The Destiny of Albion
by Alarynia
Summary: Same story, different type of Merlin, or should I say Merilyn. Rated M for later content will have gore, smut, etc. Arthur/ Female Merlin
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call, Part 1

**Warning: As a fanfic writer, I typically am interested in tweaking characters in one way or another, or forming new characters all together. With that in mind, please know that the Merlin here is A) female (Merilyn), B) will be bit tweaked as to the details of the character, and C) there will be additional scenes written in between the episodic ones. I give you fair warning so that if you are expecting an innocent, doe-eyed Merilyn, you can turn back now. (AKA: If you decide to read this, no fussing about how the character has been changed.)**

**I sincerely hope you like the change and that as you follow the story, it will become more bad ass. (If I can combine Merlin, Camelot, and Game of Thrones in some way or another, then I've met my goal.)**

**If you're one of my TBBT readers, **_**I'm not abandoning you!**_** This past week has been nuts (finals, job interviews, and me getting stuck in lala land reading fanfics instead of writing them). I'll be rotating chapters with this. So one chapter will be for TBBT, the next will be Merlin, and so on. But if you're here, and willing to read, you get a jubilant **_***hug*. **_

**Also, I am by no means British, or from anywhere in Europe. If I do something wrong, let me know!**  
**Disclaimer: I in no way own Merlin. I'm merely doing this for my own entertainment, so don't sue.**

* * *

She woke with a soft groan. Small tufts of hair had slid over her face during the night, providing a makeshift curtain for her eyes from the light that was slowly growing brighter. A lone ebony strand had moved with the light brush of air that had entered the room and gave her nose a light tickling. Shifting slightly, the young woman realized that her makeshift pillow was rising and falling at a rhythmic pace, matching a breathy snore that was irritating the silence of the room. The events of the night before ran quickly through her mind, warranting a small smile at the recollection.

It had been her last night in Ealdor, and after her mother had gone to bed for the night, the young woman had headed to the tavern. She had taken her last chance to see her childhood friends over one last jubilation with mead. The thud in her head was verification enough of the amount she had partaken in, as was the handsome stranger that was her pillow.

Slowly, the young woman inched herself away from the snoring man, glancing around the room in search of her clothes. A rush of air left her skin chilled as she quietly worked her way into her clothing. Her attire hardly ever changed, as it was all she had, save for a small selection of tunics and a dress her mother had fashioned for her. She wore a pair of tan leather breeches and a brightly dyed blue tunic, covering the light cloth undergarments she owned. The young woman found her dark brown leather boots by the wall of the hut, along with the leather corset she had been able to piece together herself. She slipped on her boots, tucked in her tunic, and began tying her corset as she snuck quietly out the back door and off into the woods.

She had learned the hard way when she had exited via the front door once, when she had had one of her encounters from the tavern before. It had resulted in a severe punishment from her mother—three weeks of chores plus several educational speeches from her mother. The young woman had been forced to read a book on such matters, and while it had been informational, she had hated the experience. Since then she had made a point to not do the deed as often, despite how enjoyable it was. The prior night had been an exception.

Stepping lightly through the underbrush, she made her way to her home in the early light of dawn, praying that her mother had not roused as of yet. The thought of leaving Ealdor saddened her, but it had been something she and her mother had agreed upon, as her gift would eventually bring trouble to her if she did not get more knowledge on how to control and use it. Hudith, her mother, had done what she could, giving her books that she had managed to trade for from smugglers that passed through the village. As the woman grew older, the magic that had been born with her grew as well, and her mother feared the outcome if someone found out.

The books she would miss as well. They had served as a basis on which she could control the power welling up within her. The books were familiar, but she knew she couldn't be caught with them once she reached Camelot. Magic was outlawed throughout the kingdom, and she had an inkling that if King Uther found a commoner with books of magic with the walls of the city, they would receive accusations of sorcery and would be put to death. She would have to keep her magic a secret.

The young woman stepped through the doorway to her home, only to be welcomed to the clearing of her mother's throat.

"Merilyn, where have you been?" Hudith's tone was accusatory, but soft. Her accusation didn't reach her eyes, they were saddened and red, moist from the tears that were still present upon her cheek.

Merilyn's eyes moved to anywhere but her mother's, "Walking in the forest, mum." The look on her mother's face informed her that she hadn't come off clean. She still didn't admit her misdeed, not wanting to worry her mother, whose main worry was of disease and unwanted pregnancy. The young woman had never told Hudith of the research she had done to prevent such things. She had the basic knowledge to create a medicine to prevent such infection, and her magic helped keep her womanly anatomy dormant, a skill she had learned by mistake, but had nonetheless proven useful. Such knowledge would have been too awkward for her mother.

"Well, you are a proper adult now, lass. What you do in your spare time is nothing for mine mind." Merilyn's eyes widened at this. "No matter whether I approve or not."

Hudith placed a bowl of porridge in Merilyn's small hands. "You should fuel up before you go," Hudith said with a saddened smile, placing a hand on the young woman's shoulder as she sat to eat. She tended herself to her own bowl, and they sat in silence. Merilyn's eyes roamed over the small cottage, taking in every detail as if she would never see it again. Her pack sat ready by the door, next to her bow and quiver, her daggers lying across the top of her pack. That explained why Hudith had been awake already; she had packed Merilyn's items for her. After her last bite, she gave a small sigh, and leaned into her mother.

"I wish I didn't have to go." Her eyes began to moisten; her mother began to sob softly. They brought each other into an embrace, one that was tighter than either had thought possible of the other.

Hudith gave a muffled reply through her hair, "I know my dear, but it's for the best." She withdrew, cupping her daughter's face in her hand and placing a kiss on her forehead. She eyed the window. "The sun is brightening the day, and you've a long trip to trek." She motioned Merilyn towards her items and watched as her daughter shrugged into her light tan jacket.

Merilyn unhitched the cord from her bow and placed it in her quiver before situating that on her back along with her pack. She placed a dagger in each boot, positioned in such a way where she could not cut herself or the boot and so that it would be snug while she moved. As she had grown, she had always been chastised for knowing how to use such things. But since she had not had a father, or any siblings to speak of, she had learned her archery through hunting, and her knife skills from the numerous onslaughts that bandits and outlaws had brought upon Ealdor. She had become rather skilled in both areas, but now didn't know how she would be able to use them if she would be confined within the walls of a city.

She turned to her mother as she drew her long locks into a tight braid, tying it closed with a flexible strip of leather. Hudith dangled a corded necklace from her fingers. Its cords were of blue, red, and black leather weaved together, with a small clear crystal at its center. "To remember me, my dear." Merilyn accepted the gift, and tied it securely around her neck; the crystal resting just above her bosom. As soon as her hands were free, her mother swept her into an embrace again. Withdrawing, they nodded to each other, and Merilyn stepped through the front entrance to begin her trek towards Camelot.

* * *

Merilyn had made it about halfway, or what she hoped was halfway based on her mother's directions, before she stopped to make camp. After a small fire had been created with the small whisper of a spell, she sat by its warmth as she munched on some dried fruit and stared at the few stars that peaked through the tree canopy. She wondered how life would be for her once she reached Camelot and settled in. Her imagination swept her away as she tried to imagine who this Gaius man was, what the castle looked like, how people would treat her. Eventually she succumbed to sleep.

As dim light began to trickle through the gaps in the canopy, Merilyn was jolted awake as some stranger forced her from her slumber. A rough hand pinned her hands to her back and brought her to her feet. She felt the cold steel of a blade press upon her neck. A roughly dressed man stepped in front of her, greed in his eyes.

His eyes traced their ways along her body, and it was obvious that his greed was physical. The shoddily dressed bandit stepped forward, pressing his coarse fingers across the flesh that was visible above her tunic. "What is a beauty such as you doing alone in our forest?"

Her eyes narrowed at the man. "You mean King Uther's forest….that is unless something has happened to promote your position to that of royalty." Her retort resulting in the blade pressed harder against her throat as the bandit grabbed her chin, unclean fingers digging into her cheeks.

"No king rules us little lady. We say who goes through here. And we say what happens to those who go through here." The rough hand left her cheeks, leaving them red, as it traveled down her body, touching her in places she didn't want touched. "You wouldn't know of a way of convincin' us to let you go, now would ya, lass?" She could hear sniggering from behind her. There were more than two of them.

Merilyn's face became heated. "Oh, I know of a way, but there's no chance in hell I would give that to you." The blade dug deeper, lightly cutting the skin of her neck. She squirmed slightly, her body protesting to what it was feeling.

"Oh, we'll have it whether you want it or not." He grabbed at the crevice between her legs. "You only need choose on whether you'll be alive when we do it." The bandit gave her a toothy grin as he started to unlace her breeches.

_This is enough of this shite. _ Merilyn's eyes flashed gold as she threw the men away from her in a pulse of magic. A light cut was left on her neck as the man with the knife was knocked away from her. Small droplets of blood began to trickle from the cut as she kneeled, withdrawing the daggers from her boots. A quick glance around let her know there were six of them, and they were starting to get up. _But now I'm ready. _

The leader roared at the others as he got back to his feet, his intent clear to kill her. Two men charged her from opposing directions. Merilyn darted to the side, eyes flashing gold as she threw one man head first into a tree, sweeping her legs into a kick that knocked the other down, giving her enough time to slash at his throat. The brute that had held the knife to her throat was next to attempt an assault, coming up from behind her and trying to pin her arms. A swift kick to his groin rendered him dazed as she spun with her blades ready. He crumpled to the forest floor. _Three down, three to go._

Two more bandits charged at her, only to be met halfway with her daggers stuck snugly in the flesh of their necks, as she had thrown both towards their charge, using her magic to keep the aim true. A sucking sound came from each body as she pulled her blades from their bloody throats, blood bubbling from the newly opened gashes. She wiped both blades on the clothes of the dead bandits before she rose, turning to the leader. _And then there was one._ Merilyn gave him a smirk.

The leader's eyes were sparked with fear and shock at this woman who had so quickly and brutally killed his men. He gulped as she stepped towards him, unable to move from the fear that rendered his body useless.

"I am not one for killing unless it is necessary. But you," She thrust a finger at his chest. His flinch was obvious. "You were a bloody ass, coming up upon a woman while she slept, and trying to have your way with her. I don't doubt you've done that very thing before, to another woman, or family, or…" Her words left her in the rage of her anger. "You won't be doing it again. I'll be saving future travellers the trouble."

Merilyn placed her daggers back in her boots, and grabbed her items quickly, all the while the man sobbed against the tree. He seemed relieved, as her daggers had been put away. She heard a soft "Thank you." Merilyn turned to the bandit leader, with a sad smile on her face. "You're not getting away with it that easily."

Her eyes turned gold as fire leapt towards his body, a tear running down her cheek at the scream that escaped his lips before she turned to continue her journey.

* * *

A small spell had healed her cut nicely, but it had done nothing for the few splatters of blood that had found their way to the inner collar of her jacket. It would need to be cleaned the first chance she got to do so. Merilyn hated what she had had to do earlier that day, but it had been deemed necessary, if only for protection for herself and others that probably would have been attacked after her. The reasoning didn't shake how uncomfortable she felt with killing six men with ease.

Nimbly choosing her footing in the forest, she found herself reaching a field full of wavy grass and scattered wild flowers that swayed with the breeze. In the distance, she could see the outline of a castle, and her heart jumped with excitement at the sight of it. She quickened her pace, effortlessly putting her troubles to the back of her mind as she neared the stony walls that enclosed Camelot.

Merilyn paused as she reached the entrance to the city, awed by how large and splendorous it was. The walls were all awash with white stone, battlements could be seen here and there, citizens scurried about on their daily duties. She eagerly joined the crowd of scuttling people, moving with them as she took in the various vendors and stalls, the merchants carrying their wares along the street, and the occasional children playing or chasing chickens. Merilyn hoped that following this course of movement would eventually take her to the castle, where she could begin her search for the court physician, Gaius.

As she neared the castle, she could hear the trumpeting of horns and the slow beat of drums. She turned a corner to find a large crowd gathered in the courtyard in front of the castle. They were circled around a wooden platform, where a hooded man stood with an axe. Merilyn made her way into the crowd, vying for a better view of what was going on.

The drums continued as two armoured guards sporting red tunics with a golden crest, escorted a man in simple leather clothes to the platform. A voice came from a balcony above; Merilyn turned to see to whom the voice belonged to. It could only be the king, if the outfit and crown were any proof of the matter.

"Let this serve as a lesson to all," King Uther turned to face the entirety of the crowd. "this man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic." Merilyn felt the blood in her face drain; her palms grew sweaty.

King Uther drew a breath, and continued. "And pursuant to the laws of Camelot, these practices are banned on penalty of death." A low murmur spread through the crowd. "I pride myself as a fair and just King, but for a crime of sorcery…there is only one sentence I can pass." Merilyn drew a quick breath, having realized that she had been holding hers. Uther nodded to the guards to bring the prisoner forth.

The drums began to roll as the king paused while Merilyn regrettably moved to get a better view. She watched in fear as the executioner raised his axe, waiting for the king to grant him the command. Uther raised his hand, and pointedly brought it down. The executioner, taking his cue, swung his axe down, and with a wet crunch, the aforementioned Thomas Collins was no more. Merilyn sighed as everyone in the crowd gasped in disgust at the sight. This is what she had to look forward to if she were ever caught.

"When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos. But, with the peoples' help, magic was driven from the realm." The king seemed to smirk, raising his hands to the crowd. "So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the great dragon was captured and Camelot was freed from the evil of sorcery." He paused. Merilyn felt revolted at his glee. "Let the celebrations begin." Uther turned to leave the balcony.

The crowd began to move to disperse, but a shout of despair stopped their movement. Merilyn found herself once again vying for a spot to see what was occurring. People were stepping away from an old woman near the center of the courtyard, her hair disheveled and gray, her clothing but mere rags. Her cry turned into a sob. Uther turned to see who made the outcry.

"There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic." She stepped forward, her sobs raking her body. Merilyn stood still as she watched. "It is you, with your hatred. And your ignorance." Her sobs broke into her voice as she spoke. Merilyn began to feel tears well up in her eyes as she felt the pain, remorse, and anger within the voice of this old woman.

The woman cried. "You took my son." She pointed to the platform, and his head that still laid there. Merilyn heard the woman take a big breath, and her voice turned to hatred. "But I promise you…before these _celebrations_ are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth." She paused, vengeance seething in her eyes. "And a son for a son."

At this, Uther pointed for his guards. "Seize her."

Before they could do so, the mother clutched at a stone at her chest, and muttered a spell. Within seconds, she had disappeared in a whirlwind of magic and air. Uther stormed from the balcony, and crowd hurriedly began to disperse. Merilyn's eyes were round with shock at what she had just witnessed, but she began to slowly move away from the courtyard.

* * *

After meandering around a few areas of the courtyard, Merilyn finally overcame her nervousness and approached one of two guards that were placed on either side of an entrance.

She fidgeted. "Do you know where I might be able to find Gaius, the court physician?" The guard simply pointed to the door behind them. _What a lot of help you are, _she thought as she went through the door. Upon entering, she saw a sign on the stone wall indicating where the physician's chambers were. _Well, I guess he was a little helpful. _She shrugged silently to herself as she made her way down a hallway.

Merilyn found a door ajar at the end of the hallway; she gave it a light rapping, hoping this was the right area. She peeked her head in, her braid falling over her shoulder as she did so. "Hello?" Her voice came out softer than she had meant it to. She took a step inside, shifting her pack and quiver to her shoulder. The door emitted a loud squeak that made her jump.

A glance around made it apparent that she was in the physician's chambers. Tables had bottles and herbs strewn about, she could hear bubbling, and the room smelt slightly of dust and lavender. Merilyn gave another quick "Hello?" to the air around her, saying it a bit louder this time. She stepped around once of the overly crowded tables and continued to look around. She saw a staircase on the far wall leading up to a collection of bookcases, and she could clearly see the old man searching for a tome.

"Gaius?" She cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me, are you Gaius?"

The old man then noticed her voice, and turned to see who it was, while mistakenly putting too much pressure on the railing behind him. The wood must have been weak, as it gave way underneath the pressure, breaking way and taking the physician with it. A frightened gasp could be heard as he began to fall.

On instinct, she stopped the time around her, making it move more slowly. This shocked her. She had never been able to do this before. Staying focused, Merilyn looked around frantically as the physician continued to fall, looking for something to prevent his fall from causing him injury. Finally, she saw a bed in the far corner, and with another flash from her eyes, it magically slid underneath the physician. Time sped up, and Gaius hit the bed with a sharp "Uumph!" Merilyn let out a sigh, still a little shocked that she had just used magic in such a way. Moving things was easy, stopping time however was new to her.

She heard a startled "Shit!" from under his breath as he looked around, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"What the…?" Gaius scrambled to get up from the bed. "What did you just do?" Merilyn felt fear began to creep up in her stomach.

"Ummmmm…." She looked around frantically again, starting to wonder if she would need to resort to drastic means to keep this man she didn't really know from making off with the knowledge of her magic.

"Tell me!"

"I – I – I – I don't know what just happened." She stuttered. She wasn't fooling anyone.

Gaius turned to look up at the landing he just been on seconds before. "If anyone had seen that…" He started to look around.

"I assure you that had nothing to do with me. Nothing at all." Panic began to set in. _Oh bullocks, I'm in trouble. _

"I know what it _was_…" _Wait….you what?_ "I just want to know where you learned how to do it." Gaius looked at her insistently. "So how is it you know magic?"

"I – I don't know magic."

"That's bullocks, child. I know magic when I see it. Where did you study?" _Shit, I'm going to have to kill him aren't I?_ She began to mentally prepare herself, not answering his question. "_ANSWER ME._"

Merilyn flinched at his insistence and began to babble. "I've never studied magic or been taught. No, no. I'm not lying to you." She insisted after he interrupted her. "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth!"

She hesitated. Well, he did already know she had magic. And Hudith had sent her to him, so he couldn't be that bad could he? She decided it best not to kill him. "I – I was born with this."

Gaius raised an eyebrow. "That's impossible." He paused, a quizzical look spreading across his face. "Wait, who are you?"

"Oh!" Merilyn slid her pack off of her back. "I have this letter from my mother." She handed him a worn letter. She knew what it said, as she had read why she had travelled. Hudith had sent her here with the intent that he would serve as a mentor. _Yeah, probably not okay if I kill him to keep my secret safe._

Gaius took the paper hesitantly, but shook his head. "I…don't have my glasses." He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm Merilyn, sir."

Recognition dawned on his face. "Hudith's daughter?"

"Yes, sir." She nodded encouragingly.

He looked a little confused. "But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday."

"But, sir, it is Wednesday." Merilyn took a quick look around, awkwardly fidgeting with the laces of her corset. To this he gave her a quick "Ah!" and just nodded.

"Well, you can put your items in there." He nodded to a door past a short flight of stairs.

Merilyn grabbed her bag, but paused giving a worried look around at the mess that was result of Gaius's fall earlier. "Are you going to…say anything about this?"

Gaius gave her a reassuring smile, and she instantly began to relax. "No…but I should say thank you."

Merilyn returned his smile with an awkward one of her own and turned to enter her new room. At the sight of a bed of her own, she instantly brightened. She was so accustomed to finding comfort with some straw on the floor of her mother's home. This would be a welcome change. Merilyn plopped herself on the bed, placing her pack beside her to unpack it.

When night settled, her room was aglow with the golden flickers from the various candles that were strewn across her new room. She found herself entranced with the view of Camelot as she looked out of the window. Her heart filled with the prospect of the new adventures she would come across tomorrow.

* * *

_Merilyn…Merilyn…._ A voice not her own disturbed her mind, rousing her to the new morning. Glancing around, she found herself alone in her bedchambers, confusing her all the more. A shaft of light from her open window greeted her groggy eyes_, _and she instantly put thoughts of the mysterious voice in her mind away. _A new day…_

She put on her normal clothes, brushing off her corset as she fitted it over a teal tunic for today. A few minutes went into smoothing her hair into a series of intricate braids that met into a braided bun at the base of her neck. Fingering the crystal from her necklace, she wondered if being here would help her at all and found herself afraid, just slightly, of the unknown. Merilyn made to grab her jacket, and then remembered momentarily the small flecks of blood on the collar. After a few minutes of rubbing with a damp piece of cloth, relief swept over her over not having a blood stained jacket. She slipped it on, and stepped out to meet Gaius downstairs.

Merilyn found him preparing a bowl of what appeared to be porridge. _Please let it be porridge. _Her stomach protested at the lack of food she had consumed since her arrival. Gaius placed the bowl on the table beside him, and then motioned to a bucket of water.

"Please help yourself to some water. You didn't wash before you slept last night." Merilyn nodded her thanks and sat, grabbing the spoon so that she could dig in. She didn't notice Gaius push the bucket of the edge of the table, but she did notice it begin to fall, and instinct set in like it did before. She willed the time around the bucket to stop, and the bucket and the water that had been spilling from its mouth stilled with it. Gaius gasped, and she released the power, allowing the bucket to fall. Water splashed as it hit the floor.

"How did you do that?" Gaius asked. "Did you encant a spell in your mind?"

She shook her head and hastily replied, "I don't know any spells. Well, I mean, I now _some_ spells. But none that can make time slow down like that." Merilyn shrugged.

Gaius looked exasperated. "Well, it must be _something_. What did you do?"

She sighed. "Look, Gaius, it just happened." Merilyn without food on her stomach was very much cranky. She grabbed a few bites and then grabbed the mop to sop up the water that had spilled.

"Well, we better keep you out of trouble." Gaius said pointedly. "You can help around here until I can find you a position that is paid." She perked up at that. _I really didn't give much thought to being paid. _

"Here." Gaius put down a small pouch and a phial filled with a yellow liquid. He gestured towards the pouch, "Hollyhock and feverfew for Lady Perceval. And this," he gestured to the bottle. "is for Sir Owain. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to drink it all at once." Merilyn nodded to indicate she understood as she grabbed both items.

Gaius handed her a sandwich, which was accompanied with a smile. "Off you go." _Oh sweet food. _She immediately began to munch on it as she walked out the door, wondering how she was going to find these two people to deliver these to.

* * *

Merilyn had been directed to a hallway to find Sir Owain. She knocked lightly on the door, swallowing the last of her sandwich as she did so. An old man opened the creaky door, squinting. "Uh….I brought you your medicine, sir." He stuck his hand out and waited.

_Oh! Yeah! Blind! _She stuck the bottle in his hand and was just about to tell him to not down it all, but he had already immediately done so. She let loose an exasperated sigh. "I'm sure it's fine…" Merilyn mumbled to herself, shaking her head in shock as she turned to leave.

She couldn't help but grin as she walked out into the sunlight. The sun's rays heated her skin, despite the slight chill to the air. As she moved to wander the city, she overheard a slight bullying. It definitely sounded like bullying. Merilyn stopped and watched.

A circle of knights were surrounding a servant boy and chiding him. A particularly handsome one, with sandy blonde hair, began to chide him. As soon as he opened his mouth, she wished he hadn't have.

"_Where's _the target?" The blonde knight asked the servant, who happened to be awkwardly handling some shields. The knight's voice was so matter-of-fact. "There?" the servant motioned to an area.

"But that's too close the sun," the knight noted. The servant gave a sigh.

"But it's not that bright, sire."

"A lot like you then." The other knights sniggered at the blonde's comment.

The servant lowered his head. "I'll place it on the other end then, sire." He put down the shields that he had been carrying and picked up the wooden, green target to be moved to the location this pompous blonde wanted it.

She heard a low "This will teach him." Suddenly, the blonde knight threw a dagger at the target, startling the servant.

"Oy, hang on!" he said frantically.

The knights were sniggering and blondie had a wide grin on his face. "Well don't stop!"

The servant was then forced to keep moving around, while this blonde ass proceeded to throw daggers at him. Merilyn itched to show this knight what for. The servant stumbled around, frantic to keep from getting hit by the knives, finally dropping the target and stumbled at Merilyn's feet.

"Hello there." She grinned down to him, stooping over to help him up. Merilyn looked over to the blonde. "Come on, that's enough," she felt the need to defend this servant.

Blondie gave her glowering look. "What?"

Merilyn stood her ground. "Look, you've had your fun, my friend." She said friend in a tone to indicate that he was no friend of hers.

Blondie strode over to her, his armor rattling as he walked. "Do I know you?" She crossed her arms.

"No, and I'm rather glad of that to be honest." He looked slightly offended.

"So I _don't_ know you."

"No."

The blonde night gave her a look. "And yet you called me…._friend_." The way he said it meant he had caught her intonation. She began to grin.

"That was my _mistake_." She intoned it again. He glowered at her. Merilyn's grin grew wider.

"Yeah, I think so."

Merilyn took it a step further, shrugging sarcastically. "Yeah, I don't think I could _ever_ have a friend that was such an….oh what's the word for it…._ass._" She was having fun here. Merilyn gave a quick nod to the servant, and turned to walk away.

"Or I one who could be so…._idiotic_." She turned, an eyebrow raised. _Oh, he's going to get a beating._

"Idiotic?"

"Are you deaf, too?" Her ears began to turn red, but she kept her calm. Blondie was intentionally getting her angry.

"Tell me, _friend_, can you walk on your knees?"

"No…."

Blondie sauntered over to her, still glowering. "Would you like me to help you?"

Merilyn took a step closer, matching his stance. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why, what on earth could _you_ do to me?"

Merlin huffed. _You have no idea._

He must have sensed what was on her mind, because he took a step back, welcoming her to try. "Well, come on then!"

She took a step forward, cautious. Merlyn tentatively balled her fist to make for a punch, and watched as he moved to counter. Instead she spun and locked his arms behind his back. He gave a quick gasp of surprise, but before she could knock his knees from beneath him, Blondie flipped her over his back, making her thud on the ground in front of him. For a quick moment, she lost the air in her lungs. He quickly grabbed her arm, turning her over, and pinned her arm to her back.

"I could have you in jail for that," he told her, almost gleefully, as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

She retorted, "Who do you think you are? The king?"

"No….I'm his son." _Oh holy hell. "_Arthur." Her heart sank. She was in trouble now.

* * *

**Don't hesitate to let me know what you think. These will be episodic (so yes, I will use some dialog from the show). **


	2. Chapter 2: The Dragon's Call, Part 2

**Typical Disclaimer applies.**

* * *

Merilyn groaned as she leaned against the damp, filthy wall of the dungeon cell. She had truly been idiotic, picking a quarrel with a prince, but it was not like she had known he was a prince. It hadn't been a day yet and she had been thrown into the dungeons. Her nerves betrayed her usual confidence as she worried as to what her punishment would be for assaulting royalty. _But that ass started it, _she thought to herself, knowing that such a defense would definitely not hold up if she were brought before the king. Her mother would have been disappointed. Here she had come to Camelot to seek knowledge and a new future, and had trashed all chances with the span of a day.

She settled against the wall, finally finding a position that did not make her body protest in discomfort. The dampness of the cell added to the chill of the air, forcing goose bumps to run along her skin. Merilyn imagined a buffer of warm air around her in her mind, wishing that she could do so. Shockingly, the thought met her magic, and within seconds she warm and cozy in her own little bubble of comfort. Worry for the day ahead melted away and she sank into a light sleep.

* * *

_Merilyn…._ There it was again, that strange voice pervading her mind. Merilyn woke with a start, straw from the flow sticking in her hair as she jumped to her feet.

_Merilyn…_ The voice continued, insistent. She searched frantically around, hoping that there was some source that she could attribute to the voice, disproving her break in sanity.

_Merilyn…_ She could _feel _the voice from within her, urging her downward. It had to be somewhere below the floor. Bits of straw began to fly in various directions as she frantically began searching the floor, not realizing how insane she must have looked.

A throat cleared from behind her, and she stilled her movements, looking behind her to see Gaius at the open door of the dungeon cell. Merilyn gave him a sheepish grin and stood, suddenly aware of how filthy she was. She began to absently pick the straw from her hair as Gaius spoke.

Gaius gave her a frustrated sigh. "You never cease to amaze me! You're here one day and you've landed yourself in the bloody dungeon!" He began to pace in front of her. "The one thing that someone like _you_ should do, especially in _Camelot_, is keep your head down, but, _no_, what do you do? You behave like a sodding idiot!"

Merilyn's face flushed red. She had the urge to argue, to tell him that the prince had started it, that he had provoked her into it. Instead, she thought better of it, lowering her head, and giving Gaius a soft "Sorry."

Gaius turned to face her. "Luckily for you, I'm the court physician, and I was able to pull a few strings to arrange for your release." He gave her a small smirk as her face lit up in relief. "However, there is a _small_ price to pay."

"Oh, anything, Gaius. I'll do anything!" He snorted.

* * *

Two guards had taken her to a wooden stock located in the lower part of the city. She had been forced to bend, allowing her head and hands to fit snugly within the openings of the wooden frame. Her arms were still manacled together.

She watched as a crowd of adults and children alike amassed in front of her, supplied with copious amounts of rotting fruit and vegetables. Her face cringed at the stench they gave off, dreading the knowledge that that stench would soon be woven into her hair and clothes. _A small price to pay…_ Merilyn gave a small gasp as the first volley was thrown, feeling the projectiles squish against her as they met her head, face, and hands. The crowd was laughing, Gaius along with them. How this was funny was beyond her, but she took it as calmly as she could, trying not to gag from the stench.

Eventually, the crowd ran out of their rotten weapons, and she released a brief sigh, wondering how long this break would last. A woman approached her as she leaned against the wood of the stocks for support. She wore a light red cloth dress, with a matching red cloak. Her hair fell around her face in curly brown ringlets. The woman gave Merilyn a sympathetic smile.

"I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen." Merilyn gave her a polite smile as she explained that she was the Lady Morgana's maid.

"Right, I'm Merilyn. I'm sorry, but I'm a little indisposed to be making introductions." Merilyn replied with an exasperated groan.

"I saw what you did yesterday. I was rather surprised to see you try to take on the prince, especially since you're a woman."

Merilyn did what she could to shrug, given the restraint of the stocks. "Well, he did get the better of me in the end. And I got stuck here. I'm not sure what good it did."

"Oh, it was a brave thing. It's rare for someone to stand up to Prince Arthur. He's actually quite a bully." Gwen nodded.

"That might be the case, but I'm still stuck here." She motioned towards herself.

"In any case, find me later and we can talk, maybe have some tea. I'll help you get those stains out of your clothes." Gwen rushed off as the crowd returned, new spoils in hand. Merilyn groaned, but looked forward to getting to know this new friend.

* * *

By the end of the day, she was soaked through and through. Despite Gwen's offer, she knew that only magic would be able to get the grime out of her clothing. She sighed with relief as the jingle of keys indicated that the stock was being unlocked. A pair of hands came around and unlocked her manacles as well. Merilyn glanced up, only to find the blonde prat of a prince, and had to force herself to keep from audibly groaning.

"So, _friend._" He started, standing back as the wood was lifted from her neck. "Have you learned your lesson?" She gave him a stiff glare as she tried to rub the soreness from her wrists.

"Yes, m'lord." She picked a piece of rotten tomato from her hair, grimacing.

"Oh, so it's m'lord now is it? Learned your place now, eh?" Her eyes narrowed as he laughed.

"If you don't _mind_, sire, I would like to go clean this…_ugh…_" Merilyn motioned derisively to her body, fully noticing how filthy she was. _Only magic will clean this now._ Arthur chortled again.

"As you've learned how to properly speak to me, I may consider allowing you to leave…" he paused, obviously waiting for her name.

"I'm Merilyn, m'lord."

He scoffed. "What kind of name is that? You may leave."

She immediately turned on her heel and left, listening to the laughter fade away as she headed to Gaius' chambers.

After a half hour of cleaning, all remnants of the day's toils were no longer evident on her body or clothes. She had paid special attention to her corset, as it had proven difficult to get the spoiled grime out of the leather. Gaius appeared impressed as she sat down to eat.

Gaius jokingly slid a plate of vegetables in her direction. "Would you like some vegetables with that?"

Her nose crinkled; even the scent of fresh vegetables was enough to churn her stomach. She wondered how long she would have to wait before she could eat normally again. "No bloody way," she shook her head quickly. Gaius chuckled.

"Are you still angry with me?" she asked, as she took a bite of the meat on her plate.

"Your mother asked that I take care of you, but it would be nice if you don't make it difficult on me." He threw her a small smile. "There's only so much I can do." He paused, his face turning serious. "What did your mother tell you of your magic?"

"She said I was special. When I was young, she had traded for books so that I could learn about my power and how to control it. I learned basic things, and some things I learned along the way. But as I've gotten older, it seems the power within me has grown as well. More and more unexplainable things began to happen back home." Merilyn's face grew sad as she chewed, trying to think of how her mother was coping. "People were beginning to ask questions. Mum thought it best for me if I left."

"I hope that I can help you in any way I can, Merilyn. It can't have been easy to have left your mother and home." She nodded as he paused. "She was right though. You are special. The likes of which I have never seen before."

She glanced up at him, confused. "What do you mean, Gaius?"

"Magic involves incantations, spells, tools, years of study to get it perfect. What I saw you do was….well, instinctual, as if it came naturally to you. To be born with it….that's never happened before." Gaius had an expression of awe spread across his face. It made her feel slightly bashful.

A thought came to her. If her mother sent her here, then maybe that meant Gaius had some knowledge of magic. "Did you ever study magic?" she asked him.

He was quick to shake his head. She wasn't sure to believe him. "Uther outlawed magic twenty years ago."

Merilyn had always wanted to ask this, but her mother had never answered her, so she posed the question to Gaius. "Why?"

Gaius shook his head, this time with sadness rather than denial. "People used it for the wrong end during that time. It threw natural order to chaos. Uther made it his mission to destroy everything that involved magic back then, even the dragons."

Merilyn gasped. "All of them?"

Gaius paused. "There was one that he did not kill, so that he could use him as an example. The dragon was imprisoned in a cave, deep below the castle, where no one can free it. He's been down there for twenty years." Merilyn mused on this. _Could the dragon be the voice in my mind?_

* * *

After they finished their meal, Gaius handed her a bottle, directing her to give it Lady Helen, the singer who had arrived for King Uther's celebration. Merilyn wondered what the yellow goo inside could do to help her with her voice as she walked the hallways to her appointed guest chamber.

Merilyn politely rapped on the door, but heard no reply. So she opened the door, finding the room empty. She quietly brought the bottle to the desk in front of the door, placing it so Lady Helen would easily find it. Curiosity got the better of her as Merilyn glanced around. She had never been in a lady's chambers before. Tapestries hung on the stone walls, an elegant four-post bed sat in the corner, complete with lush pillows and velvet blankets. A golden gown hung nearby. Merilyn's eyes swept over the table, where she saw a rather curious thing.

She felt draw to it, magnetized. It looked like a corn-husk doll, much like what her mother had made for her when she was a child. However there were marked beads and symbols placed on the doll, and she realized that her power had drawn her to it. This doll was magical in some way, but she could feel that it was dark. She dropped the doll back onto the table, uncomfortable with the tingling it left in her fingers. Merilyn then noticed a bounded book, covered in glyphs she didn't understand. It appeared thrown together and it too drew her to it. She itched to look inside, but heard footsteps on the stone outside the door, so she rushed to put it back in place, turning abruptly.

A woman appeared in the doorway. She had a fair complexion and wavy black hair that swept over her shoulders. The length of it rivaled Merilyn's own when it was not braided. She wore a royal purple gown with a gold belt. When she saw Merilyn, she instantly looked aggravated. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was stern. Merilyn assumed that this was Lady Helen, but the magic she felt in the room made her nervous.

"I, um, I came to deliver this." She picked up the small bottle and handed it to the lady and quickly left the room. Her heart racing at her discovery and wondering what it meant.

As Gaius had not yet found her a position to work, he had given her the rest of the day to explore, so she began to meander about. She bought a small bit of food from one of the vendors and walked about, looking at what they had to offer. There was a tailor, who specialized in fine clothing, a jeweler, food merchants, a vendor for special items such as books and paper. Merilyn spent a large amount of time shuffling through the books, whose titles ranged from cookbooks, war strategy, plant identification, to tales for children. She grabbed one of the few coins she owned from the pouch at her side, and paid for a tome on common herbs and their uses. Merilyn tucked her new possession in her pouch, and continued venturing into the market.

The blacksmith was her last stop, as she wanted to inquire about the price of daggers. She stepped up and was greeted by a middle-aged, dark-skinned man who was well muscled. He had stopped upon noticing her presence. "What can I do for you m'dear?" He wiped his dusty hands on his apron.

She gave him a friendly smile. "I would like to enquire about your prices for daggers." His eyebrows rose.

"What would a lady want with daggers I wonder." His tone was humorous.

Merilyn was quick to respond. "Oh, I'm not a lady," she said with a small giggle. She brought her foot up on a nearby barrel, and withdrew one of her daggers. "I've had these since I was eleven. They've stayed true this whole time, but they are becoming worse for wear." She handed him the blade. "I'm Merilyn by the way." He nodded.

"My daughter spoke of you just last night. I'm Tom, Gwen's father." He added once he saw her confusion. Tom inspected the blade. "You've done well to keep the blade sharp. Do you have its twin as well?"

She nodded as she brought her other foot up, withdrawing its mate from her boot, handing it over. Tom gave it a quick glance, and then nodded, handing both back to her.

"I can work on forging you new blades. I'll reduce the price after what I heard about you." He had a jovial gleam in his eye. "Any friend of Gwen's is welcome here. Five silvers and you'll have the best blades you've ever seen." Her eyes widened, be he gave her a reassuring smile. "You'll pay me when you can, and before you know it, you'll have new daggers." She grinned at him widely. Merilyn felt a warmth of emotion come from this kind man.

"I appreciate this very much. Do you know when Gwen will be home? I owe her a tea." He smiled.

"As soon as she's done with her duties with Lady Morgana. I can have her come see you when she's done if you'd like." Tom turned back to his forge, giving her a nod. "May your day be blessed, Merilyn."

* * *

"Sir Mercer, Sir Lanel tells me I should be congratulating you on a new son." Arthur gave a hearty slap to Sir Mercer's shoulder. Today's training had gone well, and had thankfully not been interrupted by that sly woman that didn't know her place. Arthur was itching to take his armor off; their training had taken its toll on his body and he wanted his skin to breathe.

"Yes, m'lord. Lily gave birth to him not three days ago. We decided to name him Maxwell." Arthur nodded his approval.

"A just name, Sir Mercer." They had lost Sir Joseph Maxwell to over-zealous bandits in a skirmish not one month past. It seemed fitting to have brought another Maxwell into the kingdom. One day this Maxwell would grow up and prove his skill to become a knight of Camelot.

The men chatted from topics of war to women, to banquets and mean. They reached a point of a street, and Sir Lanel asked that they waited while he doted upon his wife for a short moment. The remaining men continued to converse, and Arthur began to survey his surroundings. _Wouldn't you know it? An easy target. _

He watched as Merilyn shuffled through a stack of books at one of the vendor stalls, and then finally she settled on one. Arthur was too far away to see the title, but he could see the smile on her face after she paid for it. _So she can read. She must be at least semi-intelligent. _His eyes followed her as she crossed the street and greeted Tom, the blacksmith. Their greeting was obviously warm. Merilyn was obviously enquiring about something to do with his trade, which stumped Arthur to no end. The only woman he knew that had any interest in weaponry was Morgana, and that was only because she had received some basic protective training.

Arthur followed Merilyn's movements as she brought a foot up onto a barrel, and pulled a dagger from her boot. His eyes went up at that. _She walks around with protection._ He wondered what kind of past she had to have to feel that to be necessary. He watched as Tom adoringly inspected the blade and nodded, to which she pulled its twin from her other boot. Arthur gave a light chuckle at this, surprised not only to see one dagger hidden on this woman, but two. She was slowly beginning to gain his respect. Finally, she and Tom had reached some sort of agreement, and she began to turn in Arthur's direction. The smile that spread across her features was enthralling, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. As she began to walk in his direction, Arthur turned to see Sir Lanel exiting his home, and he shook off the sensation he just got. Such thoughts were unappropriate.

He turned to his men, and nodded in Merilyn's direction. "Want to have some fun?

* * *

Merilyn began walking down the street, wondering if there was anything else that could go well today. She began eyeing the area to find a place to start inspecting her new book, passing a small group of knights as she went.

"How's your knee walking coming along?" She recognized the voice, but had no intent to land herself in the stocks again, so she kept walking.

"Oh, come on!" The voice chided behind her. "Don't run away!" _I'm not running away, you blonde prat._

"From you?" She asked as she stopped unwillingly. "Is that an order, _sire?_" Merilyn toned his title so it sounded like an insult.

Arthur gave a small smirk to her back before she turned. "Oh thank god! I thought you were deaf as well as dumb!" The knights around him all sniggered as she gave him a cold glare.

Merilyn had had enough, and was quick to anger as he had interrupted a particularly nice afternoon. "Look, _sire_, I've already bloody told you are an ass. I just didn't realize that you were a royal pain in the ass." Arthur glanced at his men.

Merilyn raised an eyebrow and chided at him. "Oh, what are you going to do, prince? Have your daddy's men protect the ass of an ass?"

He puffed up. "You do realize that normal woman don't speak so crudely."

She scoffed. "I am no normal woman, sire. But you failed to answer my question. Are you afraid?"

"I could tear you apart with one blow."

Merilyn could sense that what she said next would mean another fight, but she was starting to think that a day in the stocks could be worth it, so she retorted a reply, crossing her arms, her book in one hand. "I could do the same to you in less."

The men around Arthur all laughed with him. "Are you sure?"

In response, she took her jacket off, revealing her teal tunic and corset, and wrapped her book inside the jacket to protect it, and then placed both to the side. "I'm ready if you are, sire."

Arthur gave into a fit of laughter, and turned to one of his men, who handed him a mace. He tossed it to Merilyn, who expertly caught it, grinning at the look of shock on Arthur's face. She twirled it around to get a feel of its weight, and then raised an eyebrow to him.

The blonde made a show with a few swings of his own mace, advancing on her. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Sire, training means nothing less you have experience. And that," she said pointedly, "I have. Besides, how long have you been training to be a royal ass?"

Arthur gave a small chuckle. "Merilyn, you can't address me like that."

"Oh, I am so sorry, my prince." She edged to the side as he advanced. "How long have you been training to be a royal ass, _m'lord_?" Despite her disgust for the man before her, this banter was amusing her. The stocks would be worth it for just this. Merilyn gave him a wide grin.

At that, he took the advantage of catching her off guard and swung, causing her to dodge and skip back, the mace just missing her head. "Oh, come on, Merilyn!" Arthur chided. He continued to show off for his knights as he jumped up onto a cart, swinging the mace above him.

She looked up at him and just waited. Sure enough he charged and she ducked into a roll to make him miss. He turned to swing at her, and she met his with a strike of her own. Their maces met in midair, the chains wrapping around themselves. Merilyn gave hers a tug to find that they stuck together. Arthur pulled at his, and when she let go, he fell backwards from the force. He rushed to his feet, looking around for a new weapon. Her eyes to swept the scene before her to find something that could be used to her advantage. She figured pulling her daggers out now would only get into further trouble.

Merilyn found a sturdy pole, only to find that Arthur had found one similar. She twirled hers around, meeting the back of his armor with a smart rap. She moved to dodge his returning strike, but it hit her in the middle of her stomach, knocking the air from her. Quick to regain her air, she brought her pole up to meet his before he struck her again, meeting blow by blow. Arthur's frustration was apparent in being matched by someone else, probably more so at being matched by a woman.

As she spun to dodge a blow, she willed a nearby hanging net to move and catch on Arthur's pole. The pole snagged and he couldn't move it and she moved to strike, but didn't continue the blow, having caught Gaius' stern eye in the crowd, making her pause to consider what she was doing. Arthur took his chance and disarmed her, taking her pole as his own and he proceeded to knock her legs from under her. She landed and smacked her head against a box, sharp pain spreading from where it made contact.

Guards made their way to pick her up, most likely with the intent to lock her in the dungeon again. She was about to slump into their hold when Arthur stopped them. "She may be an idiot, but she's brave at that."

The look he gave her was piercing. "There's something about you, Merilyn, but I can't seem to put my finger on it." With that he walked off, and the crowd that had been watching dispersed. Gaius gave her a grumpy look, pushing her in the direction of his quarters. She stooped to pick up her jacket and book before they left the street.

* * *

As soon as they made it back to Gaius' chambers, he began to yell at her. "How could you be so bloody foolish, child? Do you want to be found out?"

"That prince is a prat, Gaius. A bully. He provoked me, and he deserved a lesson." Merilyn returned with her own yell as she rubbed the back of her scalp.

"That's not the point! Magic needs to be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for sodding pranks!"

She turned to him, livid. "It doesn't need to be _mastered_! I've been able to move things with my mind since I could walk!"

"Then you should know how to keep in under control!"

Merilyn's face grew serious. "What good am I if I can't use magic, Gaius? It's who I am. It's in my blood. If I can't use magic, I'm worthless." She broke down, and trudged to her room, slamming the door behind her, throwing herself on the bed.

A few moments later, Gaius entered. In a gentle voice he asked, "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Merilyn sat up, allowing him to sit beside her, regretting her outburst.

"I'm sorry, Gaius." She apologized softly as she pulled her hair from her braid, showing him where she had hit her head. Small splinters jutted from the wound, and he gingerly pulled them out. He made to clean it and then she stopped him, muttering a spell. Merilyn heard his gasp as he watched the wound close up by herself. The pain still remained, and it was apparent. A small glass of tonic was placed in her hand, and she downed it in an instant.

"Gaius?" He glanced up to her face. "Do you know why I was born this way?" Gaius sighed at her inquiry.

"I regret to say that I do not, Merilyn."

Her expression fell. "If you don't know, than no one does."

"Perhaps there is someone out there that knows better than me." Gaius rose, and gave her a fatherly pat on the shoulder, and then left her to sulk in her chambers.

* * *

_Merilyn….._ She woke to that foreign voice in her mind, calling her name. This time she could tell that it wasn't her mind playing tricks on her. Merilyn quietly slipped into her breeches and boots, and pulled her jacket over her tunic. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders.

As she made her way down the stairs, she could hear snoring from Gaius' bed. She whispered a spell, and the snoring stopped. Stepping lightly through the chamber, she made her way to the door, willing it not to squeak as she snuck out.

_Merilyn…._The voice inside her mind lead her to the dungeon stairs, which she quietly decended until she saw two sentries playing a game with dice. Merilyn's eyes glowed as she moved the dice off the table of their own accord, and continued moving them so the sentries would follow them. Sneaking past, she stole a torch from their table and lit it, making her way through a gated entrance.

_Merilyn…._She was compelled to move further downwards. The hallway sloped, taking her deeper and deeper into the earth. Ruins lined the walls as she walked, and after one last turn, she found a cave.

"Merilyn…." This time, the voice was not in her mind, but was audible. _No, it can't be. _

She heard a throaty laugh from somewhere distant in the cave. "Where are you?" she asked into the chilly air of the cave.

The sound of leathery wings proceeded the crumbling of the stone perch in front of Merilyn as the Great Dragon landed in front of her. "I am here," he stated in the same voice that had pervaded her mind, whilst he folded his wings close to his body. She couldn't see much detail, save that he was incredibly large, with bronze scales the flickered in the firelight of her torch. The dragon looked down at her with round, golden eyes, the same shade hers turned when her power was called upon. This was a creature of magic. Merilyn could not help but to smile in awe.

The Great Dragon seemed to be able to see within her soul. His expression seemed like that when her mother was calculating something. "How small you are," he started, speaking to her. "for one with such a great destiny."

Merilyn was caught off guard. _Destiny? _ "Wha – Why? What do you mean?" She stepped forward, closer to the edge of the ledge she stood upon, trying to glimpse the great dragon better. "What destiny?"

The dragon settled into his perch, much like a cat would. "Your gift, Merilyn, was given to you for a reason." _And that is?_

"So there is a reason for me being this way?"

"Arthur is the once and future king that will unite the land of Albion. But before he can reach his own destiny, he will face many threats, from friend and foe alike." This seemed to be a prophecy.

Merilyn shrugged, "What does that have to do with me, Great Dragon?"

"Everything," he replied, giving her a sense of foreboding. _This can't be good._ He continued, "Without you, young witch, Arthur will never succeed, he will never become a fair and just king. Without you, his heart will turn cold, and he will become like his father. Without you, Merilyn, Albion will fall."

She huffed. "You're kidding me right? You've got to be wrong."

The bronze dragon gave a light chuckle. "There is no right and wrong, young witch, just what is and what isn't."

"No. He's a prat. He's got his head stuck so far up his ass that he wouldn't be able to tell friend from foe, from 'what is and what isn't.'" Merilyn couldn't believe that the blonde prince that infuriated her so much had the fate of Albion in his hands.

The dragon laughed again. "None of us can choose our destiny, Merilyn. And none of us can escape it. Your destiny, young witch, is to help Arthur become who he is meant to be. Your destiny and fate are entwined with his. Without you, there is no Arthur, no Albion." His words seemed heavy on her shoulders. Before she could ask him for more wisdom, or knowledge, or whatever this had been, he flew from his perch and off into the cave.

As she left the cave, her mind was on nothing else. She almost let herself get caught by the sentries, only just managing to get by them. Sleepiness and worry overcame her as she reentered Gaius' chambers and made her way to her room. Without a care for where her belongings went, she slipped off her boots and clothes and collapsed into the bed.

* * *

Gaius awoke her with complaints about the state of her room. Looking about she found her clothing scattered about from where she had thrown it from the night before. She wrapped her blanket around her torso to spare Gaius the sight of unnecessary skin. "How does it get like this?"

"Magic?" She answered, hoping he would give her lineancy.

"Well, then you can clean it up without magic. And after you're done, I need you to collect Henbane, wormwood, and sorrel." She sighed, collapsing into her bed. "And _then_, you'll deliver this to Morgana. The poor girl has nightmares." He motioned to a flask in his hand. _Is that all? _Gaius made to turn from the room. "Oh, and make sure you buy yourself a dress. You're working the banquet tonight." He tossed her a small pouch that jingled when she caught it.

As soon as Gaius left her to herself, she escaped the confines of her sheet, taking a quick moment to wash herself and run a brush through her hair. That was one luxury her mother had allowed her, given the length of her hair. She only put half of it up, a braid tied back on either side of her head, leaving the rest of her hair to fall over her shoulders. Merilyn slipped into her normal clothes, putting on a red tunic this time. Most of the morning she spent clearing up her room, and rearranging some of the furniture that lay within it. After which, she trekked to the forest just outside the city to search for those herbs. It didn't take as long as she had thought as they were easier to recognize that she had first reckoned. Before she knew it she was making her way up a flight of stairs within the castle, searching for the Lady Morgana's room.

After a few moments of searching, she found the Lady's door open, and stepped inside. Without looking to see who she was, Morgana began to speak to her. Merilyn suddenly felt self-conscious; Lady Morgana was a stunning woman.

"You know I've been thinking about Arthur." Morgana spoke as she smoothed down her hair. "I wouldn't touch him with a lance pole." She stepped behind a privacy screen and began to disrobe. "Pass me that dress, will you Gwen?"

Merilyn stood at the door. "Um…M'lady? I'm not Guinevere." Morgana's head peaked around the screen in shock, a bare shoulder barely showing as she did so. "I'm Merilyn. I'm here with Gaius' potion." She gave Morgana an apologetic smile. Merilyn quickly strode to the dress and handed it to her over the screen.

"Th-thank you, Merilyn. Could you possibly help me with this fastening?"

"Uh…." Merilyn felt uncomfortable. The only other woman she had ever helped into a dress was herself. Much to her delight, Gwen stepped through the chamber's entrance.

"Why, hello, Merilyn. What are you doing here?" She gave Merilyn a confused, but friendly smile.

"Dropping off this potion." Merilyn hastily put it down on a nearby desk, and then motioned to Morgana behind the screen. "She needs help with her dress."

Gwen moved to help her mistress. "Oh, and Gwen?" She turned back to Merilyn. "Can you help me find a dress? I believe I'm working with you tonight at the banquet."

Gwen gave her a wide smile. "Wait for me downstairs and we'll go together. Let me attend to my mistress first."

Merilyn nodded, and cheerfully left the room. She practically skipped down the stairs, that is until she ran face first into Arthur as she turned a corner. Their skulls lightly knocked against each other's before she fell to the floor, while Arthur stayed standing, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh bloody hell!" She groaned, leaning against the steps, a little shocked that she had just collided with someone head on. Her temple was pounding, she placed a hand up to rub and soothe it.

"Typically I hear that language from my knights, not from a woman." Arthur looked down at her, an amused expression on his face. He extended a hand to help her up, but Merilyn stubbornly refused it, getting up of her own accord. Suddenly, Arthur became stern. "What are you doing in this part of the castle, Merlin?"

"I was running errands for Gaius, if it please your _highness_. I just came from the Lady Morgana's room." Merilyn motioned up the stairs.

"And you were skipping because?"

"That's really none of your business." Merilyn replied, and then thought to add: "Sire."

"That's really no way to speak to me, Merilyn." Arthur gave her a quick once over. "You look different today." Merilyn shrugged as she began to head back down the stairs. "Red suits you." She paused, and looked back up to see him turning the corner. _I know the prat didn't just give me a compliment. _A frown crept onto her face.

Once she made it to the courtyard, she only needed wait a few minutes before Gwen appeared at her side, looping her arm through Merilyn's. "We'll go by my house and grab a quick bite and then find you a dress. We can't take too long though, since we'll need to be back her to help prepare for the banquet." Merilyn nodded and allowed Gwen to lead her through the crowd.

By the time all was said and done, they had given each other their lives' history, save for Merilyn having magic. She felt an odd calm for having someone that she could not only claim as a friend, but also knew about her past. They each took quick moments to change into their dresses, and Merilyn was obliged to fix Guinevere's hair in a style much like their own. They stopped by Gaius' chambers to drop of Merilyn's clothes, and to hand off the coin purse Gaius had given her, and then they set off to the banquet hall to prepare.

* * *

Three long tables lined the room, covered from edge to edge with every delicacy Merilyn could imagine. She had every hope that when the night's festivities were through, that the cook downstairs might allow her to take something for herself. It was just a hope though, and nothing more.

Merilyn stood with Gwen, each with their own pitcher of wine. Gwen wore a rose colored dress, while Merilyn had chosen a dark blue dress that hugged her figure and flared at the hips. Merilyn tried to ignore the looks she was getting from the servants and knights alike, while Gwen giggled at her modesty. Merilyn, as luck would have it, was stationed at the king's table, which meant she would serve the King, Morgana, and Arthur when the time came. Lords and ladies bustled about, visiting with each other, until a horn blew, announcing the entrance of the King. Everyone took their assigned positions at their tables as Uther walked to the front of the room. Merilyn and other servants stood off to the side.

"We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity," Uther began. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare to the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." At the conclusion of his speech, the king took his seat, and the servants rushed to make sure all cups were full before Lady Helen made her entrance.

Lady Helen, the lady from whom Merilyn could feel magic rolling off her in waves, wore a gold and white gown that was truly exquisite. She positioned herself at the end of the room and took a deep breath. A sweet voice escaped from her mouth, captivating the room in a soft but eerie melody. As the lady's song progressed, Merilyn felt a light wind begin to stir in the room, and as she glanced around, she began to notice every other lord and lady begin to fall asleep. Merilyn snuck a peek to the servants around her to find that they had slumped to the floor around her. She hid herself from view, knowing that this could not mean well, if she were the only other one not affected by the song.

The lady's song continued and she strode forward slowly. As she got closer to the King's table, cob webs began to creep about the room, giving it an eerie white glow as the candles lost their flames. As she watched the woman progress, Merilyn noted that her focus was only on Arthur, dozing in his chair, and the look that she gave him was one of ill intent. She watched as the lady pulled a dagger from her sleeve, her focus still on Arthur.

As Lady Helen strode underneath the chandelier, Merilyn willed it to come down with her magic. As her eyes flashed gold, the chain holding the chandelier broke, and it came rushing down upon the lady, forcing her to the floor in a crumpled heap and knocking the blade from her hand. Her body morphed into that of an old woman's, and as Merilyn noticed, it was the same old woman whose son Uther had killed. The courtiers slowly began to wake, Uther stood to glimpse the woman trapped by the chandelier.

Slowly, Mary Collins roused, and managed to bring herself up enough off the ground to grasp her dagger again. With a swift motion she threw it, it's aim on course to meet a swift end in Arthur's skull. Merilyn's instinct kicked in and time slowed. She watched as the blade inched through the air. Merilyn rushed toward Arthur, managing to grab hold of one of her hidden blades. As she pulled Arthur from his chair, she spun their bodies so she would have a clear shot. In an instant her own blade was sent flying into Mary Collins' chest and both Arthur and Merilyn had tumbled to the ground.

Arthur's eyes were wide as he tried to grasp what just happened. She didn't know herself why she had chosen to save him. Perhaps the great dragon's words had rung through her mind within that instant, making her willing to save his life. She watched his eyes as they found the body of Mary Collins, and found the dagger embedded in her chest. Merilyn hopped to her feet, and helped the prince up, despite his shock. Arthur just stared at her with a dumbfounded look upon his face.

* * *

The banquet had been going rather well. His wine glass never went empty, and he was allowed to ogle from a distance the outfit Morgana had chosen for the evening. He also found himself glancing at another dark-haired woman, and he flushed when he realized it was none but Merilyn, wearing a simple navy skirt. _Blue suits her better than red._ He shook the thought away. Horns blew at the entrance, signaling the arrival of his father. Arthur reached his chair and listened to his father's short speech, focused more on his wine than anything else. At the conclusion, his wine seemed to replenish itself almost immediately, and he glanced up to see that it was Merilyn who had serviced his glass.

He directed his attention to the Lady Helen, who he supposed his father had a thing for. She began to sing, her voice definitely living up to the reputation that had proceeded her. Arthur couldn't help but feel drowsy. He glanced at his cup to see that it wasn't empty. _I haven't been drinking that much. _His head slumped to his chest.

The next moment he knew something had gone wrong. All of the candles in the room had been blown out, and cobwebs covered anything and everything in the room. He tore what webs covered him off in an instant. Arthur stood to see Mary Collins caught under the chandelier, which had somehow fallen. She was in the gown that had been on Lady Helen just moments ago. Arthur frowned he pondered this, watching as she roused and tried to pick herself up. Instead she picked up a nearby dagger, and flung it in his direction.

Arthur felt a tug on his arm and felt himself tumble to the floor, with Merilyn tumbling on top of him. She was quick to jump to her feet, but he was trying to make sense of what just happened. He looked around and saw Mary Collins body slumped to the floor, with a dagger, much like one of the ones he had seen Merilyn hand Tom the other day, stuck in her chest. _Did she just save me? _He couldn't believe it if she had.

* * *

Uther rushed over. "You saved my boy's life, a debt must be repaid." Merilyn felt nervous at being the focus of the king. Her eyes flicked anxiously about the room.

"There is no need, my king…" she mumbled.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded. This warrants something quite special. You shall be awarded a position in the Royal Household." Uther paused, and Merilyn hung on his word. "You shall be Prince Arthur's servant." Uther turned away, and both Merilyn's and Arthur's eyes went wide.

Arthur made to make protest but his father had already decided. He looked back at Merilyn and they both shared a look that meant that neither would be happy about this.

* * *

Merilyn was sitting at the desk in her room, head in her hands, trying to figure out why she had saved that prat's life when Gaius strode through the door.

"It seems you're a hero."

"I didn't bloody want to be a hero." Merilyn groaned.

Gaius sat next to her, a red bundle resting in his hands. "Ah, but it seems we've found a use for your magic. I saw how you saved him. Perhaps that's its purpose." He shrugged.

The dragons words came back to her. "Yeah, my destiny."

Gaius nodded, "Perhaps." He shuffled the bundle within his hands, moving it to hand it to her. "This tome was given to me when I was your age, but I've got a feeling that it will be of more use to you, than it was to me. Hide it well, Merilyn."

Merilyn leaned back in her chair, placing the bundle on the desk. She glanced to Gaius, and he nodded. Slowly unwrapping it, her eyes were met with an intricately designed, leather bound tome. She unclasped the fastenings, and opened the book. What she found was unexpected. "It's a book of magic!" She exclaimed. It was the largest she had ever seen.

Gaius patted her shoulder. "Which is why you must keep it hidden."

_Being in Camelot may prove fruitful afterall. _A large smile spread across her face.

* * *

**Reviews are most welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Valiant, Part 1

**Oooooo, I'm getting reviews! :O**

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

The only thing Merilyn wanted was rest, and some peace and quiet. She had been moving constantly since the early morning doing every little thing Arthur had asked of her in her role as his new servant. Her anger towards Uther for this "award" was silent, but nonetheless existent. Her day had started by bringing in Arthur's breakfast and setting it on his table. Rousing him from his sleep had proven difficult, and Merilyn had already gained a few curses once she had opened every drape in the room, allowing the sun to filter in. She had been chastised when she couldn't keep her snort silent when Merilyn had glimpsed his bed-ridden hair and groggy face. It was at that point Arthur had given her a list of duties. The length of it was astounding; she wasn't sure if either the last servant was a total prat or if Arthur was secretly trying to make her life hell.

Her entire morning had been spent cleaning his room—changing out the sheets, sweeping the floor, wiping down every surface that could be seen. It was even required that she cleaned his chamber pot. Merilyn gagged at the memory. The sloshing of bodily fluids as she rushed to clean it, the stench of it, both would haunt her every time she had to do it. A short break had been allowed to munch on some bread and fruit, but even then she was moving about, making sure his legal paperwork—taxes, fines, warrants for arrest, and the like—and other such things were organized.

After that, she had been required to tend to the stables. Merilyn actually enjoyed brushing down the horses; they were sweet and enjoyed her company. And they didn't order her around or talk back at her. Her only hesitance with them came when she had to muck out their facilities. She didn't know which was worse, Arthur's chamber pot or this, but she considered herself lucky for staying clean. It wasn't even mid-afternoon, and her body was already exhausted. Merilyn leaned on a post for support, resting her head back while a mare nibbled on her tunic.

"You wouldn't be taking a nap would you?" Arthur's voice came from her side. Merilyn's eyes snapped open. His armor was shining brightly in the sunlight; the glare left spots in her eyes as she glanced away.

"N – No, Sire." She shifted her weight of the post and away from the mare, who proceeded to give her an ungrateful whinny. "I only just finished mucking out….this." Her hand gestured to the stable.

"Well, now it's time for training. I need to be ready for the tournament tomorrow." He motioned for her to follow him. They began heading towards the entrance of the city. "I'll want you to memorize the tournament rules and procedures before tomorrow, there's a book in the library that should prove useful." She nodded, even though he couldn't see it. As they approached the entrance, another servant approached them, arms full of what looked to be old armor. It was rusty and dirty, and covered in dents. An old sword and battered shield accompanied the set. Arthur turned to her. "This…" he gave her a smile, one that she was sure was an evil one. "is yours."

"What do I need armor for, sire?" Merilyn was perplexed, she didn't know if she could wear this armor, or if she was even strong enough to stand with it on.

His smile widened. "If I'm going to win this tournament, I need practice." The realization dawned on her. _Oh hell. _

Arthur gave her a moment as the other servant helped Merilyn into the shoddy armor. It's wasn't as heavy as she had imagined, but it was clunky, making movement awkward, and it most definitely wasn't made for a woman to wear. She heard Arthur chuckle and knew she must have looked a fool. The servant finished encasing her in her doom, and gave her a sheepish smile as she shuffled after Arthur into a field near the city.

Merilyn kept fumbling with the sword and shield, the chainmail gloves she had been given proving difficult to control. Arthur huffed in front of her, "Yes, Merilyn, please take all day. Are you ready yet?"

She gave him a glare. _He's having too much fun with this._ "Would it make a sodding difference if I said no? This armor is freaking useless!" Merilyn managed to grip the dented helmet with her gloves and slip it onto her head. Her vision was narrowed, obscured greatly by the shape of the helmet.

"Not really," Arthur replied with a wry grin on his face, swinging his sword around expertly. _Show off!_ Merilyn moaned as she hesitantly brought up her own shield and sword.

Suddenly, Arthur was attacking, shouting orders. "Body!" His sword swung toward hers, and she just barely managed to block it. "Shield!" Arthur swung his sword to her left, making a sound contact with the shield. Merilyn unwillingly was pushed a couple steps back. "Body! Shield!" He repeated the attack. "Head!" Merilyn paused.

"Head?" His sword came down swiftly on her helmet, pushing it further down her face, causing her vision to become more obscured.

"Come on, Merilyn! You aren't even giving it a good try!" Merilyn said a few choice words under her breath. Arthur turned to her again, and repeated the assault. She did even worse this go around. "Merilyn! I've got a tournament to win, and I can't very well get very good practice with you flouncing about like an idiot."

She groaned. If only she could have armor of her choosing, she knew this would have been going better. "Can we stop now? I can't frelling see!"

Arthur ignored her plea, coming in for another brutal assault, always ahead of her as she tried to block each blow. The assault ended with another blow to the head, making her crumple to the ground, the helmet rolling off. "Are we done now?" She could feel the armor dented further into her body, and she groaned with the aches that trembled through her.

Arthur gave her a chuckle. "I'll give you this much, most servants are passed out after the first blow." He offered a hand to her, and this time she accepted. "And no, we're not done." Arthur handed her a mace. "How's that mace work coming along?" _Ok, this I can do._

* * *

After the training, he released her for the evening, giving her a reminder that she would need to improve her skill before they trained again. Merilyn was trudging down the street with armor hanging off of her, and Arthur's was piled in her arms to be polished before the tournament's start. Children giggled at her appearance while vendors gaped at her with open mouths as they closed up their shops. Merilyn was just passing the blacksmith, when Tom came out to greet her, grabbing the armor in her hands. "Need some help?"

Merilyn was relieved as the weight left her shoulders, and she nodded sheepishly to Tom. He gestured toward the house that adjoined his forge. "Why don't you come inside and have some dinner?"

Gwen was inside, rushing about preparing a meal for her and her father. When she saw Merilyn, she froze, breaking down into giggles. Tom chuckled with her, much to Merilyn's expense, and then motioned to Gwen. "Merilyn's joining us tonight." Gwen's face lit up, and then she turned to finish her task.

Tom set Arthur's armor on a side table, and then turned to Merilyn, who was trying to reach one of the straps on her side to pull the armor off. He shook his head as he rushed to help her, expertly withdrawing the pieces of armor from her body. "This armor is pitiful. I'm surprised you could move in it at all."

"I hardly could. It's much too awkward." Merilyn admitted. Tom gave her a quick glance as he threw another piece of ruined armor to the side. "And I could hardly see through the helmet. I don't know how I'm going to survive training sessions with Arthur."

Gwen was placing plates on their table. "Sadly, that's part of the job description." She sounded sympathetic. Finally Merilyn was free from the armor, moving, stretching, and relishing the freedom she now had. They all took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, Tom. And you, Gwen."

Tom looked at her speculatively over his plate. "I might be able to help with your training situation." She raised an eyebrow. "I've recently come across a new way to temper steel, it turns out much stronger and lighter than normal, but I've found no way to advertise it. I may be able to work with Elsi, the leather worker down the street, to make you something that incorporates my new steel and her leatherwork."

"Elsi's work matches no other," Gwen added. "She's an amazing clothing maker, no doubt, but her true passion is in armoring, but her family never allowed her to study."

"So you're talking about making me custom armor?" Merilyn was intrigued.

"It wouldn't be the usual type, granted. But it would work to keep you protected, but allow you to move quickly. There's a design for a helm that I've been meaning to try, that would allow you to have clear vision as well." Tom was becoming enthusiastic over this new venture.

"I'm assuming I would pay for this like I've been doing for the daggers." He nodded. She had managed a few silvers over the past few days, thanks to Uther's gratitude.

"Since it's experimental, it wouldn't be overly expensive, but we'll work on it as we get there." She gave him a grateful smile.

They chatted, sharing stories, and laughing at Gwen's experience she had had with a knight in the castle that day. Merilyn was happy and relaxed, albeit sore. At one point Tom asked her to stand, and Gwen assisted as he took Merilyn's measurements. She didn't want to leave, but Arthur's pile of armor was a steady reminder of what she needed to finish that night. Reluctantly, Merilyn made to leave, thanking them both, Gwen giving her a small hug. She managed to pick up all of Arthur's armor, with Tom's help and she was soon on her way back to Gaius' chambers.

* * *

She trudged through the door and ended up scattering Arthur's armor everywhere as she dropped it onto Gaius's table. Every single muscle in her body felt sore and she was sure she would have bruises in the morning. Gaius gave her an amused smile.

"So, how was your first day as Arthur's servant?" Merilyn groaned as she collapsed onto a nearby bench, looking at Gaius weakly.

"It was absolutely horrid, Gaius. And I've still got to polish his armor and go over tournament etiquette by the morning." Gaius began working on one of her sore shoulders as she spoke. She heard a light pop as pressure was released and some of the soreness disappeared. With everything that she had been doing, she hadn't realized she had gotten that stiff.

She eyed the tournament book on the opposite side of the table, willing it to her. It slid towards her, stopping just in front of her, opening itself to the first page. Merilyn smiled at being able to use her magic for the first time that day, but quickly the smile disappeared once Gaius began to work on her other shoulder.

"What did I tell you about using your magic like that?" Gaius asked worriedly, as her shoulder began to ease into his fingers.

Merilyn gave a small sigh. "If I could actually feel my sodding arms, I would have picked it up myself." Arthur was going to be the end of her.

Gaius continued, "Better yet, what am I supposed to do if you get caught?"

She hadn't considered that. "What would you do, Gaius?"

He seemed uncomfortable. "Let's try to avoid that situation all together, shall we?" Merilyn gave him a sheepish nod as he stretched her arms for her. More popping escaped from her body.

"I saved Arthur and got rewarded by becoming his servant. In what world is that fair?"

Gaius shrugged. "I don't think fairness has anything to do with it. You never know, working for Arthur _might_ end up fun."

Merilyn scoffed. "You think mucking out his horses and cleaning his chamber pot is going to be fun? I find that very unlikely."

* * *

Arthur was ecstatic about the tournament that day. It would bring some fresh excitement into his life, give him a challenge. Not that being a prince wasn't amazing; it definitely had its perks. It was just that every day seemed to be a repeat of the last—going over complaints from commoners, helping with the taxes, training, being fawned over by every woman in kingdom. That last bit never got old, although from time to time it did get discomforting as there was no limit to the type of woman that would fawn over him.

He waited impatiently outside of his tent, already dressed in everything but his armor. Arthur caught glimpse of his servant walking down the row of tents towards him. She paused talking to a knight, sending him a warm smile. Arthur could see her cheeks flush from where he stood. _She never smiles at me like that. Not that it should matter._ He frowned, still impatient. "Oy! Merilyn!" She sent her own frown in response, dismissing the knight that was doting on her, and she took the last few strides she needed to get to Arthur. Merilyn hastily began to awkwardly attach his armor to his person.

It was obvious that she was still learning how to handle the armor. The sight amused Arthur, but he would never let her see it. He faked irritation as she fidgeted the hauberk onto his forearm. "You do know the tournament starts today?" He watched her face flush with embarrassment.

Merilyn muttered a soft, "Sorry, m'lord." She double checked the lacing of his armor. "Are you nervous?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't get nervous."

She grabbed his cloak and moved to tie it around his neck. "I thought everyone gets nervous, sire."

"Oh, do shut up, Merilyn." He found her hands at the base of his neck oddly comforting. Arthur watched as her face frowned in confusion as she attempted to tie his cloak correctly. It offered him a chance to see her eyes, which he hadn't seen up close until now. They were bright blue, with small blue flecks. He didn't realize she had finished her duty, and that he was now staring until he heard her clear her throat. Arthur quickly looked away as she placed his helm in his hands, soon followed by his sword.

"Right, then, good luck, m'lord." She gave him a swift bow and quickly turned away, not seeing the smirk on his face when she turned.

* * *

Merilyn had caught those crystal blue eyes staring down at her after she had finished fastening the prince's cloak. She awkwardly had had to clear her throat to remind him of where they were. It was odd, knowing that a prince, of all people, had been staring intently at her. She was unsure what to think of it, having quickly wished him.

As the knights entered the stadium, she followed closely behind, stopping at the entrance as the lined up before the crowd. The air was filled with cheering as they each took their positions; they sported various crests and colors; Arthur's red was clearly visible to her from the entrance. Uther stepped out in front of the knights, wearing a red cape of his own.

"Knights of the realm," he began, as he stopped right before them. "It is a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the remaining champion, my son, Prince Arthur." The crowd cheered.

King Uther continued, "Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces." Suddenly, Merilyn found herself wishing she were a knight. _All of that gold,_ she thought wistfully. "It is in combat that we learn of a knight's true nature. Whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward. Let the tournament begin!" The crowd let loose a roar.

Merilyn watched the knights each bow their head in respect to the king, and then disperse, leaving Arthur and one other in the arena. Uther stopped by his son before he turned to the stands, giving him a hearty clap on the back. Guards approached the two knights, who each in turn handed over their cloaks, donning their helmets, and retrieving their shields from the guards. Each man readied himself as Merilyn and the crowd looked anxiously on.

With a whirr of metal, Arthur charged the other knight, and they began an onslaught of clashes and bangs as swords met shields or clashed against each other. Arthur met each advance with a flourish of his own, at one point pushing the knight away from him with the force of his shield. Merilyn found herself, surprisingly, cheering for Arthur. The other night swung frantically at Arthur, one swing aiming for his head. Arthur ducked just in time and Merilyn found herself yelling with the crowd. With one last attack, Arthur met blow after blow until he had managed to give his opponent a swift elbow to his chin. Merilyn joined the chorus of cheers and applause as Arthur removed his helmet in victory. She watched as he joined his father as he sat to watch the remaining fights for the day. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments, and she managed a congratulatory smile.

* * *

Arthur's blood was pumping with adrenaline. He didn't want to sit and watch the other fights, but it was what was polite in these circumstances. Winning always sent a thrill through him, and having to sit in the stands with his father always seemed a waste of energy. Despite this, Arthur entered the stands, nodding in response the cheers and congratulations he received; his father merely nodded in his direction. Arthur looked out to see who would fight next and found Merilyn leaning against the stone of the entrance, looking positively happy, staring at him. She offered him a smile and a nod, and he found himself remembering his thoughts earlier when he had noticed the smile she had given the doting knight. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself; he had won a smile.

Sir Valiant, a knight sporting a yellow tunic and shield, with three green snakes as his crest, won his match with vigor. He would definitely prove a formidable opponent. The next knight, one who preferred two swords to a sword and shield, offered an interesting fighting style, his flourishes ending with swift kicks. Arthur was humored to see Merilyn entranced by the two curved swords the man used, her eyes following each stroke as if something all too amazing would happen. This man won his fight, and progressed to fight Knight Valiant in the next round.

Arthur's next fight didn't last long. His skill was too much for his opponent, who ended up collapsing in shame. Arthur stood and watched as Valiant fought the knight with two swords and beat him brutally. He saw disappointment flash over Merilyn's eyes as she turned to go to Arthur's tent to await him.

* * *

Merilyn laid out a bowl of fresh water and food for Arthur for when he returned to the tent and then she waited patiently outside as she watched the other knights come out of the stadium. Some wore sullen faces, making it apparent that they had lost, while others had a certain spring to their step, indicating that they would be fighting once more tomorrow. Knight Valiant was such a man, walking towards his tent with an obvious air of arrogance. Merilyn wasn't thrilled at the sight of him; he seemed overly pompous, as he reached the tent next to Arthur's.

"Good day, m'lady." He nodded to her as he dipped a cloth in his own bowl of water.

"I am no lady, sir, merely a servant." She watched as he glanced over the tent she was positioned in front of.

"You must be mistaken; you are too beautiful to be working for Prince Arthur." Valiant wiped the cloth across his face, wiping whatever grime that had been there away. "Or rather, you work for him under a different capacity?"

Merilyn's face flushed red. "No, sir. I am a servant, not a whore." His eyebrow rose.

"But aren't they one and the same?" She didn't understand why she kept meeting knights that liked to make her angry.

"No, sir, they are not."

"Well, sweet lady, if you are not his whore, would you like to be mine?" He gave a soft chuckle, and acted as though he were about to step in her direction. Merilyn's face flushed with anger and not a moment too soon, Arthur strode up. Valiant straightened up at the sight of the prince, flashing Merilyn a quick smirk, causing her fists to clench at her sides.

Valiant took a small step forward towards Arthur, while Merilyn took an instinctual step back. "May I offer congratulations on your victory today?"

Arthur gave him a polite nod, unaware of what had just happened. "Likewise."

Valiant nodded in return. "I hope to see you at the reception this evening." With that he turned back to his servant, motioning his him to his side while they walked off.

As soon as he was outside of earshot, Merilyn muttered, "Pompous Ass" under her breath, and jumped when Arthur chuckled. She lowered her head. "Sorry, sire." He waived it away as she removed his armor, finally turning from her and grabbing the wet cloth she had prepared for him. Arthur finished cleaning his face and neck, grabbed the chunk of bread she had set out for him, and made to leave. He paused shortly, facing her.

"For tomorrow you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword, and polish my chainmail." He gave her a light smile, and then walked away. She glared at his back, trying to figure out how she would finish all of that in one night.

She spent part of her evening looking up ways she could do all of what he asked of her with magic. Soon enough, Merilyn had it figured out, and each item was in the air being seen to by her powers. She gave a small smile, and then jumped when Gaius came through her door to let her know dinner was ready. Expecting Gaius to bark at her for using magic, she let all of the items fall to the floor, and looked up at him sheepishly, an apologetic look on his face. Despite her expectations though, he mere gave her an exasperated sigh, and walked back out the door.

* * *

The next morning, Merilyn was feeling particularly chipper. Her body wasn't aching from her chores the previous night, something that could definitely be a plus from using magic. She toted Arthur's belongings with her as she stopped by the armory to check on a few things. As she stepped inside, a low hissing could be heard, but she could not easily see its source. Merilyn placed Arthur's items on a nearby table and stopped to investigate.

Again, she could hear the hissing. The sound seemed to be coming from the floor, but she could see no snake, no boiling water, nothing that could possibly let loose a _hiss._ She looked down at Knight Valiant's shield, and after hearing another short hiss, she was sure it was coming from it. The magic she felt from it shocked her. _What would magic be doing within a knight's shield? Is he cheating?_ Kneeling down to investigate, she noticed the red eye of one of the snakes blink right before her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

The point of a sword also caught her throat, and she slowly stood. "Can I help you with something, whore?" Knight Valiant stood across from her, holding a sword in her direction. She shook her head hastily.

"I – I – I was just gathering Prince Arthur's belongings, sir." She dropped her head as she quickly gathered everything that Arthur needed.

"Then you best be on your way," Valiant sneered, dropping his sword.

* * *

Arthur woke to find his armor and weaponry all spread out neatly on his table, allowing for just enough room for the plate and goblet that had been set out. It also appeared as though everything had been cleaned. He took a sniff. _Even the chamber pot it seems._ He was slightly impressed; Merilyn had caught on quickly. As Arthur sat down, Merilyn rushed through the door, with a pitcher of water, offering him a small smile. "Morning, m'lord." She stepped back to his chamber door and waited there, patiently.

Arthur watched her as he ate. She twirled a finger around a braid that fell over her shoulder, her eyes glancing over everything but him it seemed. For once, he saw her without her jacket, and noticed she was sporting a blue tunic and corset, a clear crystal hanging from a cord around her neck. Merilyn definitely looked nicer without that jacket hiding her curves. That was something that he shouldn't have been noticing. He cleared his throat, signaling that he was done, and she came over to grab his plate and goblet.

Merilyn rushed off, presumably to take the plate and goblet to the kitchen, which gave him ample time to wash lightly and dress. By the time she was back he had groomed himself and was ready to don his armor. He motioned to the table.

"You did all of this on your own."

She nodded quickly. "Yes, sire."

"Now let's see if you can get me into it without taking all morning." It was a challenge she seemed ready for. Within no time, she had gotten him into his tunic and armor and placed his dagger and sword into their appropriate places. She finished by handing him his helm. _Not too shabby._

Arthur gave her a grin. "That was much better." Then he realized that he was being a bit too nice. "Not that it could've gotten any worse."

She seemed a little proud and shrugged. "I'm a fast learner, sire." He couldn't help but think, _I'm sure you are. That's inappropriate. _ Arthur frowned as they left his chambers.

* * *

Merilyn followed Arthur as he made his way to the arena, stopping again at the entrance. Excitement filled her as she readied herself to watch him fight again. She didn't realize she was smiling until Gaius came up upon her.

He gave her a playful nudge. "Is it my imagination, or are you beginning to enjoy yourself."

She laughed, "I guess it isn't totally horrible." Her attention was directed back to Arthur, who quickly won his fight, causing her to cheer like she had before.

The next fight was between Sir Valiant and Sir Ewan. Seeing the shield reminded her of what she had seen in the armory earlier that morning. It still confused her. The two nights skirmished, and she thought Sir Ewan might win, but Valiant knocked him to the ground and knocked him out with a hit from his sword. She looked on with concern as Gaius rushed in.

That night, Merilyn had been asked by Arthur to check in on Sir Ewan's condition. She rushed into Gaius' chambers, seeing the old man kneeling over the unconscious knight that was sprawled across the cot. Merilyn dropped Arthur's things—of course she had another night's work ahead of her—on the table as she dashed over to Gaius.

"How is he?"

Gaius looked up at her, worry in his eyes. "It's most odd. Look at this." He motioned to Sir Ewan's neck. "Do you see these two small wounds? It looks like a snake bite." Gaius shook his head in confusion.

Merilyn's head cocked to the side. "How could he have been bitten? He was injured in the sword fight." _Perhaps Valiant was cheating after all._ She knew she would have to see for herself.

Gaius looked down at his patient. "And yet his symptoms are consistent with poisoning—slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can you heal him?" Gaius gave her a shrug. Merilyn wondered if she could use her magic to do so, but so far her knowledge of healing only went so far as to mend small wounds.

"Only with the antidote can I heal him. That may prove difficult though, as I have to have the venom of the snake that bit him to create it." Gaius' face was full with concern. "Without it, I'm afraid Sir Ewan will die."

Merilyn frowned, thinking that there must be some way to help this poor knight. Then she realized, he had been fighting Knight Valiant, and with that she rushed from the room, leaving Gaius looking up after her in confusion.

Merilyn nodded to a servant as she crept through the castle towards the guest quarters. She noticed Valiant making his way down a hallway and quickly followed after, hoping he wouldn't notice her steps. He entered a room with a wooden door, and she snuck closely to it, peaking through to try to see what was going on within his room. The gap was not wide enough, so she lightly pushed the door open further.

Merilyn saw Valiant near a table, withdrawing a small mouse from a cage. With horror, she realized that three snakes seemed to have slithered partly from Valiant's shield, eager for the snake. She watched as one took charge and swallowed the snake whole. Merilyn gasped and tried to back away quietly, but the door squeaked, betraying her attendance. She ran quickly, searching for a place to hide. Finding none, she hoped her magic would come to her aid, willing herself to become unseen.

Surprisingly enough, it worked. Valiant ran past her, not seeming to notice that she was there. Merilyn looked down and was shocked to find that she could not see herself at all. Where her hand should have been waiving in front of her face, there was nothing. She had turned invisible. Slowly, her body reappeared, and she made her way back to Gaius' chamber, astonishment coursing through her at her newly obtained knowledge.

She now knew two things. One, Valiant was using magic. And two, she could hide, she could hide very well indeed.

* * *

Merilyn was almost out of breath as she burst through the door of the physician's chambers. She panted as he rose to meet her, alarmed.

"I just saw one of the snakes in Sir Valiant's shield come alive. He's using magic."

Gaius gave her an accusatory glare. "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head, absolutely sure. "The snake ate an entire mouse in one swallow, Gaius. I watched it." Disgust was obvious on her face. "Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed, so it must have been one of the snakes from the shield."

"I have to tell Arthur. If he fights Valiant, he'll be killed."

"Perhaps," Gaius agreed. "But, do you have any proof?"

Merilyn frowned. "Do you not believe me?"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Merilyn. I fear you'll land yourself in trouble. You can accuse a knight of using magic without proof." Gaius began to pace. "The king will believe a knight over you any day."

"So my word means nothing then?" She was beginning to hate this.

"It accounts for very little as far as the King is concerned." His face softened. "I'm sorry, Merilyn, but that's the way it is."

* * *

They were outside Arthur's tent and Merilyn was putting his armor on him, quicker than she had the day before. She glanced over at his opponent, relieved to see that it wasn't Valiant. The knight she saw, however, was huge.

"Bullocks!" Arthur threw her an amused glare, but said nothing. "That knight is huge! You're telling me you've got to fight that?" She fastened his hauberk and stepped back, giving him a quick look over to check for mistakes.

"Yes, that he is. But he's also slow," Arthur commented as she handed him his sword.

"And you're quick I take it?" He nodded as she placed his helmet in his hands. Merilyn gave him a cheery smile. She was fine with this so long as he wasn't against Valiant. "Good Luck."

Arthur, of course, won as she had expected him to. He was, in fact, considerably faster than the giant knight, the arcs of his great sword never quite reaching Arthur. She was glad to see him win, but moments later she was witness to Valiant winning his match as well. She felt her heart sink as she watched the dead night be carried off the field.

Arthur was going to be fighting Sir Valiant, who had every intent to use his shield from what she could tell. How was she going to convince Arthur that Valiant was cheating?

Her concern was evident when Gaius came into the chamber. She was sitting over her lunch, having hardly touched it, trying to figure out how best to prove Valiant guilty. Merilyn eyed the shallow breaths of Ewan, wanting to save him as well. She felt as if she were at a loss. _What do I do?_

Gaius started hesitantly as he sat down. "Look, Merilyn, about what I said yesterday. Uther won't listen to you or me; we are but servants to him. But I believe that you are right. Valiant is using magic, and we cannot let him get away with this."

Merilyn's eyes showed her confusion as she looked up at him. "But we haven't any proof, Gaius."

"I know Merilyn. However, if we can cure Sir Ewan, the King may be willing to listen to another knight. We only need to get the antidote."

A grin spread across Merilyn's face. "I believe I know where to get it." She rushed out the door.

Merilyn willed herself invisible again, and found that she could move along without making herself apparent. She made her way past the banquet room, pausing for a second as she overheard King Uther and Valiant deep in discussion with the other knights._ So he isn't in his room. Good._ Moving quicker now, she returned to where she had seen Valiant last night and slowly opened the door. Once inside, she released her power, becoming visible once more.

Glancing around she couldn't find any evidence that the snakes were loose. _They must still be in the shield. _She crouched, feeling for one of her daggers as she neared Valiant's shield. Inspecting it, none of the snakes seemed to be moving. Hearing the faint sound of footsteps, she turned towards the door, unsure of what to do, or how she would provoke a snake from the shield. She heard a snarl from behind her and turned in time to see one of the snakes beginning to advance towards her. With a quick slash she removed its head, which caused a quick reaction from the other two. Frantically, Merilyn grabbed the snake head and dashed down the hall, willing herself hidden again during the process.

What Merilyn didn't realize is that Valiant had glimpsed her as she had turned transparent. Or that he had heard her footsteps as she had ran away from his chambers.


	4. Chapter 4: Valiant, Part 2

**I'm honestly surprised to see how many people have been reading this over the past few days. EEEPS! I guess it's tolerable! :P**

**Sexy stuff will eventually happen, I promise. I have plans that will make the story a bit more interesting, but it's going to be a gradual build to that point. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far. 3**

**Standard disclosure—don't sue….I don't own the original content, yadayadayada, and so on.**

* * *

By the time she reached Gaius' chambers, her breath was gone from her. Merilyn was forced to lean against the wall as Gaius took the snakes head from her. She watched with ragged breaths as Gaius positioned the fangs overs a covered flask, the venom dripping from each in slow tendrils before it reached the bottom of the glass.

As the last drop of venom escaped the dead snake's fangs, Gaius looked at her. "I'll need to start on the antidote right away."

She nodded, still catching her breath. "I'll need to tell Arthur." _Although, I haven't a clue how I'll do it. _

Gaius gave a quick nod, and handed her the head. "You'll need this." As he turned to his alchemy set, he paused. "Merilyn?" She glanced up. "What you did was very brave."

Merilyn tentatively knocked on Arthur's door. She knew he had the rest of the afternoon to himself, and had asked her to take the day off, so that he wouldn't be disturbed.

"It's Merilyn, m'lord." She intoned through the door. A hasty "Come in" responded. As she opened the door to Arthur's chambers, she glimpsed a tan, muscled chest as Arthur quickly slid into a teal tunic. Another servant must have brought his dinner up for him, as a half-eaten plate was before him on the table. Merilyn unintentionally blushed at the sight. Even as his servant, she was still unaccustomed to seeing the prince so comfortable.

Merilyn began, "I'm sorry to have interrupted you, sire. I came bringing news of Sir Ewan's condition." Arthur gave her an expectant look. "He seems to have been poisoned. Gaius found a bite on his neck and he believes it to be that of a snake."

Arthur's face contorted in confusion. "That cannot be right. Sir Ewan was fighting Sir Valiant when he fell."

"Too true, sire." She glanced around, anxious about what she was about to have to tell him. "That brings me to my other reason for being here." Merilyn paused. "But I'm not sure you will believe me."

"Well, out with it." Arthur chewed on a chunk of bread from his plate, leaning back in his chair.

"I believe Sir Valiant may be using magic."

Arthur about choked on the bread. "A knight using magic? You cannot be serious, Merilyn."

She fidgeted with the laces of her corset with her hand that wasn't holding the snake. "I thought it crazy, too, at first. I noticed the snakes in his shield move of their own accord when I was in the armory this morning. I thought that maybe I hadn't slept well, or it was just a trick of the light." Merilyn took a deep breath.

"But after Ewan's fall, and Gaius' description of his symptoms, I wondered if there might've been something to it. Gaius needed the venom of the snake that bit Sir Ewan to form an antidote, so I found another chance to inspect Valiant's shield."

Arthur started. "You didn't snoop around in his chambers did you?"

"N – No, Sire. No I did not." She lied, hoping Arthur wouldn't notice her anxiousness. "I saw the shield again before he took it back to his chambers. The snakes moved again, sire. And one tried to attack me. The opportunity was true, so I used one of my daggers to cut its head.' Merilyn placed the snake's head on the table next to Arthur's food. He visibly flinched.

"You? You chopped its head off?" Merilyn raised an eyebrow.

"Women can't chop the heads off things?" She joked. "Gaius and I think that Ewan was beating Valiant in the tournament, so Valiant used the snakes in his shield to win. Gaius is forming an antidote now. We're hoping Ewan will soon be conscious enough to testify about what he saw."

"Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot." Arthur was obviously having issues believing this.

"Ewan was under his shield. No one would have seen Valiant using magic save for him."

Arthur stood, and strode to his window. "I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating."

Merilyn sighed, picking up the snake's head again, and handing it to Arthur. "If you fight Valiant, he'll use the shield against you. He can't win against you fairly, so he'll have to cheat. Look at it. Have you seen such a breed of snake within Camelot before?"

Arthur inspected the snake, and reluctantly shook his head, looking up at Merilyn.

She strode over to him, standing closer to him than she'd ever dared, lowering her head. "I know I'm a servant, and that my word means bloody nothing in the eyes of royals." Merilyn looked up, her eyes pleading. "But please believe me, Arthur; I would not lie to you."

Arthur's face softened. The look that reached Merilyn's eyes searched for something, but she could not tell what. "I want you to swear to me that what you're telling me is true."

"I swear it, Arthur. It's true."

Arthur took a breath, breaking his gaze. "Then I believe you."

* * *

In the morning, Arthur called the court to meet, despite knowing it would delay the fight one day. He sincerely hoped that what Merilyn had told him was true, because otherwise he would be caught sticking his own neck out for his servant. People would see him as weak, and even worse, they would assume that he was trying to back out of the fight, that he was a coward.

He and Merilyn stood patiently as the court assembled. Knight Valiant strode in, accompanied by two guards. Arthur caught him as he sneered towards Merilyn. _Why is he directing that towards her?_ Then it dawned on him, Merilyn must have gotten caught when she had decapitated the snake. That had been a fact she had failed to mention, or she hadn't even known that she had been see. Arthur hoped it wouldn't come back to cause them trouble, especially now that they were at court.

Uther strode into the room and Arthur bowed his head respectfully. "Why have you summoned the court?"

Arthur strode forward as his father reached his throne. He took a deep breath, hoping to gain courage from the air that entered his lungs. "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament."

His father looked to Valiant, who still stood glaring at Merilyn. "Valiant, what do you have to say of this?"

Sir Valiant turned to face them. "My lord, this is ridiculous. I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

Uther quickly asked, a serious glare accompanied it. "Do you have evidence?"

Arthur nodded. "I do." He waved Merilyn forward, and she quickly handed the king the head, following it with a quick bow. Uther eyed the detail of it, and looked to Arthur for more.

"May I see the shield?" Valiant complied quickly. Arthur felt Merilyn get closer to him.

"Don't let your father get too close," she whispered, her breath hot on his ear. He nodded, withdrawing his sword.

"Be careful father," he warned, stepping closer, unsure of what to expect. Uther simply waved him off as he ran a hand across the shield.

"Merilyn." Arthur turned to see that Gaius had arrived, and was calling her to him. Arthur was growing anxious; he did not see Ewan accompanying Merilyn.

He grabbed Merilyn's arm before she stepped to Gaius. "We need Ewan. Find out what's happening." She nodded.

Arthur turned back to his father and Valiant, finding Valiant giving Merilyn another glare. "As you see, m'lord, it's just an ordinary shield."

Frustration began to build up within Arthur's chest. "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive." He widened his arms in irritation, earning a look from his father of disproval.

"Then how am I to know that what you say is true?"

"I have a witness, father." Arthur replied. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes in the shield and the poison has made him grievously ill. However, Gaius has fashioned an antidote and administered it to him. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic." Arthur looked to Valiant as he spoke those last words, noticing a smirk on Valiant's face.

"Where is this witness?" Uther asked in a stony voice.

Arthur hesitated, now worried. "He should be here." He looked back to see Merilyn's face confused and frantic as she spoke with Gaius. Something had obviously happened. Arthur's stomach turned. _This isn't going to go well._

* * *

Merilyn's eyes popped at Gaius's news. "Are you sure?" She asked in a frantic whisper. He gave her a solemn nod, and she turned towards Arthur, trying to keep her fear from reaching her eyes as he stepped towards her.

He seemed confused and angry as he asked, "Where's Ewan?"

She swallowed, "He –He's dead." Arthur's eyes widened before his face set into a stony expression.

"I'm waiting!" Uther's stern voice made her jump. Merilyn watched worriedly as Arthur turned towards him.

Arthur spoke softly, "I'm afraid the witness is dead." Veins began to pop on Uther's temple and Merilyn felt her legs begin to tremble. She managed a look in Valiant's direction and the look of utter contempt brought anger into her heart as well. _He's done something!_

Uther strode slowly to his son. "So you have no proof to support these allegations?"

Arthur's voice was softer still. "No." He turned to Merilyn. "But my servant fought the snakes…" Him turning to her surprised her, although she didn't know what good it would do.

"Your servant?" Uther seethed. "We're trusting the word of your _servant?_" The way he said it made Merilyn cringe. It reminded her of how Valiant had named her Arthur's whore. She felt small. "You make accusations against a _knight_ on the word of your _servant_?" He was angry enough that spittle flew from his mouth as he seethed.

Arthur surprisingly defended her. "I believe she's telling me the truth. What does she have to gain by telling me otherwise?"

"My lord," Valiant stepped forward, his glare switching from her to Arthur. "Am I really to be judged by some hearsay from some…" _Don't you dare say it. _"…servant." His intonation still implied his meaning, and his grin did so as well. Her face flushed with anger from his words.

Merilyn momentarily forgot her place and rushed forward, finding herself being held back by Arthur, who could hardly contain her. "I've seen those snakes come alive! I _know_ you've done something to Knight Ewan! Why else would he _die_ after having been given the antidote?" Her anger was getting away from her.

Uther stepped to her, giving a painful slap to her face. "How dare you interrupt? GUARDS!" he bellowed in her face. Merilyn slumped back in fear, feeling hands on both of her elbows as she felt the guards grab her. Her cheek stung where he had struck her.

As she was led the guards out of the room, Merilyn heard Valiant speak up. "My lord?" Uther halted the guards.

Valiant looked at her with a malicious gleam in his eyes. "I'm sure the servant was merely mistaken. I would not want her punished on my account." Uther nodded.

He gave Arthur a strict look. "You see? This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor." Arthur bowed his head, a shameful expression on his head.

Valiant perked up. "M'lord, if your son made these accusations because he is afraid to fight tomorrow, I will gladly accept his withdrawal." Merilyn wished she wasn't restrained.

Uther's expression was one of disappointment. "Is this true, Arthur? Do you wish to withdraw?" Arthur shook his head. "Then what am I to make of these allegations?"

Merilyn heard Arthur draw a short breath. "Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding. I withdraw my allegations to Sir Valiant." There was a pause before he continued. "Please accept my apology." She heard Valiant accept, and she watched as Arthur swiftly left the room.

"Merilyn," Uther started, her head was still bowed. "You will finish what duties you have for my son today. Then you shall do whatever Knight Valiant asks of you for the rest of the night." With that, the guards released her, and she moved to leave the room.

She found Arthur in his quarters pacing and agitated. When she appeared he rushed at her. "I believed in you!" Merilyn flinched at his yell. "I trusted you. And here, you have made me look the fool."

Merilyn found it difficult to speak, her voice soft. "That was not the intent, sire. It did not quite go to plan. We did not know Sir Ewan would die."

"You can bloody well say that! Didn't go to plan? My father and the _entire_ court now think me a coward. And it is because of _you_." His voice was scathing, enough to make her step back. He matched her step, and she continued to back up until she hit the wall, unable to continue further. "You humiliated me!"

"W – We can still expose Valiant."

"You think I still care about Valiant?" Arthur paused looking away, and then he lowered his voice. "I no longer require your services. You may leave."

Merilyn's face gaped in shock; not three days on the job and she was sacked. "You're sacking me?" She asked in such a way that it was now Arthur backing up as she stepped from the wall. "After I've told you nothing but the _truth?_"

"A truth that, need I remind you, could not be proven." Her eyes narrowed. "I need a servant has sense, a servant I can trust. Get out of my sight!"

Merilyn huffed, stopping her advance. "You will soon find how much you should have trusted me, Arthur Pendragon." She slammed the door as she left.

* * *

Merilyn rushed to the cave beneath the city, her anger broiling within her as she ran. No one, it seemed, save for Gaius, trusted her word. There was no way that Arthur Pendragon was to be a part of her destiny, nor she a part of his. She found her way to the ledge, torch in hand. The dragon was nowhere in sight.

"Where are you?" She shouted into the damp air of the cavern. Silence was her only answer. "I just wanted you to know, whatever you _think_ my destiny is, whatever it is you think it is that I'm supposed to do, you've got the wrong bloody person!" Silence still engulfed the cave. "That's it. I'm gone. Goodbye." Merilyn turned to leave the cave.

Only then did the Great Dragon land on his perch behind her. "If only it was so easy to escape one's destiny."

Merilyn turned back to him. "How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?"

The dragon's golden eyes looked down upon her. "A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole, very soon you shall learn that, young witch."

"More frelling riddles?" Merilyn shrugged, shaking her head. "Just great."

His golden head moved closer to her, those golden eyes giving her a pointed stare. "That your and Arthur's path lies together is but the truth."

She cocked her head at the dragon. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, Merilyn, this is not the end. It is but the beginning." Merilyn sighed as the dragon took flight, now sullen knowing that she had Valiant to tend to.

* * *

Merilyn shakily knocked on the door, and brought in a sharp breath as Knight Valiant opened the door. He gave her a smirk as he motioned her inside.

"Hello, little whore." The corners of his mouth drew up in a snarlish grin.

"I've told you before, I am no whore." Merilyn glanced about, anxious to get this over with. "What is it that you need tended to?"

He shrugged, sitting in a chair contentedly. "I actually have nothing that needs tending to. King Uther's request has given me a rare chance." Valiant directed his attention to his shield. "Come out and play with our new guest." Two snakes slithered out of the shield and began circling where she stood, hissing up at her. Merilyn dared not move, it would not prove useful to get bitten.

"I've been thinking, Merilyn, that you do not belong here. It's not every day that one finds someone with skills such as yours."

"To what do you mean, sir?" Merilyn's heart was nearly beating out of her chest. _I officially hate snakes._

"Ah, well, becoming invisible is a rare feat indeed. I wonder, what else it is you can do?" She did not respond, astonished that he knew. "I find it astonishing to find a witch working under the employ of royalty, especially under the rule of Uther." Valiant rose from his chair and stepped towards her, his snakes allowing him room to approach.

"You see, tomorrow, when I have won the tournament, when your prince is dead on the ground; I will have Uther falling to my feet. And, I will have you, witch, to help me do this." Greed leaked into his eyes as he grabbed her chin with rough fingers. "With your power under my control, people, kings and peasants alike, will bow before me. I will be King."

Merilyn's eyes had narrowed. "And how, Sir Valiant, do you intend to control me?" A fist met her jaw in reply, reeling her sideways.

"I will force you into compliance." A hand caught her arm and another fist met her eye, causing her to scream in agony as she collapsed to the floor. Valiant brought a boot to her ribs and she doubled over from the force of the blow. "You _will_ do as I command." His snakes slithered towards her.

Merilyn's anger boiled over. "Then you are a fool." Her eyes flashed gold, causing Valiant and both snakes to be flung backwards. The snakes hissed in agony, retreating into the safety of their shield. Merilyn slowly got to her feet, moving a hand over to her now bruised ribs and stomach. She strode to where Valiant lay crumpled on the floor.

With her magic, she slammed him into the nearby wall, holding him back first against it. His body shook with short sobs, his fear evident in his wide eyes.

"Who are _you_ to think that you can command me?" Her voice shaking with ferocity. It shocked her; she had never been so angry before. "You, who have resorted to using an enchanted shield to try and win a tournament?" Merilyn scoffed. "You have _no idea_ what I am capable of." She moved him down to the floor, allowing him to stand.

"I'll tell you what you will do tomorrow. You will fight, but you will lose, and you'll lose graciously to preserve Arthur's honor. And then you will leave." Valiant made to protest, and she let loose a reply much like his had been earlier. His eye began to puff up. "You _will_ leave and you will make no mention of who or what I am. And if you so much as _attempt_ to do anything other than just that, so help me…"

She turned to leave the room, and then paused, glancing at the sobbing man from over her shoulder. "If you so much as try to hurt Arthur, or anyone in the kingdom, you _will_ die. I promise you that." The door shut softly behind her.

* * *

Merilyn left swiftly, making it to the steps of the courtyard before collapsing on the stairs. Her skin throbbed where Valiant had left his marks, she was sure it would bruise. Healing it was an option, but some small part of it felt it necessary to show the world Valiant's true side. She would go to Gaius to see about her stomach and ribs, but the rest would be left alone.

A sigh was let loose from her mouth, and she closed her eyes, trying to empty her mind of what had happened of her day. A man had ended up dead, Arthur thought she had betrayed his trust, and while she had done well to threaten Valiant, she had a feeling that he would find means to retaliate. Merilyn needed some means of ensuring that Valiant would not use his shield tomorrow. Her mind came up blank, and she let loose a groan.

She hadn't realized that Gwen had appeared before her. "Merilyn? Are you ok?" Merilyn opened her eyes to see a shock stricken Guinevere moving to sit beside her.

"I'm alright," she managed.

"Your face…" Gwen's fingers gently touched the tender skin around her eye, and Merilyn flinched.

Merilyn groaned once more. "A result of tending to that sodding Knight Valiant." It wasn't far from the truth. Gwen's eyes went wide.

"Is it true what you said about Valiant using magic?" Merilyn nodded.

"What are you going to do?"

Merilyn shook her head, slightly amused. "Why does everyone seem to think it's down to me to do something about it?"

Gwen gave her a small shrug. "Because it is, isn't it? You have to show everyone that you were right and that they were wrong, that your word is to be trusted."

Merilyn glanced at her. "How do I do that, Gwen?"

"I'm not sure." Merilyn chewed on her lip, and glanced around, her eyes resting on a statue of a dog and shield. Her eyebrow rose. "You wouldn't by chance have a wheelbarrow, would you Gwen?"

* * *

After a short early supper with Gwen and Tom, they both helped her wheel the statue to the physician's chambers, offering their farewells accompanied by confused glances as they left. Merilyn rolled the wheelbarrow through the chamber, grinning as Gaius gave her the most curious look.

"What are you doing with that?" Gaius gaped after her.

"I'm going to let everyone see the snakes for themselves." _And screw Knight Valiant in the process._

Merilyn rolled the statue into her room and shut the door behind her, rushing to where she had hidden the book Gaius had given her. Frantically rushing through the pages, she looked to find anything that would make something inanimate come to life. Finally, about two-thirds into the book, she found a spell that she thought would suffice.

She eyed the dog. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" Nothing happened. She tried again, "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" And again, she had the same result, nothing. Merilyn repeated the process again and again, but to no avail. Each attempt began to frustrate her to no end.

Hours later and she was still at it, and she decided she needed a break. Merilyn left the chambers and walked out into the cool night air, hoping something would help her make the spell work. She gave the city a quick walk through and on her return, she noticed light still peaking from Arthur's chambers. He was still awake. _Maybe I can convince him to leave the fight._

Upon reaching Arthur's chambers, she politely knocked on the already open door. Arthur stood in front of the fire, not glancing up, but seeming to know who had just entered his chambers.

"I thought I told you to get out of my sight." His voice was soft, lacking command. Merilyn stepped closer.

"Don't fight Valiant in the final tomorrow." Arthur sighed, his eyes lost somewhere in the fire. "He'll use the shield against you, Arthur."

"I know."

Merilyn's brow furrowed, much to the protest to her now bruised eye. "Then withdraw, you have to withdraw." Her voice was insistent.

"I can't withdraw," he turned to look at her, exasperated, but then his eyes alighted on her face, on the bruises there. "...Merilyn." She lowered her gaze. "The people expect their prince to fight." He stepped towards her. "How can I be expected to lead men into battle if they think me a coward?" Arthur stopped right before her.

"Valiant will kill you, if you fight, you die." Merilyn stated simply not raising her gaze from the floor. She felt a warm hand raise her chin, and she winced at the feel of it pressing against her jaw. Arthur must have noticed her discomfort because he altered the position of his hand.

"Then I die proving myself." He paused. "Who did this to you?" There was true concern in his voice, something she didn't expect after their yelling match earlier.

"After you left court, your father demanded that I serve Valiant for the day." She paused as Arthur turned her face to inspect the bruises. "This was the result of that service." Arthur let go of her face, stepping back.

He seemed shocked. "He beat you?" She nodded her reply.

"He has some bruises of his own though, m'lord." To this she smiled, almost wickedly. She shook her head, trying to bring them back to the subject at hand; the prince needn't worry about her bruises now. "How can you go out there, ready to die?"

Arthur gave her a pointed look. "Because I have to. It's my duty."

Merilyn looked away. "Then get some rest, sire. No need for you to fight without your wits about you. Good night." For once, she bowed, and then turned and left the room.

Once back in her own chambers, she spent the last few hours before dawn trying to work out the spell. On countless occasions she found herself dozing and had to shake herself awake, reminding herself that she needed to keep Arthur alive, and send Valiant on his way.

* * *

By the time the first rooster sang its tune, Arthur had hardly slept. His worries clouded his mind, and had kept sleep at bay. Breakfast seemed only to last for a few mere moments and then his previous servant was on hand, helping him into his armor. He was facing the window when Morgana entered.

Arthur felt her hand on his shoulder as she dismissed the servant, and she began the final process of checking his fastenings. "Allow me?" He nodded, and she worked her way around his body, checking each section as she went. His curious gaze followed her as she went.

Morgana must have seen it as she gave him a quick explanation. "I used to help my father into his armor." She offered him a sympathetic smile. Never had she acted so sisterly before, despite her status as Uther's ward. It seemed everyone was treating him so gently this morning, as if he were going to die. _And I just might._

After finding that everything was in order, she made for his helmet, returning quickly and pressing it into his hands. Arthur offered her a soft "Thanks," and then stepped around her to leave the room.

"Arthur?" Arthur paused to look back at Morgana. "Be careful." He nodded.

"I'll see you at the feast," he meant it as an assurance, and then he exited his chambers.

As he made his way to the arena, it seemed as if every person he passed treated him as a thing that was about to fall apart. This is what he had wanted to avoid, but the spectacle at court yesterday made this whole situation unavoidable. The audience gave them their brightest cheers as he stepped out onto the field. Valiant was ready, standing in front of the crowd, giving him a seething glare as he strode to stand beside him. Arthur noticed Valiant's left eye was a blue and purple blotch. Merilyn had been truthful about his bruises. _Here's to hoping that was the only thing she was truthful about._

Each knight gave a short bow to Uther, who sat expectantly before them. They touched swords, as was the necessary etiquette, and took their stances apart from each other. Arthur drew a short breath as Valiant charged, hoping he was ready for whatever he would throw at him. He blocked each swing that aimed its way towards his body, parried what blows he could, adding as many as he could to put Valiant at a disadvantage. They were dancing the knight's dance, each sending blow upon blow on the other. The crowd cheered and groaned with each blow or missed swing.

A chance moment allowed Arthur a slash at Valiant's helm, forcing it off entirely. As he watched it fall to the ground, Arthur pulled his own off, as a means to showing that he meant to give a fair fight. The crowd cheered as he did so, sweat tricking down the side of his chin as he managed to pull his hood down. Valiant gave him a small sneer, and attacked with new vigilance, giving him a sharp attack with his shield. Arthur felt a sharp pain on his chin as he fell backwards.

Valiant charged again and Arthur made to block him, but Valiant's boot prevented the move. Arthur blocked with his sword and rolled just in time to see Valiant's sword miss his face. _He is definitely intent on killing me, for whatever reason._ Arthur made it to his feet, only to have Valiant disarm him, and send him forcefully against the wall. Arthur watched as Valiant gave Merilyn a quick mischievous grin, and he took the opportunity to land a swift elbow to his jaw, sending Valiant reeling.

Suddenly, two snakes emerged from Valiant's shield, right before Arthur's very eyes. Shock was his only expression, and then fear came along to replace it.

Valiant looked down. "W – What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" _So he was using magic. _Arthur heard his father mutter something much to the same realization.

Arthur kept his eyes on the snakes. "And now they all see you for what you really are."

Valiant gave a hearty chuckle, and both snakes slid from the shield and began to advance on Arthur. "Kill him!"

Arthur looked frantically around, all the while managing to dodge strikes from the snakes. He backed up against the railing near Morgana and his father.

"Arthur!" He turned to see Morgana throwing him a sword. He gratefully caught it and swung back to delay Valiant's and the snake's advances. With one deft swing, both snakes lost their heads. Arthur turned his attention to Valiant, who then charged towards him. Arthur parried swing after swing, and once he saw his chance he closed in on Valiant, bringing his sword to its hilt in Valiant's chest. As he slid his sword from Valiant's embracing torso, the crowd teemed with cheers and applause. Arthur stood there, breathing in the air of victory, as he received an approving nod from his father.

* * *

Merilyn had not slept a wink. Her determination to see this spell through was the only thing that kept her awake. The sun peaked through her window, now past its early morning position, and she knew she must hurry, but the welcoming arms of sleep were too inviting. She unwillingly slumped into a relaxed trance-like state, still mumbling "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._"

A sharp bark from the corner of the room was quick to bring her from her sleepy reverie. Excitement overwhelmed as she realized the spell had finally worked. The dog began to advance upon her and she quickly left her room, her door shaking as the dog tried to claw its way out. Merilyn rushed to leave the chamber as Gaius entered.

"Arthur is fighting Valiant." Gaius said urgently.

"I know, I know, I'm on my way," She replied hastily, never slowing her pace. She shouted a quick warning back to Gaius. "Don't go back to my room. I'll deal with it later." As if in reply, a sharp bark was heard from her chambers.

Merilyn arrived at the arena in time to see Arthur advance upon Valiant, bringing a swing down upon his head with a blow that removed his helmet. She watched as he took of his own, chastising him mentally for not keeping it on. This seemed to be a move Valiant was waiting for; he was quick to attack, landing a blow to Arthur's chin with his shield, a blow that landed Arthur forcefully on the ground. Valiant attacked again, sending his sword home to where Arthur's head had been just moments before. It was all the proof she needed. Valiant definitely wasn't going to step down.

Arthur had made it to his feet, but was disarmed and forced to the wall closest to Merilyn. Valiant gave her a quick sneer, indicating he was going to see this through, regardless of what she had to say about it. Merilyn gave him a cold stare in return, grinning as Arthur brought his elbow home to Valiant's jaw. It was her moment.

As Valiant was sent flying back, she focused intently upon his shield. "_Bebay odothay arisan quickum._" The two snakes began to slide from the shield. Merilyn could hear gasps of shock from the crowd. Arthur stayed out of range from the snakes, stepping lightly around Valiant.

"W – What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" Valiant's look was frantic as he saw the snakes emerge from his shield. His quick glance to Merilyn ended with a hearty grin on her end.

"And now they all see you for what you really are." Arthur stayed out of the snakes grasp.

Valiant gave Arthur a chuckle and a glare full of malice. Both snakes fully slithered from the shield, and Valiant barked an order to them to kill Arthur. Merilyn wasn't sure what she could do from this point that wouldn't implicate outside help, or that further magic was involved. All she could do was watch.

To her relief, Morgana managed to toss Arthur a sword, and within seconds both snakes were beheaded, and the sword made contact with Valiant's chest. Merilyn began to breathe again, not realizing that her breath had been stuck in her lungs this whole time, as Valiant's body slid to the ground. She had at least been true to her word. He had ended up dead.

* * *

Arthur had snuck away quietly before dressing for the feast, having one thing in mind. He needed some means of thanking Merilyn, without outright thanking her. Giving it some thought, he decided that this was the best plan of action.

He knocked on the blacksmith's door. Tom opened it, shocked at the person in front of him. Arthur gave him a hearty smile and walked in. "Hello, Tom."

"S – S – Sire. What can I do for you?" He was obviously nervous.

Arthur turned to Tom. "I need to know what Merilyn was doing here the other day."

Tom frowned. "She only seeked to have her daggers replaced, sire. I haven't started on them, as she has not been able to complete payment as of yet." Tom paused. "Why are you troubling yourself with this, sire, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Consider it me paying for a debt. Is there anything else you have been helping her with?" Tom nodded. Arthur was surprised, she had come to him for more than just daggers it seemed.

Tom seemed a little embarrassed. "She came by after you two trained. The armor didn't fit her, and it seemed difficult for her to move. I mentioned helping her with some experimental armor."

Arthur chuckled at the memory. "That was evil of me wasn't it?" Tom just blushed. "I assume that, too, she would receive after having paid for it." Tom nodded.

"I'm working with Elsi on the plans. I think she had a few extra things she wanted to test on Merilyn as well." Tom looked curious.

"Ok, one last thing. Did you get to go to the fights?"

"When I had a break, I went to see how it was going. You fought valiantly, m'lord." The expression on Tom's face was that of amazement.

"Then I trust you saw Sir Eddlemoor, the knight that wielded the two curved swords."

Tom nodded at the description. "Yes, the two scimitars. They're of foreign origin, but easily replicated. What of it, sire?"

"Can you forge a pair?"

Tom paused, unsure. "I believe so, sire."

"Then you will forge a pair for Merilyn. Take as long as you need, but make the daggers your first priority. Make everything the finest that you can muster, but she can never know that it was I that requested it." Tom nodded slowly as Arthur took a small pouch from his waist. "I trust this will more than cover for it." A pile of gold coins spilled from the pouch and Tom drew a short breath of air in surprise.

"Y – Yes, m'lord. But what shall I do when she comes to pay?" Tom looked disturbed by this thought.

"Simply have Gwen return the money to me. I'll find a way to make sure Merilyn gets it back." Arthur gave Tom a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Thank you, Tom." With that done, he headed back to the castle, cheerily.

* * *

His father announced his arrival as he walked into the banquet hall. "My honorable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion." Arthur flushed slightly at the onslaught of applause. He approached Morgana to escort her to their table.

He gave her a polite nod, offering her his arm. "My lady."

She returned his nod with a happy grin of her own. "My champion." As they walked forward she leaned in. "Has your father apologized yet for not believing you?"

He shook his head. "He'll never apologize." Arthur turned to gaze at the ward. "I hope you're not disappointed that Valiant is not here to escort you."

As Morgana withdrew her arm from his, she replied, "It turns out he wasn't really champion material."

"That was some tournament final," Arthur commented, thinking back on the events earlier that day.

Morgana grinned. "Tell me about it. It's not every day a woman gets to save her prince."

Arthur scoffed, feeling undignified. "I wouldn't say that I needed exactly saving. I'm sure I would have thought of something." _I'm not sure what as of right now, but I'm sure it would've been something good._

Morgana gave him a frown. "So you're too bloody proud to admit you were saved by a girl."

"Because I….wasn't." _This is pitiful_.

The look on Morgana's face was a hateful one. "You know what? I wish Valiant was escorting me."

"Me, too." He retorted. "Then I wouldn't have to listen to your babbling!" Morgana turned on heel and walked away, leaving Arthur to himself. He turned to his seat, glimpsing Merilyn waiting nearby with a wine pitcher. The bruises on her eye and chin had turned a dark purple. A silent rage built up again within him at the sight, despite knowing that there was no longer anything to be done about it, and knowing that having done something would have landed him in serious trouble. He rushed to her.

"Can you believe Morgana?" Merilyn have Arthur a dumbfounded look. "She says she _saved_ me. Like I needed any help." He scoffed and Merilyn's lip drew into a small smirk, what for he didn't know.

Arthur drew in a deep breath. "Look, Merilyn." Her face grew still. "I wanted to say that I made a mistake." Merilyn's deep blue, gold flecked eyes grew wide. "It was…unfair to have sacked you." He heard a small "Hmph!" from under her breath and resisted a grin. Her words from yesterday ran through his mind.

"_You will soon find how much you should have trusted me, Arthur Pendragon!" _

_How right she had been._

Merilyn gave him a grin. _I've won one again!_ "Don't worry about it, sire. Buy me a drink and we can call it even."

Arthur frowned. "Um, Merilyn…" Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh, bullocks! I – I didn't mean like that!" She cupped a hand to her mouth, and her cheeks flushed red for a brief moment. It amused him.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "I was only going to say, I can't really be seen buying drinks for my servant." His tone was lightly flirtatious, and he gave her a wide grin, and she flushed redder still.

Her face soon turned to a frown though, as she caught another meaning to his words. "Your servant, m'lord? You sacked me, remember?"

Arthur shrugged. "And now I'm rehiring you. Which means….my chambers need cleaning, my clothes need washing, my armor needs repairing…..let's see…..oh!...my boots need cleaning…" he continued, holding in his laughter as Merilyn's face turned to one of complete frustration as he turned to head to his seat. _She was cute when she was frustrated. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Mark of Nimueh, Part 1

**It's official. I'm not obsessed with seeing this through. XD I actually dreamed up an idea last night, that's how much my mind has been on this. It's actually pretty nice to have something to focus on that isn't school or work.**

**Standard disclaimer, you know the drill.**

* * *

About two weeks had passed since the tournament and Merilyn's bruises had fully healed. Her rib, which Valiant had broken when he had kicked her, was still on the mend, but Gaius had given her the go ahead to do intensive things once more. As a start, she had training with Arthur that afternoon. Merilyn tried to figure out why training with his knights wasn't doing the trick or if Arthur simply had something against her. Doing his every bidding definitely had its perks, however. She was only a half silver away from getting her daggers.

Merilyn walked with Gaius along the street. They were delivering tonics and potions, helping mothers with their sick children, doing whatever was necessary in the lower town. It was becoming a weekly routine, Merilyn noticed, and the town's people seemed happier for it. She wondered if perhaps it was a ploy by Uther to ensure his people would back his every decision. _Keep them healthy and you'll keep them happy._ It definitely made sense.

Gaius approached a man sprawled in the middle of the street. Citizens kept their distance, which was a normal protocol when dealing with those who had either passed out from too much alcohol, or were truly drunk. Merilyn noticed the man's skin was pale white. There wasn't much chance that this was merely a passed out drunk. She watched as Gaius stooped to examine the man.

"Aren't you afraid?" Merilyn asked as he did so.

Gaius glanced up at her. "Of what, Merilyn?"

Merilyn thought it obvious. "That you'll catch whatever it is."

The look she was given made her feel idiotic for having asked. "I'm the court physician, this is my job," Gaius said, matter-of-factly. "Most of the time there is nothing really to be scared of." As he said this, he turned the man over. All of his skin was pasty white, his veins a deep blue. His eyes had lost all color, the appearance of them now was eerie.

"You were saying?" Gaius gave her a raised eyebrow as he began to look around.

"People mustn't see this. They'll panic." Merilyn made to grab for a nearby sheet that someone had hung over a fence. She made a mental note to clean it before bringing it back, hoping they wouldn't think it stolen in the mean time. She handed a corner to Gaius and they managed to cover the body. With more her strength than his, they lifted the lifeless corpse into a nearby wagon and set off to return to Gaius' chambers. This task, figuring out what had killed him, was urgently more important than servicing the lower town folk.

They had made it the entrance to the castle courtyard when Gwen caught up with them. Merilyn quickly covered an exposed foot and turned to greet her, aware of the irritated glance Gaius was throwing their way. Gwen was cheery, sporting a bundle of flowers on her way to the castle.

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked sweetly of her friend.

Merilyn shrugged. "Just carrying something up to the castle. Gaius needs to run an experiment." It wasn't far from the truth.

Gwen looked around Merilyn's shoulder, trying to get a better view. "Looks heavy," she commented, when Merilyn blocked her view once more.

Merilyn shook her head. "It's really just nothing. Supplies of a sort." She looked down at the flowers in Gwen's hand, "Did someone get you flowers?"

Gwen blushed and then offered Merilyn a shrug. "I wish someone had gotten me flowers. I picked them for Morgana's chambers. Would you like a few?"

Without waiting for an answer, Gwen deftly withdrew a few buds from her bundle and began securely placing them within Merilyn's braided bun. "There you are." Gwen said when she finished. "It's actually a nice change. Purple suits you." Merilyn smiled at her. _Not that anyone will notice a few flowers on the back of her head._

"Thank you, Gwen." Merilyn rushed, knowing she was keeping Gaius held up. "I'll try to come by for dinner once I've served Arthur his." Their dinners were becoming routine. Tom and Gwen were like family, always welcoming her to their table. She always made a point of bringing something from the castle kitchen, whatever she could beg away.

"See you then," Gwen replied, offering a small wave as she headed to the castle.

Gaius gave an inaudible mumble as they began pushing the cart forward once more.

* * *

Gaius inspected the man's skin once they set him on the table. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Do you think it could be some kind of plague?" Merilyn was still keeping a slight distance from the body, still unsettled with being in such a vicinity of someone who was so creepily dead.

Gaius shook his head, withdrawing the glass he was using to magnify the man's face. "No, I fear something such as this could never come from nature." Merilyn caught his meaning.

She gave him a pointed glance. "You think it's caused by magic?"

Just then Merilyn heard Arthur's voice calling for her from the hallway just outside their chambers. Gaius nodded to her and she rushed to the door, blocking it with her body so that Arthur could not see past her into the room. There was no need to trouble the prince just yet, as they hadn't a clue as to what had caused this man's death.

"I'm on my way. Sorry that I'm late." She said hurriedly.

Arthur's brow rose. "Don't worry, I'm getting used to it." Arthur's retort forced her to gasp, almost playfully. Today was the only day she had been late since the day after Valiant had died. She had perfectly good reasons for both instances. Arthur gave her a grin, and then she noticed his eye's upon her head. _Oh hell, why does he have to notice, now of all times?_

"Did someone give you flowers?" There was an odd inflection to his voice.

"Gwen gave them to me this morning. Actually, she kind of forced them on me. I didn't have much choice in the matter." Merilyn shook her head.

"Well they're a nice change, Merilyn." He offered her a smile as she awkwardly looked away, blushing. She was not quite accustomed to his compliments, rare as they may be. Arthur's face turned serious, and he cleared his throat, obviously wanting to get to the matter he had arrived for.

He nodded over her shoulder towards Gaius. "Tell Gaius my father wants to see him now." Arthur turned, briskly walking away. Merilyn closed the door after him, turning back to Gaius.

"I heard." Gaius nodded, searching for his satchel.

Merilyn rolled her eyes. "Why couldn't he have just told you that himself?"

Gaius' looked at her, "It's because you're his servant, Merilyn. That's just the way that it is." Merilyn sighed, walking over to Gaius to see what he needed of her before they left to see the king.

"If he knew what I am, what I've done…" She shook her head in frustration.

Gaius' glance was one of concern. "Then you would be a dead servant. He can never know, Merilyn. Alright, then, get this covered up."

"Oy! I'm not your servant." She mocked a fake huffiness, flashing Gaius a smile.

"No, but you do live here. Come on then." Merilyn grabbed a nearby sheet and covered the body, and then continued to follow Gaius out the door.

* * *

They entered the court to find one of the royal servants sprawled dead on the floor. He looked much like the man in their chambers looked, pale with blue veins and white eyes. The sight of a second instance of this disease, this plague sent shivers down Merilyn's spine. Courteriers had filled the room, looking on with disgust and shock.

Gaius strode and knealt over the body as Merilyn stood back. Uther's voice was filled with what Merilyn could only assume was concern. "What's happened to him?"

Gaius stood. "I'm not sure, sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

Uther frowned. "Why didn't you report it to me?"

Gaius' head shook as he answered. "I was attempting to find the cause."

"And what have you found?"

Merilyn watched as Gaius took a deep breath. "I don't think it's time to rush to conclusions, sire. The scientific process is a long one." Merilyn's eyes graced the ground. She knew what Gaius said wasn't the full truth.

The frown on Uther's face deepened. "What are you concealing from me, Gaius?"

"Sire," Gaius paused. "I have seen nothing like it in all of my years. The victims are dying within the cycle of a day, and it's spreading fast."

Uther's concern increase. "And what is the cause?"

Gaius shrugged. "I think you should say the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."

Uther's face turned grave and he turned to his son. "You _must_ find who did this."

Arthur nodded. "I will father."

Uther continued. "Increase your presence in the town, conduct door to door searches. This sorcerer must be found." Merilyn bent with Gaius to pick up the dead body, cringing at the touch of the cold skin. "Double the guards on all of the gates. And…" she noticed a pause. "Lend the physician your servant."

Arthurs face contorted into a frown. "Merilyn? But…"

"We need Gaius to find a cure, perhaps her help will quicken the process." Arthur didn't seem happy by this development, but nodded nonetheless. "If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out." Merilyn noticed Uther's voice deepen to a whisper. "This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenging all that we have worked for. If we cannot control this plague, the people will turn to magic for a cure, and we cannot have that."

"I'll do what I can, father," she heard Arthur's reply as she and Gaius managed the body onto a stretcher and began to exit the chamber.

* * *

Merilyn and Gaius strode the streets with a guarded escort, looking for any bodies that would need to be dealt with. They had found three already since that morning. The appearance of guards searching through each and every house was unnerving, fear was beginning to spread throughout the town. She watched as Arthur pointed some guards into a house, while he himself talked to its owner.

Hearing a groan, she looked down, noticing a man still alive, but sporting the beginning of this new disease. His hand reached out to her, and she knelt in front of him, feeling sorrow well up for this man's pending doom. She wished there was something that she could do for this man, for everyone who was becoming afflicted. Worry spread through her. What would she do if this reached Gaius, her mentor and companion? What of Arthur and their supposed destiny? What if she were to die, having so much more that she hadn't accomplished in this life? Small tears began to well at the corners of her eyes. She felt Gaius' hand land upon her shoulder as she knelt before the dying man.

She looked up at him as she spoke, "Gaius? He's still alive."

Gaius' voice was grave. "I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do for him." He forced her to her feet, guiding her away from the man.

"But we haven't tried!"

Shaking his head, Gaius responded. "If we don't know what the disease is, then how do you think we can go about curing him? Curing all of them?"

A tear fell down her cheek as she whispered, "by magic?" The grip on her arm tightened and Gaius turned her, motioned towards where guards and Arthur were inspecting houses down the street.

"Have common sense will you? They are suspicious of everyone. Now is not the time to be using magic." He began to lead her away. "Science is our only hope now. It will lead us to the source of the disease." Merilyn wiped away the tears as each step brought them further and further away from the dying man.

* * *

They were back in the physician's chambers so that Gaius could examine the first body. Merilyn sat nearby, sipping on the tea he had instructed her to make. It was proving successful at calming her nerves. She watched as Gaius made a small cut in the dead man's side, and as he cut the lining of some small pink organ. A yellowish fluid spilled out into the flask Gaius had ready, a decrepid stench accompanying the foul fluid. Merilyn scrunched her nose at the scent, pushing what was left of the tea away. Her stomach would not have handled it now. _To think, I can deal with blood, and I can deal with death, but the sight of other bodily fluids turns my stomach._

Merilyn unwillingly stood and drew herself closer to what Gaius was doing. "What are you doing?" she asked as he swished the yellowish liquid in the flask.

"I'm examining the contents of that man's stomach." Merilyn grimaced at the realization of what the fluid was.

"Will that tell who did it?" She watched as Gaius added a red liquid to the contents of the beaker.

"No, but it may tell us how it is spread." Gaius swirled the beaker, mixing the contents within. "One thing I do know is that this is magic of the darkest kind."

Merilyn shook her head. "How can someone use magic like that?" She couldn't grasp the concept of someone being so evil to do such a thing.

"Magic corrupts. People use it for their own greed, for their own ends." Gaius stopped swishing the beaker, setting it down on the table in front of him as he turned to her.

"But not all magic is bad, I know that."

Gaius nodded. "Magic is neither good nor bad. It's how you choose to use it that matters." It was the wisest thing she had heard come from his mouth as of yet. The door behind them swung open as Arthur entered unannounced, guards spilling in behind him.

Arthur nodded to Gaius as he motioned the guards to the room around them. "Over there. I'm sorry, Gaius. We're searching every room in town."

Gaius frowned at the interruption. "What for?"

"The sorcerer."

An eyebrow rose on Gaius' face. "Why would they be here?"

Arthur turned to look at him pointedly. "Every room is being searched, even mine. I'm just doing my job, Gaius."

Gaius nodded. "Very well, sire. We have nothing to hide. Go on, then. Search."

Guards shuffled through every belonging of Gaius' as the both watched in silence. Books were rummaged through, vials checked, drawers opened. The entire room was beginning to look distorted as things were taken from their designated places.

Arthur motioned to a stack of books and journals. "What are all these books and papers?" He made to begin leafing through them.

Gaius replied, "My life's work, sire. Dedicated to the understanding of science. You are quite welcome to read through them if you wish. I would love to hear what you think of it."

Arthur looked as if he immediately wished he hadn't have asked. Merilyn suppressed a grin. "T – That's fine, Gaius." He turned to the door of Merilyn's chambers. "What's this room up here?"

It was Merilyn's turn to answer. "It's mine, sire." She suddenly felt very uncomfortable at the prospect of Arthur entering her chambers. Elsi had dropped off some new attire for her, so her chambers were strewn with clothes and undergarments, not to mention her personal items and books. And _the_ book.

Gaius spoke up, sensing her discomfort. "What do you intend to find in there?"

Arthur strode to the door as he answered. "I'm looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments."

Gaius leaned in and whispered in Merilyn's ear, "What have you done with the magic book I gave you?" She looked to him, her eyes conveying her worry. She had forgotten to put it away that morning before they had set out for the lower town. Merilyn heard her door swing open and she glanced up.

"Merilyn, come here." Arthur's voice was commanding. Merilyn began to approach her chambers, afraid of what Arthur may have found. "Look what I've found."

Upon entering her chamber she found Arthur holding up one of the items Elsi had left for her. It was an experimental wrapping to hold her breasts in place, made of leather with straps that tied in the back. So far she had approved of the garment, and the mate Elsi had made with it to cover her lower anatomy. Merilyn had already ordered a few sets.

Arthur's face was dumbfounded as he looked at it. "What is this?"

Merilyn's face turned beet red. "Definitely _not_ an enchantment, m'lord."

"Yes, I realize that, but what is it?" Puzzlement crossed his face.

"It's a garment, for my….uh…." As Arthur looked up at her, she motioned towards her chest. It was his turn for his face to become flushed and he immediately dropped the garment on her bed. His eyes glanced around the room awkwardly.

"Merilyn, why is your room in such a state?" Arthur crossed his arms, walking over to the wooden cupboard in the corner of her room.

"Because I spend more time cleaning yours than I do my own," she retorted, eyes flicking around looking for her book. Merilyn spotted in peeking out from under her bed.

"You know," he opened the door to find that nothing had been placed inside. Arthur chuckled. "It's called a cupboard. It's a place where you can store…" he motioned to the disarray of her room. "…things. You really need to tidy up in here, I don't like it."

Merilyn snorted. "Are you implying that you'll be inspecting my chambers often?" She had meant it as a joke, but Arthur's face turned red.

"N – No, Merilyn." She found his stuttering adorable, and then suddenly chastised herself mentally. _He's a prince. You're a servant. He cannot be adorable. He's a prat, remember?_

"Then I don't see why you're bothering." She offered a smile, and he relaxed. He began his inspection of her room. Merilyn glanced down at her book, and just before Arthur kneeled to look under her bed, she managed to will a blanket to fall on top of it, hiding it from view. Having found his search complete, Merilyn let loose a sigh of relief, following him down into the main chamber.

Arthur turned towards Gaius. "How long do you think it will take you to find a cure?"

Gaius' response humored Merilyn, but she hid her emotion. "Depends on how many interruptions I get."

"Of course," Arthur nodded. "I'm sorry. We're finished here." At his words, the guards stopped their search, and immediately began to leave the chambers. Gaius rushed to close the door behind them, whirling upon her after he did so.

"We have to hide that book!" Gaius was adamant.

Merilyn leaned forward on the table in front of her. "No we must use it. I can save these people!"

"You want to practice magic with the king is hunting for sorcerers? Are you mad? Merilyn, you are destined for greater, more important things." He turned his back to her, and headed back to the corpse.

"And if I don't practice? How am I supposed to become this great sorceress if I don't practice?" Her frustration was evident.

"There will come a time when your talents will be recognized. Patience is a virtue, Merilyn."

Merilyn scoffed. "Sitting by and doing bloody nothing while people die? How is that a virtue?"

Gaius looked at her pointedly. "Your time will come. It does no good to heal just one person, we have to find a way to heal all of them."

Merilyn waved to the door. "Arthur is out there right now looking for the sorcerer."

Gaius shook his head. "He'll never find them. A sorcerer powerful enough to do this will never be found skulking around the town. Arthur's search is in vain." Merilyn sighed, brushing a ringlet of hair from her face.

"Then what do we do, Gaius?"

"We hope that science can find the answer before it kills us all." Merilyn grimaced, hoping that he was right and that they could find the source.

* * *

The body count was increasing. They had over thirty bodies lined up in the courtyard. This whole ordeal was taxing, and Arthur was growing frustrated he had failed in finding any sign of magic. He had even had his guards double check every room in the town. He had had to revisit Merilyn's chambers, luckily without her there, relieved to find it clean and void of anything embarrassing.

Arthur now entered the throne room, watching as his father turned towards him expectantly. "We've searched everywhere, the entire city."

"Nothing?" Fear was evident in Uther's eyes.

Arthur shook his head, giving his father a tired shrug. "I don't know where else to look."

Uthur turned and began to pace. "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell." Uther paused.

Arthur stepped forward. "Father." He meant to console him, but his father continued.

"And cordon off the lower town."

"Why?" Arthur frowned.

"Because that is where most of the victims are." His father's voice was betrayed by his fear. Uthur turned to a pitcher behind him. "Let's isolate it. Stop this disease from spreading. "

"But…what of the people who live there? Are we to abandon all hope for them?" Arthur's voice was pleading. _Surely he doesn't mean to abandon them to this disease._

Uther looked to him, a defeated look in his eyes. "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do?" Uther's shoulders sagged with his shrug. "I have to protect the rest of the city." _And protect yourself._ Arthur tried to keep the look of pity from reaching his eyes, but he did not know how well he had done in hiding it. Arthur bowed politely, and left his father to his fear.

* * *

Merilyn and Gaius had just discussed the possibility of whatever this was being due to the town's water supply. The last victim had been a courtier, which implied that this disease was not just focused on the people in the lower town. Gaius had asked her to go down to the lower town and gather him a sample of the water at the pump located there.

She had just finished pumping a torrent of water when she noticed her friend rushing down the street. Guinevere fled down the street crying, Merilyn rushing after her trying not to spill the water as she ran. As Merilyn reached the door, she found Gwen breaking down in front of Gaius, pleading for him to help her father. Merilyn felt the blood drain from her face. Tom had fallen ill, a man that was treating her like family. Her fears of those who she considered close falling prey to this were beginning to come true.

Upon Gaius' admittance that he had no cure, Gwen rushed from the chamber before Merilyn could console her dear friend. She turned to Gaius, frantic.

"There must be something we can do."

Gaius grabbed the bucked from her hands, his voice consoling. "Let's hope that this can provide some answers."

Her hands began to shake. "B – But Gaius, that will be too late for Gwen's father."

His eyes looked to her solemnly. "I fear you may be right." Merilyn shook herself, trying to keep the tears from coming to her eyes. She watched a Gaius took a flower much like the ones in her hair and dipped it in a vial of the town's water. _What am I going to do? _Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, and she rushed to her room, allowing the tears to fall down her face.

Later that night, when she heard Gaius' snores from the other room, Merilyn roused herself from her bed, and slowly closed her door, willing it not to squeak. She grabbed her book from its hiding place under the floor, and began to search frantically for a way to help Gwen's father, focusing only on helping her friend, not on the consequence her act might have. She would try to save at least one life.

Turning the pages, she happened upon something that might prove useful. It gave her directions in forming a poultice, and the spell that went along with it. Merilyn hurriedly rushed around the physician's chambers, quietly putting it together, and then snuck out the door.

Guards were patrolling the streets with force; the king's new curfew was in effect. Merilyn was glad to have magic on her side as she looked down, unable to find her body. She stole her way across the streets, finding herself a few yards from the blacksmith's home. A group of guards were making their way down the street, looking in every crevice, every stack of hay, as if they would find a sorcerer hiding in the shadows. Merilyn sucked in her breath, steeling herself to stay quiet.

The lead guard began to walk towards her position and Merilyn's heart began to race. She willed the door to cottage behind him to give a small squeak, and the guard swung around, approaching it. Once he was in distance, the door met with his face, and the guard slumped to the ground, unconscious. The other guards rushed around him to help, and Merilyn took this as her chance to sneak around to the back of Tom's house.

Peeking through the window at the back of their house, she glimpsed Tom sleeping raggedly on his bead, his skin almost the white tone of the corpses she had seen. Merilyn knew he was close to death, she was lucky to have come when she did. Gwen sat leaning against his bead, sleeping with her head resting next to his body. Using her magic, Merilyn quietly opened their door and stepped inside. A small groan from the floor below her spooked her, and she tried to step more lightly.

As she neared Tom's bed, Merilyn withdrew the poultice from where she felt it in her jacket—since seeing it wasn't an option at the moment. When she placed it under Tom's pillow, it was no longer under her spell of magic, and instantly became visible. Stepping back, Merilyn took a deep breath, hoping that what she did next would help these two people she cared for.

Softly, she muttered, "_Pu fornimst adl fram guman._" In amazement, Merilyn watched as a golden mist escaped from Tom's skin, and he instantly began to look well. She took her moment to step out of the cottage, noticing as she left that he woke. A smile graced her face, knowing now that her friends were ok.

* * *

The number of dead bodies in the courtyard was steadily increasing and it was beginning to way in to Arthur's nerves. He watched as Gaius set down a small vial of water with a white flower within it on the table before himself and his father. Arthur made to pick it up, hoping that this was some indication that a cure was close at hand. Some of his knights had fallen ill, and he was unsure how he would take it if they, too, passed.

Gaius stopped him before he could touch the vial. "I had this in the water but for a few hours. It was originally a flower with a purple bloom, but now the water has caused it to die, and turn white." Arthur frowned. And here he had been about to touch it.

"Where is the water from?" His father asked from beside him.

Gaius' face was grim. "It came from the pump from where the people take their daily supply, m'lord. I'm afraid that whatever the cause, it has affected our water supply."

"Then we need to find a way to stop the people from using it." Arthur knew it sounded idiotic, but it was the only solution his mind would allow him.

Gaius shook his head. "The people cannot survive without water, sire."

Uther paced. "Then we have to find this sorcerer."

Arthur turned to his father. "I don't believe that they're inside Camelot."

His father's reply was fearful but commanding. "Then extend the search to the villages."

His head lowered, "I've already started, father. But I cannot search the entire kingdom."

"And I cannot stand by and have our people die." Again, Arthur found himself merely bowing to his father, unable to speak for the fear that was in his father's eyes truly upset him. He turned and left Gaius and his father to continue their deliberations.

One of his guards had come rushing to him, notifying him of the blacksmith's regain in health. He rushed to the lower part of town, finding Tom working on one of the swords he had requested for Merilyn. Arthur frowned, confused. _Everyone else has died from this malady, and yet here Tom stands before me, looking better than he ever has._

Arthur approached him, and the blacksmith paused his hammering. "The story is you were sick."

Tom shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what it was m'lord, but I'm not anymore."

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment," Arthur ventured, hoping that was the case. Tom shook his head in reply.

"You're joking. I felt like death itself. I was sure I would be gone from this world." Tom looked around at the people surrounding them. "There wasn't enough strength in me to stir the air about me."

"Then what happened?" Arthur was intent to find the truth of this.

Tom's shoulders were brought back up into a quick shrug as he shook his head in awe. "I don't know, m'lord. Suddenly, it was gone. I feel better than I did before."

Arthur was glad to see the man well again, but his good health was assuredly a mark of magic. "That's remarkable," he commented. "Was anybody with you when all of this happened?"

"Just my daughter Gwen," Tom replied. A breath hitched in Arthur's throat. Merilyn was not going to be happy with him, but he could not ignore such news.

Arthur ordered a search of the blacksmith's home. For a few moments, he was sure they wouldn't find something, in fact, he hoped that would be the case. But sure enough, a guard slipped a glowing poultice that could only hold magic from underneath Tom's pillow. Arthur's heart dropped at what he was about to have to do.

* * *

Merilyn had been walking with Gaius from the chamber of a recently deceased lord. They were about to head back to Gaius' chambers when Merilyn heard the cries of her friend. She rushed forward, hearing Gwen plea for her release. Her friend was crying, protesting that she had not done anything, that she was innocent, and yet the guards drug her down the hall, following Arthur as they headed to what she assumed was the throne room.

As Gwen struggled within the guards' grasp, she caught sight of Merilyn, screaming for her friend. "Merilyn! Please help me!" Her shout was racked with sobs, and tears began to sting Merilyn's eyes as she realized that her deed had left Gwen to be blamed. She made to follow her friend, but Gaius grasped her arm, forcing her to his chambers. There she slumped onto a chair, sobbing, afraid for her friend.

Gaius turned to her, "What have you done?" He took a quick breath. "I warned you. Oh, I know, you thought you were doing good, but did you not think it would look suspicious if only were one man cured?"

Merilyn looked up, tears in her eyes. "I couldn't stand by, knowing I could cure him. I'll cure everyone if I have to. I'll make it look like it wasn't magic. I'll do anything, Gaius, anything!" Her voice was frantic. She knew her mistake may have landed her close friend a death sentence.

Gaius huffed. "It's too late for that. They already think that she's the sorceress, that she caused the disease."

"But she didn't!" She didn't know how she would prove it, but she rushed off anyways.

Merilyn watched with a tear stained face as the guards brought Gwen in. "Please, I haven't done anything! I swear I haven't done…" her sobs took over as the guards threw her down on the floor in front of the king. She looked frantically around, searching for help in any face. Arthur stood near her, his shoulders slumped.

Uther looked to him, "Well done."

Another sob escaped Gwen's mouth. "Why will no one believe me? He got better. He just recovered. Just like that. I didn't _do_ anything."

Merilyn watched as Morgana came to Gwen's defense. "I believe you!" She stood at Gwen's side and addressed the king. "Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." Her voice was pleading.

Uther's expression was stony, nodding towards his son. "Then what of this poultice that was found?"

Gwen's eyes were round with shock. "Poultice? What poultice? I don't know anything about this?"

Uther's voice was merciless. "It was found in _your_ house." He stood, approaching Gwen. "Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion."

More tears fell down Merilyn's cheek as she watched Gwen shake her head frantically. "I can't. I am not a witch. I don't know how to undo this, this curse."

Uther towered over the crying woman. "Then I can show you no mercy. If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand, and I must find you guilty." Uther paced in front of her. "It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstance, I have no choice. I must sentence you to death."

A sobbed "No!" escaped from both Gwen's and Merilyn's mouths alike. Merilyn cupped her mouth with her hand in hopes it would help quiet her own sobs.

Uther continued. "I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you." He ordered her be taken away, and Merilyn sagged at the protests Gwen gave the guards.


	6. Chapter 6: The Mark of Nimueh, Part 2

**Props to those that find the teeny tiny Dragon Age reference. **

**Standard disclaimer, you know the drill.**

* * *

Arthur stood, shoulders slumped, in the now quiet thrown room. The only people left behind were his father, Morgana, himself, and a few guards. He had glimpsed a tear stricken Merilyn leaving the room after his father had announced judgment. Something about all of this didn't seem right, he was unsure if Gwen actually had any role in this at all.

Morgana stepped forward, beginning to speak. "I know Gwen. She's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

Arthur watched as Uther gave his ward a glare. "Have you ever _seen_ an enchantress? Believe me; they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

Morgana still pleaded. Arthur secretly hoped that her words would have effect. "I have seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold, stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with the snap of her fingers?" Morgana paused. "Like an idle king." _She went too far._

Uther turned on her, accusatory. "You have no right…" he seethed.

Morgana didn't back down. "But you have a right to cast a fair judgment on that woman, and I have yet to see you do so."

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this." Uther's glare on his ward was beyond surprising. Arthur had never fully grasped how much his father hated magic, that is, until now, as he watched with shocked eyes as Uther seethed at his ward.

"But you are sentencing the wrong person." Morgana's voice was becomingly more defeated by the second.

Arthur finally strode forward, coming to Morgana's aid. "She's right, father." Uther gave him an accusatory glance. "You hear the word magic and you no longer listen to whatever comes after. "

Uther strode to his throne within the court. "But you saw her use enchantments."

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Maybe. But it was to save her dying father. That doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague." Arthur motioned back to the doors Gwen had been drug through. "One is an act of kindness, of love, the other of evil." He shook his head, trying to make his father see reason. "I don't believe evil is in this woman's heart."

Arthur's breath caught short at the glare he received. "I have witnessed what witchcraft can do, I've suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the _slightest_ doubt about this woman, then she must die or we suffer the entire kingdom to perish."

"I understand that, father, but we have no direct proof that she herself caused this plague."

Uther sat in his throne. "One day you may become king, and then you will understand that certain decisions must be made. Dark forces threaten this kingdom.

Arthur let loose a sigh. "I know, witchcraft is an evil, but father, so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I do not know what kind of king I will be." He gave his father a pointed look. "But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It will be where the punishment fits the crime." He hoped that this would lessen his father's malicious intent, but his father's next words showed him otherwise.

"You're right. She has played with fire and, sadly, she must die by fire." Arthur's heart sank.

* * *

Merilyn sat across from Gaius, her head in her hands, defeated. The sound of the storm outside matched her mood. After a few moments of listening to the rain fall, she spoke, "I thought I was doing good, Gaius." She paused as a great clap of thunder interrupted her. "I thought that curing Gwen's father would help her, would make her happy. I thought I was saving a life, and here I've condemned one."

Gaius looked at her with sympathy in his eyes. "Taking the easy solution is like a light in a dark storm, you can run towards it in your own peril, but it may not always take you to a safe harbor."

Merilyn looked up at the wise, old physician. "I see that now."

"How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of being a witch?" Merilyn stayed silent, lost in her own thoughts.

With resignation she stood, "I must see her, Gaius."

As Merilyn made her way down to the dungeon, she glimpsed Morgana run past her, tears on her cheek. Merilyn's heart ached knowing that she was causing so many people grief for her own mistake. Approaching the bars of the dungeon, she called Gwen's name.

She watched as Gwen rushed to see her, but was stopped by the chains that contained her. She looked up at Merilyn, sadness welling in her eyes. "Thank you, Merilyn."

Merilyn frowned. "What for?"

"For coming to see me."

"I'm your friend, Gwen. I had to come see you." She gripped the bars of the door, wishing she could set Gwen free without causing her more trouble. "I know you didn't do magic, that's not who you are."

Gwen gave her a sad smile. "If only the king could see that."

"I can't see this happen, Gwen. You're not at fault here." Gwen just shook her head.

"Just please, do me this one thing. Look after my father." Merilyn nodded.

"I'll get you out of here, Gwen, I will." She rushed off to prevent Gwen from seeing her own distress, wanting to make sure Gwen had enough of her confidence as she could. She could not stand by as someone died on her behalf.

Merilyn paced in front of the doors of the court. She was unsure if what she was about to do, if it would actually serve to help Gwen's case. Faint voices could be heard on the other side of the door. It was likely they were deliberating over what could be done if Gwen was not the witch. In that instant, Merilyn made up her mind. She would rather sacrifice herself than see her friend die unjustly.

With a great push, she forced the doors of the court open, rushing inside.

"It was me!" Merilyn exclaimed it with such false confidence as she approached the table in front of her. The eyes of everyone in the room were upon her. "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father of the illness. I created the poultice and placed it under his pillow." Merilyn gasped, dragging in great breaths. "Gwen is not the sorceress, I am!"

Everyone stood still, not making a noise. Arthur's brow was furrowed as he gazed at her. Gaius immediately stood to protest.

"Merilyn! Are you mad?" The tone in Gaius' voice was both serious and fearful.

She looked to him. "I cannot let her die for me. That is not something that I can live with on my conscious."

Merilyn turned her eyes to Uther, whose face bore confusion. "I place myself at your mercy, sire."

Gaius was quick to interrupt, "She doesn't know what she's talking about, m'lord."

Merilyn frowned at him, quickly stating the opposite. "I do, too!"

Uther shrugged, and then signaled to the guards. "Then arrest him." They began their advances to claim her, and the Arthur stopped them. _Damn it, Arthur!_

The look on his face was one of fear and shock; he was quick to defend her. "Father, I cannot allow this. This is madness. There is no way _Merilyn_ is a sorceress. "

Uther glanced at his son. "Did you not hear her? She's admitted it."

Arthur's face fell, slightly. "Well, yes. But, she saved my life, remember." Merilyn watched as king and son bantered back and forth, growing frustrated with Arthur's defense of her.

"Why should she fabricate such a tale?"

Arthur glanced at her while he thought of his answer. "I believe she is mad with grief, father, at the thought of losing her best friend." _How would he know who her best friend was?_ "I believe she's conjured this story as an attempt to save Gwen's life."

Uther turned towards Merilyn. "Is this true?"

She frowned. "What? No? Gwen is innocent!"

Arthur turned towards his father, "I saw her just yesterday with flowers in her hair that Gwen put there herself. It's a rare thing to find someone so loyal to their friends. I can only hope that she displays that same loyalty to me." Merilyn gave an exasperated sigh. _Arthur is ruining this!_

Arthur gave her a quick once over, "Merilyn is a wonder," he looked directly into her eyes, stilling her. "But she is also an idiot. There is no way she can be a sorceress." _If only you knew. _Merilyn wanted nothing else than to slap Arthur upside the head for ruining her ploy to save Gwen.

She heard the king chuckle. "Don't waste my time, again. You may go." Merilyn turned, defeated, and left the room. She didn't realize Arthur had been following her until he caught her arm in the courtyard.

"How idiotic are you?" He exclaimed, his hand still grasping her arm. "You could've gotten yourself killed, and for no good reason!"

"I'm surprised it matters," Merilyn retorted, staring coldly at the prince. "I _know_ that Gwen is innocent, and that she shouldn't die for this. What proof do you have that she actually started the plague?"

"None," Arthur admitted. "We only have the poultice that was used to heal her father." He paused, looking at her directly. "Merilyn, if I hadn't have been there, it would be you in the dungeons, not Gwen. I don't know what possessed you to come forward like that, but I'm grateful to have saved you from your own stupidity." The coldness of her glare softened.

Merilyn shrugged, "What else was I to do? Gwen is going to die! I can't stand just standing around and being unable to do something about it." A tear began to fall, and Arthur brushed it off her cheek. The softness of his thumb sent a small tingle down her spine, she couldn't help but to look up into those round blue orbs.

"She may be about to die, but you do not try to prove her innocence by offering to jump on the pyre yourself." His voice was oddly consoling and she felt herself relaxing into his hand. "We'll prove her innocence together by finding what's causing the illness, okay?" She nodded, taking a step back upon realizing that he was touching her, and was showing her an astounding amount of sympathy.

Arthur straightened up. "Return to Gaius and see what can be done. Report back to me when you've found something." Arthur turned from her as she tried to piece together what had just happened.

* * *

She found Gaius in his chambers upon her return, and he was awfully irate. Merilyn calmly stopped him before he got the chance to yell at her for her idiocy. "I know, Gaius. It was stupid. I've already gotten a talking to from Arthur. What do we need to do to find the source of this ailment?"

Gaius gaped at her, seeming at loss for something to say. "We'll need to check the water supply." He picked up a key off of a nearby table and motioned for her to follow him.

Gaius' keys jangled as they approached the door that led down to the aquifer. After a few moments of Gaius fidgeting with the lock, the door opened, and they both stepped inside. Merilyn stooped to grab a torch, and took it to the already lit brazier to allow the flames to eat away at its end. The tunnel they followed weaved and turned until finally they met with a large pool.

Gaius motioned towards it. "The water from here supplies the whole town. Take a sample."

Merilyn handed Gaius the torch and the phial from him. She leaned over to the water and dipped the phial in, allowing the water to fill it completely. She handed the full phial to Gaius, who placed it within his bag.

He thanked her. "Let's take this back and examined it."

At that moment, Merilyn felt an odd presence, pausing as she felt the wave of magic roll over her. A low growl came from the water behind them, and as she turned, she saw the most hideous of creatures. It appeared dark and slimy, with great long teeth. It only appeared a moment before dropping back into the water. She heard Gaius gasp beside her.

"What the bloody hell was that? Did you see it?" Gaius' nod answered her question, and he grabbed her arm to usher her from the cave.

Upon returning to his chambers, Gaius immediately began hunting for a book. After finding the one he wanted, Merilyn waited impatiently by his side has he thumbed through the pages. It seemed an hour before Gaius found what it was he was looking for.

"Ah ha!" Gaius exclaimed, making Merilyn nearly jump from her skin. "There!" He pointed to a section of the book. Merilyn could see an image of a monster much like the one she had just seen. "It was an Afanc, a beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer."

"Now we need a way to defeat it," Merilyn commented, noticing Gaius as he looked up at a section of books high up upon his shelves. "I'll be….right back…" She ran from the room, leaving him to his books. Merilyn needed a quicker source for her information if she were going to save Gwen.

* * *

Merilyn was quick to make it down to the dungeons, thinking that this was starting to become a pattern. She distracted the guard long enough to allow her entrance to go see the Great Dragon. As she stepped out onto the ledge, the dragon landed in front of her, giving her a toothy grin. "Hello," she offered him.

He nodded, giving her his grin. "Hello. The great with returns, as I knew she would."

'I need to know how to defeat an Afanc."

The dragon chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you do."

"Will you help me, Great Dragon?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command, young witch."

Merilyn frowned. "Elements? What do you mean? What is it that I'm supposed to do?"

The dragon shook his head at her. "You cannot do this alone, or you will fail. You are but one side of a coin, Arthur is the other."

Merilyn huffed at the dragon in frustration. _Why must he speak in riddles?_ "I don't understand. Please just tell what it is I must do." The dragon flew off without a response and Merilyn found herself more confused than before.

* * *

Arthur approached his father as he leaned against the court table. His father turned as he heard his son's footsteps. "Have you found anything more?" He still hadn't heard from Merilyn since they had spoken in the courtyard.

"I've tried, father, but nothing else has become evident. I can keep looking."

Uther drew a great sigh. "People are dying. We cannot wait any longer. We must kill the witch. The execution will be brought forward to tonight." Arthur couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat. _Come on, Merilyn, find something._

* * *

Merilyn had taken down every book she could, hoping to figure out the dragon's riddle. All she was looking for was something to do with the elements, so she felt like a complete fool when Gaius entered the room.

"Merilyn, what are you looking for?" He voice was cautious.

"A book," was her quick reply.

"Care to tell me which one?"

She glanced at him quickly. "A book on elements. I'll put them all back, I promise."

"That would include pretty much any book I own, Merilyn. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process." She groaned. "What do you need to know?"

"How would knowledge of the elements help me kill the Afanc?" She put the book she had been rifling through down on top of the others.

Gaius pondered this for a second. "Well, an Afanc is a creature made of earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

Merilyn's eye rose. "And what are the other two?

"Air and fire. Why?"

"I believe that's what will kill the Afanc." Merilyn answered, her excitement building. She was doing something correctly for once.

Gaius looked at her curiously. "How did you find this out?"

She avoided his eyes, shrugging. "I just knew, it's part of my powers."

His eyes widened. "What else did your powers tell you?"

"That I am one side of a coin. And apparently Arthur is the other." She shook her head dismissively as Morgana burst through the door.

"They're bringing forward the execution. Please tell me you have a plan?" Her voice was urgent.

Merilyn's mouth was gaping with shock. "What for?"

"I do not know, Merilyn. I only know that we need to do something quickly. We have to prove Gwen's innocence." She rushed to where they stood. "Please just tell me what I can do to help."

"I need to speak with Arthur." Merilyn said, looking to Morgana.

"Arthur?" Morgana looked surprised.

Merilyn nodded. "There is a monster, an Afanc, in the water supply. That's what is causing the plague."

"Then we must tell Uther!" Morgana exclaimed.

Gaius spoke up. "The Afanc is a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther would not save Gwen. Instead he would blame her for conjuring it. We need to do this as silently as possible, without alerting Uther until the deed is done."

Merilyn looked at Morgana pointedly, "We need to kill it, then the plague will end, and Uther may see sense. We need Arthur, but I know he won't want to disobey the king."

"Very well, I'll get Arthur." Merilyn gave her a thankful nod as she swiftly left the room, her cape billowing out behind her. She was surprised to see the lady so willing to save her servant. Merilyn walked out to go to the entrance of the aquifer, to wait anxiously for Arthur's arrival.

* * *

Morgana was near the entrance of his chambers when he came around the corner, she looked down trodden. It was likely because of the execution being moved up to tonight. Arthur sighed, he felt sympathetic for her and Merilyn alike, although he didn't know what he could do to ease the pain.

"Are you all right?" Arthur asked of her, glancing at the mess he had left on the table. "I'm sorry about all of this. Merilyn's not been in today."

"Poor Merilyn…" Morgana's gaze met his. "…to offer to give up her life to save Gwen's. That's true loyalty there, true friendship. I certainly can't imagine any friend doing the same for me."

Arthur shook his head, a little confused. _Where is she going with this? _"I…guess…I can't either?" _What did she want him to say?_

"That's because you're not like Merilyn."

Arthur frowned. "How so?"

Morgana shrugged. "She's caring, loving. She's made friends with almost everyone here since she has arrived. Merilyn works for what she wants, and for the most part, she wants those around her to be happy. You, however, are a prince. Things are given to you when you ask for them; half of the time you're a complete prat. Admittedly, you love your people, but in the case of a servant you are slow to connect with them, if at all."

"Perhaps I haven't found the right person to connect with, Morgana. Would you have me become like Merilyn? Become her friend?" He laughed at the thought, although it didn't bother him as much as he put on.

"What would be so wrong with that? Gwen may work for me, may clean for me, but she knows all of my secrets, she is as a sister to me. Why not be that way with Merilyn?"

Arthur shrugged. "Because she is a servant?"

"But she is still human, Arthur." Morgana gave him a soft sigh. "It's sad, isn't it? The age of gallantry seems to be dead." Arthur felt a frown creep upon his face. "The world is full of small men, hardly big enough to fill their armor; nonetheless stand up for what is right." Arthur rolled his eyes at this; she was obviously trying to get him to do something for her. "And here Merilyn is, about to go fight an Afanc, by herself, knowing that it will not only save Gwen, but also save the city."

At this Arthur's head shot up, "She's about to _what_?

"Fight an Afanc," Morgana said matter-of-factly, grinning despite herself and Arthur sheathed his sword and rushed down the hall. She rushed after him, filling him in on what Merilyn had found. _Why didn't Merilyn come to me first? _As they approached the door to the aquifer, he spotted her leaning against the wall near the door, keys swaying from her hand.

"Merilyn!"

* * *

Merilyn jumped as she heard her name shouted from the top of the hill. Morgana and Arthur were trotting down to her, Morgana seemingly proud of herself. When Arthur reached her, he looked furious.

"Did you really think you could fight this thing by yourself?" Merilyn was close to being truthful, stating that she was simply waiting on him to arrive, but a mischievous glance from Morgana told her there was a game afoot.

Merilyn shrugged, playfully. "Well I knew you wouldn't want to go against your father's orders. I thought it best if I did it myself. But, Morgana talked me into waiting, on the off chance that you'd come around."

Arthur glowered at her. "Just open the sodding door already. You'd better be right about this." Merilyn unlocked the door, and ushered them inside, receiving a wink from Morgana in the process. They each picked up a torch, and set it alight, then beginning their journey into the cave.

"The creature will appear muddy, but will have great teeth." Merilyn advised, informing Arthur of the creature's features. "I do not know if it will stay in the water or not once it sees us."

"Best if you stay quiet then, eh, Merilyn?" Arthur mumbled.

As the three ventured down the turns of the tunnel, a light growling could be heard ahead of them. At the sound of the growl, Arthur withdrew his sword, and Merilyn made sure her daggers were easily accessible. Morgana seemed visibly frightened at the guttural sound.

Arthur turned to Morgana, "You should stay here."

Morgana stiffened, motioning towards Merilyn. "So she can go, but I cannot?"

Arthur looked at Morgana testily, "I at least know that she's armed."

Morgana peeked over Arthur's shoulder at Merilyn, who gave her a small smile, revealing one of her daggers. "You allow her to be so armed around you?"

Arthur glanced at Merilyn, smiling gently towards her. "It's how she saved me when the Collins woman wanted me dead. I trust her, so she gets to keep her weapons. I never know when it might prove useful."

Morgana pouted, "In any case, I'm still coming with you."

"Father will slam us both in chains if he knew I'd endangered you." Merilyn watched as Arthur glowered at Morgana.

Morgana was spiteful, "Well, then it's a good thing he doesn't know."

Arthur let out a frustrated groan, and they continued down the tunnel. Merilyn heard a slithering behind them, and Arthur must have heard it as well. They both spun at the sound. Morgana yelped, "Did you see it?"

Arthur shook his head. "It was just a shadow."

They passed the pool where Merilyn had seen it once before, but there was no sign of the creature. Several tunnels ventured off from this point, and Arthur motioned for them to spread out. Silence surrounded her as she continued on her own. Merilyn tried to feel out with her magic and find the creature, but it was proving useless.

She heard a growl down one of the other hallways, and then a rush of footsteps; she followed suit. She turned the corner to find Morgana helping Arthur up.

"Did you see it?" Merilyn asked of Arthur. He nodded.

"It's bloody fast."

Morgana screamed and they both turned in her direction. The Afanc was towering before her in its slimy hideous state. Arthur made to attack, but the creature was too quick for him. Merilyn glimpsed a shadow from the corner of her eye. Arthur looked around frantically.

"Where is it?" His sword was at the ready.

Merilyn nodded in the direction she had seen the shadow. "I think it's gone this way!" She shouted, and Arthur took the lead. The creature began to growl again, but this time didn't run away, instead it slowly crept around the corner in front of them. Arthur made to attack, but the creature's speed bested him, disarming him of his sword. Arthur backed away, now defenseless. Morgana swung her torch towards the Afanc, but one swipe knocked it from her hands, forcing her to cower from the wall.

"Arthur!" Arthur turned towards Merilyn as she handed off the torch. "Use the torch." He merely nodded, and began to circle the beast, swinging the torch at it. This time it began to flinch away at each swing. They soon had it cornered.

Merilyn saw her moment and she muttered softly into the air, "_Lyfte ic pe in balwen ac forhienan." _ A swift wind blew around her, and as it reached Arthur, it blew the flames into the Afanc, incinerating it. When the wind died down, all that remained of the beast was a pile of ash. Merilyn felt jubilant at having done something that saved so many lives, and she knew her friend would have to be set free.

* * *

Once it had been clarified that Gwen had no magic, both Merilyn and Morgana rushed to the dungeons to see her set free. To Merilyn's surprise, Tom was already there, and he offered her a hearty hug. She felt him whisper in her ear.

"Thank you for saving my daughter," he stood back, tears in his eyes.

The guard unlocked the cell and they all rushed in at once. Tom rushed and picked his daughter up in a tight embrace. "Oh, my little child!" Gwen's face was jubilant upon the news of her release. Once Tom released her, she grasped both Morgana's and Merilyn's hands.

"Thank you both, so very much." Tears streaked down her face. She turned to Merilyn. "Well, come on, I believe you've earned a dinner." Merilyn offered her a wide smile, and she set off with her and her father to their house.

As they entered the blacksmith's house, Merilyn made to help Gwen with the preparations, but she would have none of it. Tom laughed at the spectacle, as Merilyn had escaped with a light dusting of flour in her hair.

"Come along, I have something to show you." He motioned her to follow him to a bench nearby. There was a chest sitting upon it, so she sat next to it, looking to Tom curiously. "This is for you."

Merilyn frowned. "But I haven't done anything to warrant such a gift."

Tom clasped her hand within his. "Merilyn, you saved my daughter. I am forever in your service." His smile was warming.

He nodded to the chest. "I was going to wait and present this to you later, but my conscious has gotten the better of me. The prince helped pay for this, after the spectacle with Valiant, but he must never know I told you of his help. I believe he intended that you receive this much later, but I could not wait." He picked up the chest and placed it in front of her, sitting down beside her where the bench allowed. "Save for a sword I am working on, what lies inside this chest is a culmination of my best work, even if it is experimental."

Tom handed her a key to unlock the chest, and watched her as she fiddled with the lock. Once the lock sprung loose, the lid gave a slight pop as she opened it. Merilyn gave a slight gasp.

The first thing she saw was a box. For a box it was simple, but inside it, it was lined with velvet. Two daggers with red hilts lay within, intricate designs traced into the metal above the blades. Two small sheaths lay beneath them, as detailed as the metal on the hilts was. The metal was so new, so clean, that she could almost see her reflection within the blades. Merilyn picked one up, finding the hilt firm, but comfortable within her hand, the dagger itself lighter than both of her old ones put together. The metal tingled in her hand, the blade almost seemed to glow; she looked at it in awe. The sensation was an odd one.

"The experiment with these daggers is the same as with your armor. I found that by folding lyrium, a rare mineral found just west of the city, into the steel made it stronger. The blade is better, and stays sharper longer, and using the lyrium makes it lighter. It might take some getting used to." Tom explained as she held the dagger.

Merilyn had heard of lyrium once, and that was in the random passing of a smuggler. All that she knew was that it had once been outlawed, as it was a mineral well used in magic. It would explain the tingling she felt when she touched the metal; she was feeling the magic within it. Tom had just unintentionally given her a most special gift, and this was just the daggers. Merilyn nodded to Tom, quite unable to speak just yet. Just these daggers were enough to keep her happy for a long time, and yet there was still more to the chest.

Merilyn placed the dagger back into its box and shut the lid, setting it aside. Beneath where it had laid was but another box, bigger than this one had been before, and yet it looked the same. She knew she had only ordered the daggers, so she was curious as to what lay inside. Before she opened this, she heard a comment from Tom.

"These were at the request of Arthur. I hope they're to your liking." Merilyn frowned. _By Arthur's request?_ She was starting to see him in a whole new light.

As she opened the box, a gasp escaped from her mouth. Two brightly gleaming blades shown from the velvet lined box. Each sword was not as long as a typical sword, like the one Arthur kept with him. These had curved blades, much like the knight she had seen fighting in the tournament. She frowned, realizing. _Arthur must have been watching me when I got to watch the fight_. Merilyn smiled as she remembered her awe of the fight, knowing now why Arthur had picked this blade. The swords also sported red hilts and designs that matched those of her daggers. Merilyn picked up one from the box, surprised at how light it was. It, too, tingled in her hand. _More lyrium_, Merilyn thought with awe.

Tom smiled at her fascination. "They're scimitars, a blade that whose origin is not of Albion. I managed to copy the idea, and improve upon it."

"How will I carry them?" Merilyn hefted it, noting that the size of it would be too awkward at her wait with just one blade, and here she had two.

"Look further into the chest, my dear." Merilyn obeyed, placing the sword back within its box. She was feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Something told her she was going to have to play nice with Arthur for a good while yet.

Looking back into the chest, she found a large tightly-wrapped bundle. It didn't look like anything Tom's stuff normally came in. In fact, it looked similar to the one Elsi had dropped off.

"Ah, that. That's from Elsi. Some more experiments she wanted you to where, and if people liked them, she only asked that you refer them to her. I think there are some things in there that will prove comfortable to wear with your armor, as well as some everyday things and some dresses." Tom took a quick glance into the chest. "I think she also included some boots as well. But all of that you can look at when you return to your chambers." Tom wanted her to get to the rest of the chest before Gwen finished with their dinner.

What remained in the chest took her breath away. It was her armor. _Mine._ It was a mix of intricate leather work, chainmail, and, from the tingle the metal gave her, more lyrium. She had a chest piece, which seemed to have a short chainmail and leather skirt the tapered at its bottom, gauntlets, shin guards, and a helm the likes of which she had never seen before. The helm was a series of spidery metal that made its way around the head and neck base, while the front of it was open, allowing the viewer to see clearly.

"This metal was folded with lyrium as well," Tom said confirming her suspicion. "Here it will keep every normal blade from slicing into you where it counts. If it works, you might consider sending Arthur my way." Tom smiled as he said that.

Taking a quick glance in the chest, she found that she was not yet done. There was still a new quiver that matched her armor, a matching bow, a belt, and some kind of harness. Tom motioned for her to stand and he began to show her how it would all work. Gwen looked over to them and notified them that dinner was almost done, and she gave Merilyn a giant smile as she watched her dad work the armor for a short moment.

Tom showed her were all of the fastens and ties were. She was surprised at how light and snug it was, since the only other armor she had ever worn had been the old set Arthur had forced her into. Merilyn giggled as he showed her how the harness worked, as it was awkward as he slipped it over her arms. It fastened into her armor in several placed and even a place where she could secure her quiver when she wore it. Two broad sheaths lay crossways on her back and Tom retrieved her swords, indicating that this is where they would go. The daggers went to her belt when she chose to wear it; otherwise they could hide in her boots, like normal.

As the last piece, Tom slipped her helm over her head and stepped back. Gwen had turned to see the finished work.

"You look like a warrior queen!" Gwen exclaimed. "It's all so beautiful, but also a bit…" she scrunched her face as she looked at her friend who now wore four blades on her person. "…disturbing. You look so dangerous." Gwen giggled with Merilyn, and then she looked pointedly at both of them. "Dinner is ready, by the way.

"So do you like it?" Tom asked as he helped her out of her armor.

She felt tears spring to her eyes. "Do I like it?" Merilyn enveloped the tall dark man into a hug. "I love it! It's too much, but I love it!" No one had gone through that much trouble to help her, or to make her happy. It was so welcoming.

Tom gave her a grin. "Well now you're like family, sweet Merilyn. It's the least I can do." He helped her get everything into the chest, which surprisingly was easy for her to lift and put on the bench once the contents were inside. She wouldn't need help taking it back to her chambers. They both turned to sit with Gwen at the table, her new family.

* * *

When Merilyn returned to the physician's chambers, the sun had only just set. The physician glanced up, alarmed at the great chest in her arms. The alarm transformed to confusion as he noted the great smile on face.

Gaius set down the book he had been reading. "What in the blazes is that?"

"It's amazing, Gaius. Apparently I'm well appreciated. It's a gift of goodwill from Tom, for helping with Gwen today." Gaius arched an eyebrow. "Granted a good chunk of it I knew I was getting anyways." Merilyn unlocked the trunk, and quickly showed Gaius her new items. He seemed impressed, although a little bored; weaponry was not his forte.

Merilyn was practically bouncing. "And get this, Gaius, Tom used _lyrium._" Gaius' eyes grew wide. That at least he knew about. His eyes followed her hand as she withdrew one of the daggers from their case. "I can feel the magic within them, Gaius. It's…" she shook her head, still in awe as her words left her.

As she held the dagger, she felt her energy flow through it, as if it were an extension of herself. It looked like a simple dagger, albeit, a very pretty simple dagger. But as she pushed more energy into it, the blade began to glow. _I wonder what happens if I…_ she willed a force to the blade and it began to glow red, fire springing from the blade, but not changing it. Merilyn's eyes grew wide as she heard gasps come from hers and Gaius' mouths. She changed the energy going into the blade, and this time it turned blue, the blade seeming to frost over. This new knowledge excited her. She would be able to fight, hand to hand, with her magic, and be protected with it if need be.

As she drew her power back into herself, the blade slowly returned to its normal state, and she set it back into its box. She glanced to Gaius, who looked completely awe-stricken. "I think I know why lyrium was outlawed." Gaius gave a small chuckle as Merilyn put everything but Elsi's bundle into the chest and lugged it upstairs to her chambers. She quickly retrieved Elsi's bundle and placed it on her bed and then rushed from the chambers. She had to get Arthur's dinner before he grew too irate.

* * *

Arthur sat at his window sill, looking out to the city of Camelot. They had brushed too closely with death this time. If he hadn't have trusted Merilyn, the city would have been in ruins within days. He sighed, wondering if there was anything to be done about what Morgana had said to him.

"_Perhaps I haven't found the right person to connect with, Morgana. Would you have me become like Merilyn? Become her friend?" _

"_What would be so wrong with that? Gwen may work for me, may clean for me, but she knows all of my secrets, she is as a sister to me. Why not be that way with Merilyn?" _

"_Because she is a servant?"_

"_But she is still human, Arthur."_

He thought about it. No matter one's status, people found ways to get through to each other, to trust one another. Arthur heard a knock at his door. "Come in."

Arthur heard the squeak of the handle as it turned, and looked to see Merilyn bump the door open with her hip. Her arms were full of food, three plates worth it seemed, and somehow she had managed to still carry a goblet and pitcher. Luckily for her, another servant had done her cleaning for the day, so the table was no longer littered with scraps of food. She awkwardly placed the plates down, being careful not to tip them. Arthur looked at the spread of food before him, wondering what it was he had done to have deserved something so feast worthy.

As he sat, he noticed that she was both smiling and humming. _She's content._ It brought a grin to his face, which quickly vanished when she caught him in the act. Merilyn placed his goblet down and filled it with…_Is that mead?_ Suddenly he realized, she must have been to see Tom, and Tom must have let her in on the secret. Arthur decided to test the waters.

"Merilyn, will you sit with me?" She complied happily, nodding, and taking the chair next to him. "Have you eaten?"

Merilyn nodded again. "I ate with Gwen before coming here, sire. She's doing well, as is her father."

"I trust it was a good visit then?" Merilyn's eyebrow rose, accompanied by a smile.

"Yes, it was. Unexpectedly so. Every visit there is always enjoyable, they're much like family to me now. But this last visit…" she paused, and looked to Arthur. "I got my new daggers."

He smiled mid-chew. "I also got an unexpected surprise." Arthur's smile faded and he glanced to her, nervously. "There were some unexpected additions to my order, and come to find out, it was already paid for." Arthur swallowed.

"Arthur," _She called me Arthur this time, not sire. _"I am your servant. All you have to do is thank me. All of this seems too much. I appreciate the gifts, but, I don't know if I can accept them."

Arthur frowned at her, he hadn't quite expected this. "Why not?"

"I don't know if it would be appropriate. If people knew that you had paid for them, they might think of us, as well, more than just a servant that works for a Prince." Merilyn chewed on her lip.

"Then they don't need to know that I paid for them. Honestly, Merilyn, you saved my life, and have made me see the truth on two occasions thus far. Without you today, this city would have been lost. It's the lease I can do. Please accept then, for my sake."

"Then I gladly do, m'lord." Merilyn's smile was back. "Thank you." He nodded in return.

"Speaking of appropriateness," Arthur started, taking a sip of his wine. "I've been thinking on something  
Morgana said when she was trying to get me to come help. Although honestly, if you had come and told me, I would have anyways, but what she said had a point to it."

He watched as Merilyn plucked a few berries from one of the plates and nibbled on them. _Someone has a sweet tooth_. She looked at him expectantly.

"She and Gwen are close. Morgana trusts her with every secret, and Gwen shares with her as well. Morgana defends her as if she weren't even a handmaiden. They're friends."

Merilyn nodded in agreement. "I think today is even more proof to that fact. What's your point, sire?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't see why we can't be that way."

Merilyn gave him a small laugh. "Well for one, we aren't both women, unless there's something I don't know about you." She gave him a mocking glance over.

He mocked a frown. "Merilyn!" And they broke into a series of chuckles.

Merilyn stole another berry as Arthur continued to eat. "So, despite me being your servant, you want us to be friends?" Arthur nodded while he chewed.

"Couldn't that be…a little inappropriate? With me being a woman?"

Arthur rose an eyebrow. "Only if you find me attractive." He noticed as Merilyn about choked on the berry she was chewing, her cheeks turning pink. "But even that we can work around if that's the case."

"I – I do not!" Merilyn scoffed, regaining her composure.

"You'd be insane not to," Arthur pointed out.

"You're such an oaf, Arthur."

"So are we at an agreement then? We'll work on becoming friends?" Merilyn nodded.

Arthur motioned to the table. "Then do me a favor, clear these plates, and go fetch some more berries, wine, and another goblet, and we can get started."

After a few moments she had done as he had asked, and they were soon sitting in front of the fire, sipping on wine and talking. They each shared bits of their past, and Arthur found it incredibly difficult as the night wore on to not stare at her smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Poisoned Chalice, Part 1

**Insert Rant Here**

**Those of you who have stuck around so far know that, from the get go, I included a little warning that the original Merlin character would get tweaked, and that, if you didn't like it then you didn't have to read it. **

**So…**

**1. I can take criticism, especially when it's ****good**** criticism. But leaving reviews about how **_**boring**_** the story is is honestly a bit childish. If you don't like it, say ****why**** you don't like it, and I can work to fix it.**

**2. If you were silly enough to not read the warning I included at the beginning of the story, but continued to read it despite not liking it, well that's on you. If you didn't like the first chapter, there's no reason why you, logically, would have continued on with the others. **

**With that said, this site is a place for writers and readers alike to sit back and relax. We're here to take our minds off whatever it is we do in our lives and get lost in a world of our own. Typically reviews are for the readers to appraise or critique a piece. This site has a pretty understood rule that your parents probably taught you as a kid:**

_**If you don't have something nice to say, then don't say anything at all. **_

**We know that if we don't receive reviews, then typically it means that those people a) didn't like or b) were like me and forgot to do it. **_***shrugs* We all get lazy.**_

**If there's something you don't like, as in, ****really**** don't like, then PM me, don't announce to the world your opinion. (I mean, I love the internets too, but just because it's anonymous, doesn't mean you get to be a prick.) I would rather you talked to me, than make yourself look like an ass.**

**/end rant**

**That said…**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone that has stuck with this so far. I've been getting an amazing amount of views and very supportive reviews (for the most part.) No matter how much some people may want to push me to change my story, I WILL NOT CHANGE IT. **

**I love my readers. :D**

**Now then, back to the story. Standard disclaimer applies. **

* * *

Merilyn had found herself lost in thought. The last week had been as would be expected—full of cleaning, following Arthur's orders, and doting on his every need. She hadn't found the time to try the items Elsi had packed away with her armor and weaponry; things had been entirely too busy, chaotic even. The only perk had been that Arthur was now considerably nicer when it was just the two of them, now that they had agreed to put status aside and consider themselves friends. It felt odd, gaining the attention of prince, to hear him tell tales of adventures gone awry or stories from his childhood. If Hudith could only see her now; Merilyn suppressed a smile at the memory of her mother.

Her eyes followed the group of nobles, knights, and a crowned man, all clothed in some manner of silver or blue, as they approached Uther and his own escort of knights and royalty. It was for this moment that this whole week had been so insane; a treaty was to be signed between Uther and Lord Bayard.

Uther looked upon the lord in front of him. "Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia." Merilyn stole a glance across Bayard's troupe, noticing a young servant eyeing her. He was wearing servants attire, with similar coloring to hers, his hair was shaggy, but in such a way it made him look mysterious. He was thin, but what from she could tell at her distance, he was well muscled. The servant caught her stare, and gave her a thin grin, to which she rose an eyebrow. He intrigued her.

Her king continued his welcome of the newcomers. "The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and the beginning to a new friendship between our people." Uther offered a gloved hand to Bayar, which the other man shook, the result ending in applause on both sides of the throne room.

* * *

With the arrival of so many new people came the grunt work, as Merilyn soon found out. She had been tasked with helping the many other servants bring items up from Bayard's caravan. After each load, she was sure her arms would soon tire out. In one of these instances she came across Gaius as she hobbled down the hallways with a particularly heavy load. Merilyn might've been strong for a woman, but this was becoming tiresome.

She whined to Gaius as she came upon him in the hallway, taking the welcome chance to rest her arms as she set the pack down. "Why do I always get stuck with the donkey work?" Groaning as she realized that this was only the beginning of the day.

Gaius just watched as she panted. "You're a servant, child. It's what you're expected to do."

"Ugh," Merilyn huffed. "If my arms aren't completely gone by this day's end, they'll be a foot longer!" She stooped to pick the pack up again, but instead found herself tumbling over it instead, crumpling to the floor, bumping into another servant in the process. "Sorry!" she exclaimed, embarrassed by her clumsiness.

Upon glancing up, she found her eyes locked with that of the muscled servant she had seen in the throne room earlier. Those eyes were a deep blue, brighter than any she had ever seen. Merilyn found herself at a loss of something to say as he offered a hand down to her. "It's okay, really. I'm the one who should be excusing myself as I seem to have gotten in your way."

Merilyn grinned, cheeks still red with embarrassment, and then realized that she had forced him to drop what items he had been carrying. "Let me help you with that." She bent to retrieve an item, only to find that he had already done so, and was already smiling at her as before. Merilyn noticed Gaius giving her a speculative glance from where he stood.

She reached out her hand. "I'm Merilyn." The bright eyed servant grasped her hand, running a thumb over it, the sensation leaving goosebumps on her skin.

"And I am Kaden." He nodded his head. "You're Arthur's servant, are you not? It must be such an honor."

_Not always_, Merilyn thought, but she replied anyways. "Yes, it's a great honor to serve him. Someone's got to keep him in order, keep the place running." She gave Kaden a giggle, knowing she was exaggerating, but she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had been given a chance to flirt. Her eyes ran over Kaden, trying to memorize what she could to think back on later.

Kaden's smile was captivating. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Merilyn." He gave a short bow, and then continued down the hall. Merilyn found herself staring longingly down the hall, that is, until Gaius cleared his through behind her.

"Shouldn't you be busy running the place?" Gaius asked mockingly. Merilyn felt her face redden as she bent to pick up the pack again, this time lifting it successfully.

* * *

Luckily for Merilyn, Arthur called her away from the painful ordeal of bringing in cargo, needing her to help him ready for the banquet that would be held that night. She absently hummed as she withdrew a selection of nice garments from a chest in the corner of his chambers. No matter what he chose, she would have to wash it; a fact that she realized as she patted dust off the sleeves off a jacket.

As she did so, a mixed stench of what could only be rotten food and musk wafted up towards her nose. Merilyn tried not to gag as she held the red leather jacket at arm's reach.

"Oh, bloody hell!" She waved at the air in front of her nose, hoping the movement would do something to dissipate the odor. "When were these last cleaned?"

Arthur just shrugged. "Probably sometime last year, before the feast of Beltane."

She was glad to see disgust creep upon his face as well when she forced him to try it on, ensuring it still fit. "Did it end in a sodding food fight?" she asked, sliding the sleeves over his arms and smoothing out the collar around his neck.

Arthur threw her a grin, "Don't all feasts?"

"It's not as if I would know, m'lord." Merilyn stood back to inspect the jacket, and then nodded. It was suitable to wear, only once it was rid of the stench it gave off. She began to slip it off of him. "The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me. I don't know what I would do if I were put in such a position."

Arthur inspected the buttons on the jacket. "Well, you will need to figure out what you would do before tonight then." He frowned, handing the jacket to Merilyn. "The buttons need polishing." _Oy, one more thing to do._

"Wait, what do you mean?" She asked, whirling around after she set the jacket aside. "Am I to come with you?"

"Not quite." He gave her a pointed look, accompanied by a sly grin. "You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Would you like to see what you'll be wearing tonight?"

Merilyn frowned as Arthur stepped behind his privacy screen. "Won't I just wear a dress, as is normal for feasts or banquets?" She looked up to see Arthur goofily holding up the most hideous outfit she'd ever seen. Merilyn balked at the sight. It was a poofy red tunic, sporting the gold Pendergast dragon on its chest, accompanied with the most revolting hat she had ever seen. "You've got to be bloody kidding me!"

"What?" Arthur asked, obviously holding back laughter. "You're required to wear the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." He gestured at the outfit in his hands.

Merilyn's brow furrowed. "I am not wearing that! It's made for a man!"

Arthur's brow rose, his amusement overwhelming his features. "Then I'm sure you'll figure something out. But you _are _wearing it."

* * *

After completing her errands for Arthur, and leaving his newly cleaned garments in his chambers, Merilyn had rolled the discraceful costume up into a bundle, trying to hide it as she made her way through the town. She only had a little time to figure out something to do with this servant's costume, so made her way to Gwens.

As she burst through the door, she found her friend chatting, as her luck would have it, Elsi. They both gave Merilyn a welcoming grin.

"You would _not_ believe what Arthur is forcing me to wear tonight!" She unrolled the bundle, spreading it out before the two women. Elsi practically hissed at it, while Gwen cupped her mouth as her body shook with laughter.

"But that's a man's costume, and it's…..just horrid." Elsi commented. "I think this calls for drastic measures. Come along." She stood from the table leaving her tea behind, motioning for the two women to follow her. In moments they were across the street in Elsi's own house, Gwen and Merilyn chatting about what a prat the prince was.

"I cannot believe he wanted you to wear that." Gwen giggled.

Merilyn shook her head as Elsi drug her to the center of the room, placing her up on a stool, instructing her to stay still. Merilyn's face crinkled as Elsi forced the tunic over her head, all three women breaking out into a fit of laughter. Merilyn watched as the seamstress made decisive cuts in the fabric, placing the remnants on a table nearby. Bolts of fabric were soon strewn about her as Elsi hastily altered the servants costume, staying true to the colors it had originally been. All the while the women chatted, from how she liked her new armor to the man who had tried to gain Gwen's affections in the market.

Finally, Elsi stood back, throwing a cautious eye over her hasty work. "It will have to do." She handed Merilyn the remaining strips of fabric as she put the finishing touches on the garment. "These can be woven into your hair, because we're not using that hideous thing." She pointed to the hat that sat on the table, an array of feathers protruding from its front. Soon, Merilyn was carrying a new bundle up to her chambers, and she began to herself, wondering how angry the prince would be that his plot at embarrassing her would not work.

* * *

Merilyn slid into a pair of breeches and then slid the now servant's dress over her head. She silently cursed Elsi for making it so that so much skin showed along her neck line, but she definitely found it preferable to the original outfit. The dress was true to the colors of the Pendragon crest, red with cold trim, and some black added in for good measure. The neck was a layer of red and gold fabric that crossed from shoulder to shoulder, leaving the tops of her shoulders bare. The Pendragon crest lay centered on her chest, with black and gold laces tying the tunic over a makeshift dress of black fabric. An array of red, gold, and black cloth formed the dress that flowed from Merilyns hips to her feet. As a finishing touch a black belt kept everything in place, separating attention from the dragon on her chest and the interesting display of Elsi's talent below her waist.

With moments to spare, Merilyn wove the strands of fabric into the braids in her hair, wrapping half of them up into a tight bun while leaving others down to mix in with the curls of her hair. She slipped on her boots in a rush, not forgetting to put her daggers in their designated places. No one but the prince and close friends truly knew that she kept them on her person at all times, so chances of her catching trouble from the kind were minimal. Despite knowing that she was going as a servant, Merilyn felt flushed from her nervousness for the banquet. Gaius gave her a fatherly smile as she stepped from her chambers and they strode to the banquet hall together.

* * *

Arthur had known it had been overly mischievous to order Merilyn to wear the costume, but he had been unable to contain himself. He wondered how outrageous she would look in the man's getup, although a little guiltily.

As he and his father entered the banquet hall, he couldn't find the hideous outfit anywhere. Arthur frowned, despite himself, and then felt a slight shock as he noticed Merilyn standing dutifully beside his chair. She had found a way to change the outfit to suit her, as she was now wearing an entrancing dress that, if it had been given enough time and decent material, would have made her seem almost royal. Arthur couldn't help but feel impressed by what she had managed, wondering if in some small part the seamstress/leather worker had had anything to do with it. The only off thing about what she wore, he noted, was that it bared her shoulders and neck line, and proved to be considerably distracting.

"Impressive," he whispered as she poured wine into the goblet before him.

She gave him a wicked smile. "You don't get to embarrass me that easily, sire."

He wouldn't have admitted it openly, but he would prefer this look on Merilyn over the former any day. Eventually, Lord Bayard and his host joined them in the hall, giving Arthur and his father respectful nods in turn. Arthur stood and strode to the podium that had been erected in the middle of the room. He was to mediate the signing of this new treaty. Both his father and Lord Bayard stood there, each taking a turn with the quill as they scrawled their mark on the bottom of the pages. Two copies there were, one for each to have in their records. Once the signing was finished, Uther and Bayard shook hands, and again, like before, everyone applauded the act. Arthur took a nice big pull at his goblet of wine, upon returning to his chair.

* * *

Merilyn stood quietly by Gwen as the signing took place, both sets of eyes on Kaden, who had sent a flirty smile in their direction.

"Oh, he's a looker isn't he?" Gwen nodded in his direction.

Merilyn blushed, "That he is, but I'm afraid I've already made myself look the fool. I fell into him early today, whilst we were bringing items up from Bayard's caravan." Gwen giggled.

"The way he's looking at you, you might still have a chance." Merilyn nudged her to keep her quiet, making sure they didn't interrupt the signing. They both watched as the two men shook hands and the crowd of nobles and knights took their seats. Gwen nodded to Merilyn as this was where they would part for the night, heading towards a table with a pitcher in her hands. Merilyn watched as Arthur sat with resignation, apparently bored already, despite Bayard not having given a speech just yet.

As if on que, Bayard strode forward, and Arthur visibly slumped in his seat. "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

Merilyn watched as a serving girl brought forth an intricately ornate wooden box, from which Bayard withdrew two silver goblets.

Bayard continued his speech. "As a symbol of our goodwill, and our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last." He rose both chalices to the kind and his son.

At this point, Merilyn realized that Kaden had made his way to stand right in front of her, a frantic look about his eyes. Concern reached her face at the sight of his anxiety.

"Merilyn, I must speak with you. It's urgent." He whispered to her desperately.

Merilyn's eyes flicked over to Arthur, who was giving Kaden an odd look. _Is that jealousy I see? What does he think he has to be jealous over?_ "What is it?" she muttered softly back to the pleading blue orbs of the man in front of her.

Kaden shook his head, looking about. "Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell." He took her arm, guiding her to a quiet nook just off the banquet hall. In any other case she would have deemed this inappropriate.

He looked about before he spoke. "It wasn't until I saw him give Arthur the goblet that I realized…"

Merilyn looked up at him in confusion. "Quickly. From the beginning."

His words were soft but quick. "Two days ago, I was bringing the lord his evening meal. We're supposed to knock, but I had forgotten. He didn't expect me to walk in…" The fear in Kaden's eyes made Merilyn anxious.

"What are you trying to say?"

"If he knows that I've said something, he will kill me." His breathing increased in rate.

Merilyn tried to reassure him, putting her hand softly upon his arm. "I am servant to the Prince, Kaden. We can keep you safe. Please tell me what you saw, and quickly."

Kaden fidgeted with a button on his tunic. "Bayard is no friend of Camelot, Merilyn. He craves power. He wants the kingdom for himself. He believes that with Arthur's death, Uther's spirit will become broken, and the kingdom will be ripe for the picking."

Merilyn paused, trying to make sense of this man's words. "Has he done something to the goblet?"

Kaden's voice softened further. "I saw him put something in it."

Alarm coursed through Merilyn. "What was it? Was it poison."

The man in front of her did not speak, but meekly nodded, and Merilyn felt her heart suddenly thud harder in her chest. She ran as quickly as her legs could take her back into the banquet hall, rushing to Arthur just before the chalice met his lips. "Stop!" Merilyn snatched the goblet from his hands and was met with a very agitated glare. She took a step back. "It's poisoned!"

Uther glanced at the goblet and exclaimed, "What?"

Arthur flung his arms in exasperation. "Merilyn, what are you doing?"

Merilyn held the goblet in her hands shakily, turning towards Bayard as she spoke. "Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison."

The lord in front of her became angered, pulling his sword from his sheath, his knights following suit. "This is an outrage!" Camelot's knights returned the gesture, and knights flooded in from all sides. Merilyn spun around in fright.

"Order your men to put down their swords, you're outnumbered." Uther ordered Bayard.

Bayard gave Merilyn a steely glare, pointing his sword in her direction. "I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Merilyn looked from Bayard to Uther, and then to Arthur, unsure of what she was to do.

Uther looked to her. "On what do you base this accusation?"

Arthur rushed to her, presumably to defend her much like he had when she had thrown herself at Uther's mercy so that Gwen would not be killed. _Ugh, not again, Arthur!_ He grabbed her arm, pulling her to follow him. "I'll handle this," he said, nodding to his father. "Merilyn, you idiotic prat! Have you been at the gin again?" His ploy to get her out of there was stopped by Uther.

Uther's glare was chilling, his voice strict. "Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think it's poisoned. _Now._"

Merilyn nodded, feeling Arthur's grip loosen on her arm. "He was seen lacing it, m'lord."

"By whom?" Uther asked of her.

Merilyn lowered her head, unwilling to endanger the life of someone such as Kaden. "I cannot say."

Bayard let loose a grumpy groan from behind her. "I will not listen to this a second longer."

Uther walked around the table, motioning to Arthur who had taken back the goblet from Merilyn. "Pass me the goblet, son."

Uther strode towards Bayard, goblet in hand. "If you're telling the truth," Bayard nodded to indicate he was. "Then you have nothing to fear by drinking this, do you?" Uther lifted the gave a sigh, calmly sheathing his sword, motioning to Uther to give it to him.

Uther paused. "No. If it does prove to be poisoned, I want the opportunity to kill you myself." Uther turned to Merilyn. "She'll drink it instead." Merilyn's throat grew suddenly dry, shocked at this new development.

Arthur rushed forward, "But if it's poisoned, she'll die." He looked frantically to Merilyn, as if her were willing her not to take the cup.

Uther's expression remained stony. "And if she dies, then she will have saved your life." _Again._ She hesitantly reached for the goblet, trying to ignore the sounds her friends gave in protest of her doing so.

Bayard stepped forward, anger still evident in his eyes. "And what if she lives?"

Uther turned to look at the lord coldly. "Then you'll have my deepest apologies and you can do with her as you will." The nod the lord gave him indicated that this was acceptable. All eyes turned to Merilyn as she solemnly looked down at the goblet, hoping that the news Kaden had given her was incorrect.

She heard Gaius speak up, pleading for her. "Uther, please, she's just a girl. She has no idea what she's saying."

The glare the king gave the physician sent a chill to her heart, bringing a tingle of anger to the surface. "Then you should have schooled her better, Gaius."

"Merilyn!" Arthur grabbed her arm. "You must apologize. Just tell them that this is a mistake. A misunderstanding. I'll drink it if I have to."

Merilyn shook her head, feeling guilty at the pain she saw in the prince's eyes. "It's not a mistake, Arthur. It's all right." She looked down as she placed a hand upon his shoulder. "It will be all right." She withdrew her hand and looked to Bayard, who gazed at her expectantly.

_The things I do to keep my friends alive. _Merilyn took a deep breath, and then brought the chalice to her lips, feeling the cool sweet liquid flow between them as she drank. It didn't taste poisoned, but who was she to know the taste of poisons. Merilyn finished the glass and sat it down, frowning as she did so. She didn't feel any different, no pain, nothing. She looked at the faces around her, all looking at her for some change, but it didn't come. Her brow furrowed in confusion. _Had Kaden been wrong? Is it some kind of trick?_

She shrugged as she looked at Arthur, relief spreading over his face. "It's fine."

Uther motioned towards Bayard. "She's all yours."

It was then when Merilyn felt it, the tightening in her throat. She tried to swallow, but found that her throat was no longer under her control. As she attempted to breath, she began to choke, unable to control the passages that brought the air into her body. Her eyes grew wide in shock, and she felt tingling begin to spread throughout her body. Before she knew it, her world was spinning and she saw Arthur and Gwen rushing towards her. Merilyn felt nothing as her body collapsed to the floor below her, nor did she feel the sharp pain that should have accompanied the smart tap that her skull made when it hit the floor.

* * *

Arthur hadn't been able to help himself as he stole a glance at his servant when Bayard began his speech. Her alteration of the servant's costume had caught him off guard, and now he was unable to keep his eyes off her. Arthur frowned as he noticed a fair man speaking urgently to Merilyn in hushed tones, feeling a small twinge of something unrecognizable as concern covered Merilyn's face. Her turned his face away, knowing better than to impose on such a thing. She wasn't his.

The silver chalices had now been handed to both him and his father and a nearby servant—_Not Merilyn, I see…_-filled them with sweet wine. Bayard began to make a toast. "To your health, Uther…" Arthur stood with the others and raised his glass as the lord then said his name. "…Arthur…" He brought the cup to his lips as Bayard still continued, now growing frustrated at being able to drink his wine. "…the Lady Morgana, and the people of Camelot."

_Finally, I can drink,_ Arthur thought, stalling the cup to his lips again, only to be interrupted as his father added a toast of his own. _Oh, bloody hell. _"And to fallen warriors, on both sides." Arthur paused, wanting to make sure that now he could finally drink from his cup, and seeing that the other people in the room had brought their own to their lips, he began to followed suit.

Arther let out a frustrated whine as his cup was torn from his hands. "Stop! It's poisoned." Merilyn stole the cup away from him, only proving to enflame his anger more. The next moments happened so quickly. The first peaceful banquet had now turned to where blades were drawn against both sides, the lord and king alike both livid at the accusation Merilyn had presented for them. Arthur couldn't help but wonder if this is what the man had been talking to her so quietly about, and he couldn't help but feel calmed, albeit a bit undignified, as he realized that she could possibly be saving him again. He made to protect her, creating some crazy excuse for her actions, taking the cup from her and trying to pull her from the room, but Uther would not have any of it.

He watched with concern as his father interrogated his servant, as she protected her source of information. Uther made his way around the table, motioning to the goblet that was now within Arthur's hands; he willingly gave it to him.

Uther strode forward. "If you're telling the truth, then you have nothing to fear by drinking this, do you?" Uther lifted the cup to hand it to the lord. Bayard merely nodded, sheathing his sword so that he might take the cup Uther offered him.

Uther paused. "No. If it does prove to be poisoned, I want the opportunity to kill you myself." Uther turned to Merilyn. "She'll drink it instead." The blood drained from Arthur's face, unable to hide the shock from his expression.

"But if it's poisoned, she'll die."

His father looked at him with a resigned expression, and Arthur knew that he had made up his mind. "And if she dies, then she will have saved your life." He watched with fearful eyes as Merilyn reached out for the goblet, knowing full well that so far, in any instance where a life had been at stake, she had not been wrong once..

Lord Bayard stepped forward, frustration at the accusation against him still evident. "And what if she lives?"

Arthur watched as his father gave the lord a stony glare. "Then you'll have my deepest apologies and you can do with her as you will." Arthur was unsure if this was a better option, but in any case, if it meant that Merilyn stayed alive...

Gaius spoke up, pleading for her, much as Arthur had tried to do. "Uther, please, she's just a girl. She has no idea what she's saying."

The king's cold reply made Arthur wince. "Then you should have schooled her better, Gaius."

"Merilyn!" Arthur grabbed her arm. "You must apologize. Just tell them that this is a mistake. A misunderstanding. I'll drink it if I have to."

Merilyn shook her head, and Arthur felt an indescribable pain reach his eyes as she spoke. "It's not a mistake, Arthur. It's all right." He watched as she softly placed her free hand on his shoulder, as if to reassure him. "It will be all right." Arthur secretly hoped that it was some ploy for attention, some attempt at gaining favor. He hoped that she was wrong.

In mere moments she had drank the entirety of the goblet and stood there with a dumbfounded expression on her face. The look she gave Arthur was one of confusion, and he felt himself relax at the knowledge that she had been wrong, for once. Her shoulders arched into a shrug as she looked to Arthur. "It's fine."

Uther motioned towards Bayard. "She's all yours."

Arthur began to turn from his servant, knowing the guards would come claim her for the dungeons until her punishment was judged, but then he noticed as she tensed up. She looked to him with alarm and fear as she tried to breathe, and found she couldn't. Panic coursed through Arthur as her face turned red and she began to choke and he made to catch her before she collapsed to the floor, but found himself too late, wincing at the noise as her head hit the floor. He knealt over her, protective, frantically trying to find some means of turning time back so that he would take the drink instead of her. The pounding in his heart betrayed him as he looked at her paling skin, her chest moving with ragged breaths.

Soon Guinevere and Gaius accompanied him by her side. The pain in Gaius' voice was evident, but he continued with purpose, checking Merilyn over. "Merilyn? Can you hear me?" The physician's eyes flicked to his own. "We have to get her back to my chambers." Arthur nodded, sliding his arms under Merilyn's arms and knees, cradling her to him as he lifted her from the floor. He took a slow breath as he watch her head fall back limply.

Gaius motioned to Gwen, who stood by anxious to do something for her friend. "Bring the goblet, we need it to identify the poison." The woman rushed to pick the chalice from the floor as Arthur began to follow Gaius from the banquet hall.

In minutes he was rushing through the physician's doors, hurriedly carrying the limp woman to the bed that Gaius pointed to. "Lay her on the bed. Quickly now. She's struggling to breath." Arthur complied, gently setting her down and bringing the pillow up under her head, noticing a thin gleam of sweat forming at her brow. He withdrew, beginning to pace, listening as Gaius continued with his orders.

"Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel." The woman rushed off quickly as Gaius turned to Merilyn's now seemingly fragile body. "Arthur, you should look away. I must remove this dress." Arthur turned to look away as he heard the physician cut the dress from her body. He would have to make sure to have Elsi well paid for her efforts, especially now that they were cut and torn. Arthur only looked back when he knew Gaius had covered her, rushing back to her side.

"Will she be ok?"

The physician's honesty now scared him. "I don't know, sire. She's burning up."

Gwen quickly returned with fresh water and more than one towel. "You can cure her, can't you Gaius? Please tell me you can." Her emotions seemed as desperate as Arthur's.

Gaius merely shook his head. "I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gwen was quick to comply and the physician stood, putting his glasses on as he did so. Arthur watched as he inspected the glass. "Ah, there's something stuck on the inside."

Arthur strode over to him, leaving Gwen at Merilyn's side. "What is it?"

Gaius frowned. "It looks like a flower petal of some kind," the physician said, holding a translucent petal up to the light.

Gwen's worried voice came from the other side of the room. "Her brow is on fire."

"Keep her cool. It's the best chance at fighting the fever." Gwen nodded, dabbing the damp towel around Merilyn's brow. Arthur watched on, helpless, wishing there was something he could fight, as he watched Gaius leaf through the pages of a book, skimming through photo upon photo of different flowers. Gaius stilled on a page, his worried expression making Arthur become even more anxious, if it were even possible.

"Ah…the petal comes from the Mortaeus Flower." The physician compared the petal to the image in front of him, nodding as he concluded they were a match. Arthur looked over the physician's shoulder as he pointed out the details to him. "It says here that someone poisoned by this flower can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower." Gaius looked up at Arthur as he spoke. "It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Baloch."

Arthur pondered at this new found information. Would it be so simple to just retrieve this flower? The physician turned the page. "The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree." Arthur's brow rose as he noticed an image of a particularly fearsome creature on the opposing page. He pointed it out to the physician.

"That doesn't look particularly friendly." Gaius nodded in agreement.

"The beast is a cockatrice, it guards the forest. It's venom is so potent that a single drop would mean certain death." _This definitely isn't going to be so easy._ "Few who have crossed the mountains of Isgard in search of the Mortaeus Flower have made it back alive." Arthur chewed on his lip, beginning to pace again. He glanced at the weakening Merilyn, at the tear stained face of Gwen, and the worry that Gaius tried to conceal. Arthur knew that in this, they were together, fearful for their friend, hoping she could live a little longer. Merilyn had thrown caution to the wind on numerous counts for his sake, perhaps it was time to return the favor.

Arthur took a deep breath. "Sounds like fun." He tried to sound light hearted, as if this was no new thing, but the shake in his voice betrayed him.

Gaius protested. "Arthur, it is too dangerous. We cannot risk to lose your life as well."

Arthur strode to the physician, giving him a rather pointed look. "If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merilyn?"

"The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. She may be able to hold off for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually…" Gaius nodded, "…she will die."

"Then the decision is made." Arthur strode over to where Merilyn lie, nodding to Gwen as she went to find more water. He knelt over her, bringing his head next to hers. "Stay strong, Merilyn, and live. It's my turn to save you." He graced a small kiss on her forehead, not noticing the bewildered look the physician gave him, and he stood, slowly striding from the room, trying to figure out how he would sell his father into letting him go on this quest.

* * *

Gwen turned back with her bucket of water to see the prince whispering something into Merilyn's ear. For a moment, she wondered what it could be that a prince would tell his servant whilst she was on her death bed, and then with shock, Gwen watched as he placed a kiss upon her brow. Did Arthur care for her friend that much?

As Arthur left, Gwen rushed back to Merilyn's side, rewetting the cloth that lay on her forehead. Tears streaked down Gwen's face at the sight of her dear friend so ill. Merilyn was always the strong one, the one Gwen knew she could turn to. What would happen now? She quietly chastised herself at already thinking of her as dying, but she didn't see much hope in Arthur's quest. Gwen suddenly gasped, glancing up at Gaius.

"I forgot to tend to the Lady Morgana!"

Gaius nodded, seeing her worry. "I can tend to her while you're gone. You can go about your duties." She gave Gaius a grateful smile, and rushed from the room.

When she appeared in Morgana's chambers, the lady was already taking her hair down. "My lady," she stepped forward as Morgana turned to her. "I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you."

Morgana gave her a comforting smile, and Gwen was relieved to find her not angry, but sympathetic. The lady placed a hand over her own. "Don't worry, I'm all right. How is Merilyn?"

Gwen wiped her watering eyes. "If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, she'll be ok." She found herself lost in the doubt of Arthur's quest once more.

Morgana nodded, a reassuring smile on her face. "Then she'll be fine. You should be with her. I'll manage. I know what she means to you." The lady nodded to the door. "Go, see your friend."

Gwen curtsied, "Thank you, m'lady."

* * *

She could feel everything, the pain coursing through her veins, the protestation that her organs gave when the poison attached. Merilyn couldn't move, couldn't open her eyes, her body was no longer under her control. A dull throb had begun at the base of her skull and she wished she could alter her position to make it stop. She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a low moan.

Merilyn remembered swaying back in forth, in the presence of something familiar. The touch to her skin had a familiar tingle to it, but she could not remember who had held her. She remembered frantic voices, voices she understood to be Gaius', Gwen's, and Arthur's. _Arthur's? Had he carried her? _

She lay there, unable to do anything to help herself, anything to keep her friends from worrying over her. Her senses were heightened. She could feel the heat of her own body as her fever rose, the sharp cooling of the rag at her brow, then sensations of her hand being held. Merilyn could still taste the sweetness of the wine on her tongue, and could smell the herbs and dust that could only mean she was in Gaius' chambers.

Her only comforts were the soothing coolness of the towel as it moved across her face and the warm tingle of her magic. It worked to strengthen her, she could feel it within, helping resist the force of the poison in the battle for her life. The magic reached out from her, and she could feel the presence of the fatherly physician, and her worried friend. If she had been able to do so, she would have gasped as her magic enveloped itself around the only other person left in the room, Arthur. Her magic had never reacted to someone in such a way; she was unsure of what was happening.

Merilyn swore she could see him, that she could feel his heart beat as if it were her own, as if his movements were her own. But then the sensation faded, and Merilyn felt disappointed. She heard him speak confidently somewhere in the room. "Then the decision is made."

She felt him move closer to her as her magic enveloped him again. Merilyn felt the presence of his heat, cooler than her own, as he knelt above her. His words helped strengthen her resolve as he whispered into her ear. "Stay strong, Merilyn, and live. It's my turn to save you." A moment later and she felt her magic surge to the contact his lips made with the skin of her brow, the connection instant. Merilyn saw her weak body from his eyes, felt his worry for her, and felt his resolve to save her as he left the room. The kiss had forged a connection, and it was something she didn't understand, but she could feel him as he walked back to his chambers, readying himself for his challenge.

* * *

Arthur quickly followed his father down the hallway, his chainmail clinking as he walked. His father had grown agitated at his plan to save Merilyn, and it was distressing him. Uther's walk was brisk, and he had to nearly jog to keep up.

"What's the point of having people taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyways?" Uther's tone was harsh.

Arthur strode beside his father. "I won't fail, no matter what you think."

Uther shook his head. "Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I cannot risk losing you for the sake of some serving _girl_."

Arthur was taken aback. "What? Is her life worthless?"

Uther turned to him, his voice stern. "No, it's worth less than yours."

Arthur stood up to his father, persistent. "I can save her. Let me take some men and I'll be back before you know it. It will be like I never left. We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

His father simply, but commandingly said, "No."

Arthur huffed, "Why not?"

"Because one day I will be dead, Arthur, and Camelot will need a king. I will not allow you to jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand." Uther turned from him, sighing.

"It's not a fool's errand!" Arthur exclaimed. "Gaius says that if we…"

Uther whirled around, furious. "'Gaius says'? That's exactly what makes it so."

"Please, Father," Arthur begged. "She saved my life." He shook his head as he spoke his next words. "I can't stand by and watch her die." Arthur tried his hardest to not betray his true emotions. They were ones he had been trying to hide for the past month, but the young woman had stolen a small piece of his heart. If Uther knew his true purpose, Arthur could not imagine the uproar he would receive.

His father stayed cold on the subject. "Then don't look. This woman, this servant, will not be the last to die on your behalf. If you're going to be King, it's something you will have to get used to."

Arthur raised his hands in frustration. "I cannot accept that."

Uther's last words were final. "You're _not_ going, and that's it."

Arthur frowned, crossing his arms. "You wouldn't be able to stop me if I tried, father."

Uther roared. "Damn it, Arthur, you are not leaving, and that's the end of it. You will not be leaving this castle tonight!" Arthur felt his ferocity grow inside of him, and he turned his heel, rushing to his room to keep from breaking something or someone. He threw his sword to the table in defeat, running a hand through his hair as he paced his room.

Footsteps arrived at his open doorway, and he heard Morgana to begin to speak. "Say what you like about the food, but you cannot beat our feasts for entertainment." _She's trying to lighten the mood._

Arthur turned to her, his expression apologetic. "Morgana, I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were all right."

She merely shrugged. "I know you had other things on your mind. I'm disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle." Morgana gave a soft chuckle.

Arthur shook his head. "I'm sure the guards would have handled Bayard and his men."

Morgana scrunched her nose. "Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun?"

He gave a small sigh. "Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's too dangerous."

She huffed. "Spare me the lecture; I've already had it from Uther."

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one." He leaned against the table in defeat.

"Not that I listen to him." Morgana shrugged, giving him a rather pointed look. "Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and to hell with the consequences."

"You think I should go?" Arthur asked of her.

"It doesn't matter what I think, Arthur. It should only be what you believe is right."

"And if I don't make it back?" He began to pace again. "Who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake." Arthur's frustrations were beginning to get the better of him again.

Morgana nodded. "Perhaps that is true. But what kind of king do you think Camelot would want?" Morgana drew his sword from it sat on the table, and strode over to him. "One that would risk his life to save that of a servant? Of a friend?" She rose an eyebrow. "Or one that does what his father tells him to?"

Arthur felt a surge of pride for the woman in front of him for making him see this situation in such a sense. He felt relief as he accepted his sword, knowing that he would soon be saving his Merilyn.

* * *

Gwen and Gaius had taken shifts in caring for Merilyn, stealing sleep when they could. She had taken refuge in Merilyn's own bed, waking only to ensure Gaius got his sleep as well. Now they were both awake as the sun peaked through the open window nearby, and the birds gave forth their first chirps of the day.

She worriedly tended to her sickly friend. The heat emanating from Merilyn's brow alarmed her. "She's getting hotter!" She exclaimed to Gaius, who rushed to her side.

Merilyn began to mutter. "_Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf._" Gwen frowned. Whatever had just escaped Merilyn's mouth had been oddly fluid, and calming.

"What language is that?" Gwen asked of Gaius and she patted Merilyn's brow with the cool rag.

"None. The fever has taken hold of her. None of those words are her own." She watched as Gaius felt Merilyn's wrist. "Her pulse is getting weaker."

Gwen wetted the cloth as Gaius set down Merilyn's wrist, and then pause. He quickly picked it up again and inspected the skin on her forearm, glancing up at Gwen in alarm. Her movement still, sensing that this could not be a good development.

"What is it?" She asked warily, fearful for his answer.

Gaius shook his head. "That cannot be right." Gwen noticed a rash had appeared on Merilyn's skin. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage." Worry swept through her like wildfire.

Gwen stood as Gaius walked over to his book. "What does that mean?" she asked, as he inspected the text before him.

"It says here that once a rash appears, death will follow within two days." Gwen's eyes grew wide.

"But, you said she had four days, maybe five."

Gaius seemed bewildered. "Something's increased the flower's potency." He quickly turned the page. "It warns that the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation."

"An enchantment?" Gwen felt confused. "But Bayard's no sorcerer. Who did this, Gaius, if not him?"

Gwen watched as realization spread across Gaius' face. "It can't have been, he wouldn't dare come here." He stole a quick glance at her. "What happened to that boy?"

Gwen shrugged. "Which boy?"

"The boy that seemingly couldn't tear his eyes from her. Just before Merilyn stopped Arthur, one of Bayard's servants took him outside." Gwen nodded in recognition, remembering the banquet.

"He had dark hair, blue eyes, and was very handsome." She grinned sheepishly. "Do you think he had something to do with this?"

Gaius grew intense. "Find him. Quickly!" Gwen rushed off to the dungeons to look for this man.

Gwen returned to find the physician inspecting the rash on Merilyn's forearm once more. He looked up at her as she entered the chambers. "Let me guess, he wasn't there." Gwen nodded, confirming Gaius' suspicions.

"No one has seen him since the banquet. Who is he?" Gwen was curious as to who would have done such a thing to Merilyn.

"He's not who he claims to be." Gaius claimed mysteriously. "When we met him here, he gave us the name Kaden. But that's not his name, not his real name anyways."

Gwen frowned. "Then who is he?"

Gaius sighed. "A powerful sorcerer."

"We should tell Uther," Gwen insisted. "maybe he could send riders out after him." Perhaps catching the sorcerer would find a faster means of curing Merilyn of her fate.

"He's long gone by now, that's for sure." Gwen watched as Gaius suddenly became panicked. "If it wasn't Bayard who made the poison, and it was intended for Merilyn, then it's very possible that Arthur is walking into a trap."

"_Arthur…_" They both turned to hear Merilyn murmur his name. "_Arthur…trap._"

* * *

Merilyn hated being totally aware, but being unable to see and unable to move. Gwen's humming had soothed her through the night, and she had found a calm in the slow buzz of her magic fighting her battle for her. Unknowingly, she had been muttering spells and incantations, the magic doing her work for her.

She had heard every word, knew that somehow this had been Kaden's doing, not Bayard's. This poisoning was intentional. Merilyn found herself wishing she could wring his neck in her hands. He had placed her in mortal peril, and Arthur was soon to follow suit if what she had just heard had any truth to it. At the thought of Arthur, she found herself viewing a serene forest, leading horse behind her as she approached a cave. Merilyn hoped that whatever lie in store for Arthur, that there was some small way that she could help him, and not be lost watching him as he died for her.


	8. Chapter 8: The Poisoned Chalice, Part 2

**Standard disclosure here—no suing!**

* * *

Arthur was surprised at how quickly he had made the trip. He had ridden all night, taking a quick break before dawn broke. Now it was midafternoon, and he drew his horse to a stop as he reached a clearing, noticing a cave entrance on the far side of the clearing. His focus was broken, however, when he noticed a low groan before him. A young man, one that looked quite similar to the one he had seen speaking with Merilyn prior to Bayar's toast, lay on the ground. His skin was bloodied, his eye black, and his clothing torn to rags.

"Hello there," Arthur called. The dark-haired man groaned again. "Are you okay?" Arthur tied up his horse nearby so that he could attempt to attend to the man. As Arthur knelt before him, he noticed the man's eyes widen in fear at a sight behind him. A loud growl announced the presence of the beast, and as he turned, Arthur found that his presumption as to what it was was correct.

The cockatrice clambered over towards Arthur, stopping just a few yards away, hissing and spitting in his direction. As depicted in Gaius' book, the creature was definitely fearsome. It was similar to a lizard, but almost the size of a horse, with scales covering its entire body. Two large, scaly dorsal spines protruded from its back, making it all the more intimidating. Arthur stood protectively before the injured man, withdrawing his sword from the sheath at his side.

"Stay here," he commanded as the man whimpered in fear.

The beast continued to snarl at Arthur, as he readied himself for the attack, hoping he could kill this beast swiftly. The cockatrice growled, and lunged towards Arthur, and he managed to duck just in time. He rolled back to his feet, readying his sword as he turned. Suddenly, he threw it towards the cockatrice and as luck would have it, the blade found its home within the beast's chest. The forest grew quiet as the beast gave a few last snarls to the air.

Arthur turned to the injured man he had protected who seemed to try to back away as Arthur strode towards him. "It's all right," he assured the man. "I'm not going to hurt you." He motioned to the blood and bruised. "Who did that to you?" he asked, as he offered a hand to help the man up.

The dark haired man accepted the hand, pulling himself up. He softly replied, "My master did this." The man's expression seemed hopeless. "I ran away from him, but then I got lost in the forest. Can you take me away from here? To somewhere safe?"

Arthur shook his head as he approached the body of the now dead beast, placing his foot against its torso as he pulled his blade clear. "Not yet. There's something I have to do first." He nodded towards the cave on the other side of the clearing. _Someone I have to save._ He grabbed a rag from his saddle bag and wiped his blade clean of the cockatrice's blood.

"Why have you come to the caves?" The man asked of him.

"I'm looking for something for someone dear to me, and it can only be found here." Arthur replied. _Dear to me? Did I just say that?_ He unwound his horse's reins from the nearby limb, and began leading it towards the man.

"What is it?" The dark haired man asked. Arthur chose not to answer, but the man was persistent. "I know this place, I could help you."

_Help would definitely prove useful._ "It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare." He watched as the man nodded in understanding.

"The Mortaeus flower?" Arthur nodded in reply. "I know where they are. I'll show you."

* * *

It seemed as if Merilyn was right beside him, walking with him as he led the horse to the clearing. She had heard the man's groan, just as Arthur had, and felt the need to help this man. As Arthur neared him, however, Merilyn felt that need slip away as she recognized him. He was covered in blood and bruises, but those eyes gave him away. It was Kaden, or whoever he was. It was the trap.

She wanted to will Arthur away from this man, despite knowing that doing so could mean her life, but she didn't know how to in such a disembodied way. Merilyn watched, helplessly, as the cockatrice began to make its advance towards Arthur. She felt him ready himself, felt the sword as if it were in her own hands, but she had no control over what he did.

The cockatrice lunged and Merilyn cheered silently as Arthur ducked out of the way. As she saw what he planned to do, she willed the sword to strike true, finding that her magic worked as well through him as it did through herself. The creature collapsed to the ground, Arthur's sword sticking out of its chest. As Arthur went about retrieving the sword and cleaning it while talking to Kaden, Merilyn noticed a glimmer of disappointment on Kaden's face, and for once during this time of illness, she felt jovial. But that happiness soon died as Kaden offered to show Arthur the location of the flower, and Merilyn knew that this was just another trap.

Arthur followed Kaden down a series of tunnels within the cave, warily looking about, wondering if there were any other dangers hidden in this place. Merilyn felt his worry, and wished she could show him that Kaden was the hidden danger he was wary of.

* * *

Gwen watched as Merilyn squirmed in discomfort, more of those fluid sounds coming from her mouth. Suddenly, Merilyn's voice became clear.

"_Arthur, it…it's a trap. It's a trap…_" Merilyn's voice was soft, but what she said was clear. Gwen looked to Gaius.

"Her fever's getting worse, isn't it."

The physician nodded. "The poison's setting in."

Gwen watched in confusion as more of those fluid sounds came forth, but this time more audibly. Merilyn seemed to strain. "_Eft gewunigen wilgesibas, ponne wig cume._" What was happening to her?

Gaius grabbed the towel from the water in the bowl nearby, placing it upon Merilyn's brow. "Shh, child." He turned to Gwen. "Can you fetch me some more Wolfbane?" Gwen nodded, rising from her chair. She heard the physician whisper to her friend. "Merilyn, you must fight it."

* * *

Arthur followed the young man around a corner in the tunnel, and soon found themselves on a short ledge, with stony precipice that jutted across a steep canyon. The man pointed to the other side. "There they are."

Arthur looked around for some secure means of going to the other side, other than walking out onto the precipice, but found none. With resignation he stepped out, suddenly aware of how steep the drop would be if he were to fall. Merilyn felt his fear within herself, knowing that if he did in fact fall, he would die. _Don't go, Arthur. This life is not worth yours._

The prince furrowed his brow, pausing, looking back to the young man behind him. He could step back if he wanted to, but doing so would mean Merilyn's death. He was unsure of how he would deal with such an occurrence. Not wanting heavy thoughts to lie on his conscience, he strode forward, hoping to make it to the other side.

Once he was halfway across, Arthur began to hear the man behind him mutter something unrecognizable.

"_Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me." _

Arthur frowned as the cave began to shake around him. Merilyn knew that it was Kaden doing this. _Jump, Arthur. Jump! _Arthur froze, and heard the man mutter more.

"_Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan."_

Arthur glanced back in time to see the eyes of the man behind him turn gold. He was using magic. "What are you doing?"

The man had a cold gleam in his eyes as he continued. "_hiersumie me."_

_Arthur, jump!_ The command appeared directly in his mind. Arthur dropped his torch and jumped for the ledge in front of him as the earth below him gave way. _Don't let go. _Merilyn was screaming for him inside of her mind, wanting to do every evil thing that came to mind to this Kaden. She could feel tears in her eyes.

The dark haired man's voice was now confident, "I expected so much more from you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur tried to peek over his shoulder. "Who are you?" He watched in fear as the bruises and blood disappeared from the man's face and skin, as his appearance changed to the man he had seen Merilyn with at the banquet. In that moment, he knew that Merilyn had been used to bring him here, to bring him to his death.

"I'm the last face you'll ever see," the man sneered.

Arthur glimpsed movement to his right, and a great spider began to crawl across the wall in his direction.

The sorcerer seemed amused. "It seems we have a visitor."

Edging hand by hand along the ledge, Arthur managed to draw his sword and kill the spider while he hung from one hand. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but his shoulder was definitely giving him some protestation. Arthur swung his sword up upon the ledge.

The sorcerer cackled. "Very good, but he won't be the last I assure you. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at mine hand."

Arthur suddenly found himself hanging in the dark as the sorcerer left, torch in hand. Panic began to set in as he heard a distant skittering in the cave. _Arthur! It's too dark. Too dark._

* * *

Merilyn spoke out loud, the clearest she had spoken during this entire ordeal. Gaius looked down with a startled expression on his face.

"Arthur! It's too dark. Too dark." Gaius noticed a visible change in her face, she was straining to do something. Suddenly a rush of words came forth from her mouth. "_Fromum feohgiftum on faeder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum._"

He noticed a light glow escape from under her blanket, so he pulled back the cover to find a glowing ball of light in her hand. Gaius' eyes grew wide, fearful that whatever she was doing would be too taxing on her body.

"Merilyn, what are you doing?"

* * *

Merilyn watched as her little ball of light appeared above Arthur, lighting the area around her. She felt it drawing her strength from her, but anything to keep him for falling to his death. _Move, Arthur. You must move._

Arthur glanced up, noticing the glimmering ball, assuming it had something to do with the sorcerer that had left him there to die. "Well! Come on then! What are you waiting for! Finish me off!" The orb did nothing but float about him. He felt a gentle presence coming from it, urging him onwards. That mental command came again. _Move._

He pulled himself up onto the ledge, picking up his sword in the process and returning it to its scabbard. The orb floated further up, and Arthur noticed a gathering of flowers on the edge of the cave wall. The thoughts in his mind that weren't his own urged him to forget them. _Leave them, Arthur._

The skittering of more spiders alerted Arthur to start climbing, but instead of climbing to the exit, he climbed towards the flower. _No, Arthur! Go! Save yourself. Follow the light._ Arthur was determined to get the flower, no matter who or what stood in his way. After some clamber along the rock face, he reached the flowers and plucked one, placing it safely upon his person. Only then did he begin to climb upwards, moving with more vigor as the voice urged him on, the creeping spiders serving as steady reminder.

_Faster. Go Faster! Follow the light! Move!_ He quickened his pace, and as he reached the top, he found that it was an exit into the forest. Arthur looked around for the light, but found that it had disappeared, along with the voice in his mind. He made haste to his horse and galloped into the night, hoping that he would make it back in time.

Arthur galloped the entire way back, but only so much as his horse would allow. He allowed her to canter at times, but the return trip proved faster than it had on the way out. It was midmorning by they time he saw the castle. Arthur slowed the horse to a walk and it swayed beneath him as he approached the drawbridge gate of Camelot. Guards blocked his entry into the city.

Anger crept into his voice as he spoke. "What are you doing? Let me pass!" He needed to get to Gaius, and quickly.

Sir Gregory stood before him. "I'm sorry, Sire." He motioned for the prince to dismount his horse, which Arthur did unwillingly. "You're under arrest, by order of the King."

* * *

Arthur was glad they had allowed him to remove his armor before entering the cell. There was no need to allow the stench of this place to get on that armor, especially if Merilyn got better. She would have been furious at the state of it. He paced from wall to wall, feeling chilled as he only wore his tunic, breeches, and boots, but no jacket. Withdrawing the flower from a pouch in his pants, he sighed. He was so close yet so far away, it seemed.

Uther barged into his cell, making his son jump slightly at the interruption. "You disobeyed me."

Arthur threw his hands up in the air. "Of course I did, a woman's life is at stake. Do not let Merilyn die because of something I did."

Uther shook his head in confusion. "Why do you care so much? The girl is just a servant."

"Because!" Arthur's voice shook with rage. "She knew it was poison. She knew what would happen if she drank from that goblet, but she did it anyways. She saved my life." Arthur paused. "There's more…there was a man at the mountain, he knew I was there for the flower." He gave his father a pointed look. "I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me."

Uther looked at his son as if her were an idiot. "Of course it was."

Arthur shook his head while he withdrew the flower from the pouch at his side, the single shred of evidence that he had worked so hard to attain so that Merilyn might live. He approached his father with it in hand, pleading with him. "Gaius knows what to do with it. You can put me in the stocks for a week, father, a month even. I don't care! Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you."

As Arthur backed away, Uther gave him a cold stare, and crushed the flower his son had placed in his hand. Arthur rushed forward. "No!"

"You have to learn, there is a right and a wrong way of doing things." Uther said sternly, turning and tossing the damaged flower just outside the cell. "I'll see you let out in a week. And then, you can find yourself another servant." Arthur looked panic stricken after the flower, the one life line Merilyn had left. As the door closed him within the cell, he reached with all his might to catch the flower within his hand.

* * *

Merilyn's strength had grown weak, and Gwen was afraid that her time was growing close. As she entered the room, she noticed the bed was soaked around Merilyn from her sweat as her body tried to fight off the poison to no avail. Gaius looked up to her, worry now a seemingly permanent feature on his face.

"She hasn't got much longer. Does Arthur have the flower?"

Gwen shook her head as she approached him. "I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him." Merilyn groaned in front of her, her breathing growing ragged. "Is there nothing we can do to help her?"

Gaius sighed. "Only the leaf of the Mortaeus Flower can save her. Without it, she dies. And that will be soon, I fear."

Gwen paced in before the bed, feeling panicked knowing that Merilyn might die soon. "Then we have to find out if Arthur has it." She paused. "I – I could sneak into the dungeon."

"That would be very dangerous," the physician looked at her with concern.

"But it's for Merilyn, so it's worth it right? She'll die if I don't try." he nodded in agreement.

She heard Gaius call after her as she raced from the room. "Be careful!"

Gwen had taken a quick detour to the kitchens, grabbing items that would be necessary for a lord's meal, or at least what she would normally get for the Lady. She filled a plate and then set on her way to the dungeon.

Getting in was easier than she had imagined. All that was necessary was a smile and a "Food for the prince." The guards let her by without question. As the guard unlocked the door, Arthur looked up at her, his eyes surprised, but his expression betraying nothing. She gave him a small nod, looking at the food in her hands. The guard blocked the doorway as she stepped inside the cell.

"Set it down over there," Arthur ordered, nodding to a small table on the wall of the cell. Gwen complied, setting down the food, and then turning to leave. She heard the shift of the prince getting up, and a few footsteps as he approached the plate. "Thank you."

"Wait a minute," Arthur called to her. She turned to just see him putting something on the plate, he put it down with a flourish. "I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in," Arthur looked to her purposely. "…I'm not sure it's fit for _anyone_."

Gwen gave him a quick bow, and a "Sorry, m'lord" as she picked up the plate, noticing with glee that there was now an addition to the plate before her. A small crumpled flower with two leaves lay there. She stole a quick glance to the prince, seeing a small smirk on his face, and then she left the cell; the guard closing it with a jingle of keys.

Before she managed to leave the dungeon, however, a guard paused her, eyeing the plate. _Oh, not now!_ Gwen turned slowly, watching the guard choose what item he wanted, hoping that he would not settle upon the flower. To her relief, he picked up a piece of bread.

"Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness." Gwen nodded politely and quickly turned to leave, making her way up the dungeon stairs. She passed a servant girl on the way up who was carrying a cup and a plate of food. _Oh no._ Gwen quickened her pace, grabbing the flower from the plate.

She heard the servant approach the guard. "Food for Prince Arthur."

The guard glared up at Gwen. "Stay where you are!" Not following the order, Gwen dropped the plat, and made a run for it, going as fast as her legs could take her.

Gwen was still running when she burst into the physician's chambers. "How is she?" She asked as soon as she caught her breath.

"Still alive. Have you got the Mortaeus?" Gaius asked. Gwen quickly handed the flower over, and then set about keeping Merilyn as cool as she could. "Her breathing is much worse. We have to hurry."

Gaius immediately began to concoct the antidote, while Gwen looked to her friend with worry. Merilyn's breath was catching and it was making her increasingly fearful. She hoped Gaius could work fast. She heard Gaius' movements stop.

She glanced at him. "Why have you stopped?"

Gaius looked seriously concerned for mere moments. "The poison was created using an enchantment, we may need magic to make the antidote."

"But we can't." Gwen replied, now frightened that he may be right. "It's forbidden, even if we could…"

Gaius gave her a short nod. "I'll try to make it work without it. Can you get me some fresh water?" Gwen was quick to her feet to go and get it.

* * *

Gaius watched Merilyn's dear friend trot from the room to get him some water while he continued mixing the antidote. She had been correct, magic was forbidden, but Merilyn's destiny was too great. The old man sighed, contemplating what he needed to do. _Stop wasting time. It's obvious what you need to do,_ he thought to himself.

He grasped the bowl in front of him, closing his eyes, trying to remember what words to say.

"_Sythan…_" Gaius quickly glanced around to make sure no one could hear or see him. Only Merilyn's limp body was nearby. "_Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum aefter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum._" He glanced down, noticing the potion sizzling and foaming for mere seconds. Footsteps outside the door announced Gwen's return. Gaius thanked her for the water she brought, although he had not needed it. Gwen returned to Merilyn's side as Gaius poured the potion into a small cup.

He nodded to Gwen. "Hold her nose." She quickly complied, pinching Merilyn's nose as Gaius poured the potion into her mouth.

"Swallow, Merilyn. Swallow." Gaius urged her, hoping he had done the incantation correctly.

* * *

Gwen watched in horror as Merilyn's chest stopped rising. "Gaius! She's not breathing!" She felt tears start to well up in her eyes. "What's happening?"

Gaius looked as shocked as she did. He pressed his head to Merilyn's chest. His voices shook. "Her heart has stop beating."

Gwen looked at Merilyn's body, unable to comprehend what had just taken place. "She – She's dead?"

Gaius shook his head, tears of his own beginning to form. "She can't be….She…She can't be. It was her destiny."

Gwen began to shake with sobs, her voice shaky as she began to babble. "It's my fault. If I'd gotten here sooner, if I'd been quicker…" She broke down as Gaius gave her a consoling hug, her words leaving her.

"No, no," the physician consoled as he softly held her in his arms. "It was me. I failed, I must have formed the antidote incorrectly. I missed something."

They both jumped as another voice spoke. "That's bloody disgusting, that is. You should be ashamed of yourself, you're old enough to be her grandfather." Both turned to see Merilyn sitting up, smiling up at the two of them.

* * *

"Merilyn, you're alive!" Gaius and Gwen both rushed her into a hug, squeezing her tightly. Gwen didn't let go when Gaius backed away.

"Oy! Gwen! Let me breathe!" her friend laughed as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Sorry, I just thought you had died." Gwen frowned at her. "Never do that to us again, okay?"

Merilyn chuckled, despite the soreness in her body. While she was definitely breathing, her body was having to work to catch up with her beating heart. "More than happy to oblige. I'm not a fan of dying, either."

Gaius scoffed. "And yet you keep throwing yourself at death's doorway." She grinned at him sheepishly.

While she was perfectly aware of what had happened to her, that she had been conscious for almost the entire experience, she could not have them know that. It would only bring them more pain, and judging by the relief on their faces they'd had enough. With that in mind, she looked up at Gaius.

"What happened?" She paused, looking down at the sweaty bed for effect. _I hope I don't have to clean this._ "The last thing I remember is drinking the wine…"

* * *

Arthur watched from the battlements as Bayard's host left the walls of Camelot. The treaty was still in tact, once Gaius had convinced his father that the poison had been the work of the sorcerer, not Bayard. Now both Bayard and Uther were united against magic. Arthur found himself wondering if that was a good or bad thing. He took a deep breath, relishing the fresh air, thankful for Gaius on many counts, this one being that upon the king realizing that Bayard was not at fault, he released his son from the dungeon immediately.

Morgana stood beside him on the battlement, her hands on the stone in front of them. "Okay, let the bragging begin," she chided. "How did you manage it?"

He shook his head as he replied with a shrug. "I'm not sure. All I do know is that I had help." Morgana leaned in with interest. "Someone knew I was in trouble and they sent a light to guide the way. I think it was magic." Arthur lowered his head. That light guiding him, the voice prodding him forward, both had made Arthur start to look at magic in a different light.

"Who?" Morgana asked, concern and curiosity mixed in her tone.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them. They saved my life out there."

Before Morgana left, she offered him a light smile. "I'm glad you're back, Arthur."

Uther stood but a few feet away, also watching as the blue and silver troupe left their city. "Arthur?" he asked, as he approached him, his gloved hand sliding along the stone. Arthur rose his eyes to meet his father's, waiting. "The man you met in the forest, what did he tell you?"

Arthur looked at the knights leaving, shrugging as he spoke. "Not much, to be honest. He was too busy trying to get me killed." Arthur paused. "It was strange though."

Uther frowned. "In what way?"

Arthur looked over at his father. "I was at his mercy. He could've finished me off at any time, but he chose not to. He said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

His father looked uncomfortable. "You must have been scared, son."

"It had its moments," Arthur admitted.

"Those who practice magic know only evil." Uther stated. "They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why he wanted you dead. He is evil, pure evil." _I'm not so sure that all those that practice magic are evil, father,_ Arthur thought quietly to himself. The experience definitely had opened his mind.

"It sounds as if you know him," Arthur commented on his father's words.

"I do," his father confirmed. "To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." Uther turned to him. "You did the right thing, even though you were disobeying me." Uther placed his hand on Arthur's shoulder. "I'm proud of you Arthur, never forget that."

* * *

Merilyn was getting the special treatment now that she was alive. Earlier, she had had the luck of having a bath thanks to Gwen, one that was warm and cozy, to help peel away the grime the sweat had left behind. It had been soothing, relieving some of the pain that still raked her body. She was on her second day of rest, but she was not glad to be confined to the physician's chambers. Merilyn wanted to walk, wanted to see people out on the streets, wanted to breathe fresh air.

She also couldn't wait to have a proper meal. Gaius had restricted her diet to bread and soup while her body repaired herself. Merilyn wanted to tear into a piece of meat, to enjoy a nice pint, but that would have to wait, it seemed. With all the time she had, Merilyn had cleaned up her room, and even studied the book Gaius had given her. Now she dozed, in the comfort of her own bed.

As she slowly regained consciousness, she felt that now small connection to Arthur which alerted her to his presence in her room. Their connection wasn't as strong as it had been when she was under the influence of the poison, but she had a general idea of where he was, or how he felt, every now and then. Now she sensed that he was content, relaxed. Merilyn opened her eyes, noticing the prince siting in a chair near her bed, nibbling on a small piece of cheese while reading one of her books. He was so caught up in it, he hadn't realized she was awake until she spoke.

"Have you read Troilus and Criseyde before?" Arthur jumped in the chair.

"Bloody hell, Merilyn!"

She smiled over to him, humored that he was reading Chaucer's romantic tragedy, instead of her more educational literature. "And no I haven't," he replied.

"How long have you been sitting there, Arthur?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe an hour or so. Gaius wouldn't let me see you yesterday." She looked towards her door, expecting it to be open, but was surprised to find it shut. "I brought you dinner for once," he nodded to the plate on her bedside table. That explained where the cheese he was nibbling came from. "I didn't want to wake you though."

Merilyn sat up, picking up the goblet of water that sat next to the plate. "I didn't want to leave without at least checking in on you though. So, I may have chosen a book to read." He paused. "I didn't know you knew Latin, Merilyn."

Her eyebrow rose. "My mother taught me when I was little." It was the truth, since one of the books on magic they had owned had been in Latin, it was necessary. That wasn't something Arthur needed to know though. She nodded to the book in Arthur's hands. "Do you like it so far?"

He frowned. "I'm not sure. So far it seems to be much too tragic for my liking." Merilyn chuckled lightly, knowing that he definitely wouldn't like the end then.

"You can borrow it if you'd like," Merilyn offered, surprised to see Arthur smile at the mention of it.

"I think I might." Arthur nodded, placing the book down as he stood. He strode over and sat beside her as she scooted over, his face suddenly serious.

"Merilyn?" She looked over to him. "Why did you drink the poison?" She had wondered how long it would take for them to get to this conversation.

"I couldn't have let you die, now could I?" she joked. "Honestly, Arthur, you're destined to do great things. You'll be king one day. Your life is worth more than fine. I was glad to take that risk."

Arthur frowned at her. "But at the cost of your life? Merilyn, we're both humans, the only thing that separates us is my title."

"Perhaps, but I wasn't going to let you die."

"Nor I, you." Arthur smiled down at her.

Merilyn looked at him. "Which brings me to another point, Arthur. You're an idiot."

"Wha—" she pressed her finger to his lips.

"If you had died to save my life, then the whole purpose of me drinking that for you was null and void. You were an idiot to have thrown your life away so freely."

Arthur sat up, turning towards her. "And I don't mind. I would rather take that chance, and have my people see me for who I am than who my father wants me to be. I will be fair and just, but one man's life won't be worth more than another's." Merilyn felt a small bit of pride at his words.

"What was it like?" She asked him.

Arthur seemed confused. "What was what like?"

"Going to find the flower. What was it like?"

He rose an eyebrow. "Honestly, it was scary." Despite her knowing exactly what had happened, he went on to describe how his adventure had played out. He didn't spare one detail, even telling her of the light and the voice in his mind, two things she had been sure he would have left out, but didn't. Arthur even told her how his mind was now open to the idea of magic, now having been saved by it. _You have no idea how many times you've been saved by it._

"It was still stupid," she chided. "I never thought I'd be saved by such a prat."

"Hey now…" Arthur smiled at her goofily, as they now sat across from each other on her bed.

"In any case, I'm glad I'm with the living." She felt a wave of emotion come from him through their small connection at her words, catching her off guard.

Arthur's face grew serious as he looked at her. "I am, too." His gaze upon her was intense, she wasn't sure she had ever seen anyone look at her in such a way. Merilyn had caught an inkling of an idea that he found her interesting, that he liked being around her, when she had been lost to the poison and been linked to him through her magic. But this, this was unexpected. Merilyn suddenly remembered the kiss he had placed upon her brow before he had set off on his quest, its memory having been lost amongst the array of pain.

Merilyn decided to do something foolish, knowing that the act would probably change things forever, but she couldn't sit there seeing that look in his eyes, and not do anything about it. She took his hand that had been fidgeting with the bottom of his tunic.

"Arthur," She looked up at him, that intense stare he gave her bringing feelings she hadn't realized where there to the surface. Merilyn took a deep breath. "You did not need to save my life, but you did so anyways, and I am beyond grateful to you for that." She leaned forward, looking into his eyes. "Thank you, Arthur, for giving me a chance to live again." With a light smile she placed a small kiss upon his lips, and then made to back away.

That rush of emotion overwhelmed her again as it came in waves from Arthur as he gasped in surprise. She paused as she looked at him.

She bit her lip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have. I think I got so caught up in thanking you that…" Merilyn's words were cut short as Arthur grasped the side of her face and pulled her towards him, his soft lips grazing against hers tenderly. Merilyn felt a rush at knowing that what she had thought had been correct. There was indeed someone in this world that felt for her, and somehow, that someone just happened to be a prince.

She found herself deepening the kiss, entwining her fingers into his soft hair, chuckling silently to herself as he met her insistency, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip. A door closed somewhere nearby, thankfully not the door to her chambers, alerting them both that Gaius had returned. Both withdrew, hastily returning to where they had initially been, with her in her bed, and Arthur in the nearby chair. They had done so only just in time, as only seconds later Gaius opened her door.

He seemed amazed that Arthur was still there. Arthur stood, taking his cue, and he nodded to Merilyn. "I guess I'll be going then. See you in the morning, Merilyn." The smile he gave her was softer than normal, different; she had to make an effort not to blush, and she knew he could tell. The smile grew wider.

"Yes, m'lord, you will."


	9. Chapter 9: Lancelot, Part 1

**For those of you who are wondering, I've been giving thought to Merilyn would actually look like. **

**If you ever watched Legend of the Seeker (which, to be perfectly honest, did not do the books any justice whatsoever), but, if you watched that, I've pictured Merilyn looking similar to Kahlan, or the actress that played her—Bridget Regan. Now mix her looks with that Erica Cerra (she plays Jo on Eureka—I can't believe that show is about to end) and you have what I've imagined for Merilyn. I know they're both brunettes, but picture the combo with black hair/blue eyes and you're good. **

**Standard disclosure goes here. :D**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and they still had not talked about what had happened in her chambers. Merilyn wasn't sure if she was supposed to take the initiative, and force the subject upon Arthur, or if per chance he had had a change of heart. Things still went quite like they had before, she did her duties, and they talked and joked as they had before, as friends did. The only change was that he was kinder, and treated her more as an equal for the most part than a servant. Merilyn knew she shouldn't hope for more, as more would definitely get her into trouble, but she couldn't help but wonder what being in a relationship would be like with Arthur.

She sighed, basket in hand, as she strode away from the city and to the forest. It seemed as if the sun was bearing down on her, dizzying the air around her with its rays. Merilyn suddenly felt thankful for Elsi and her little experiments. The tunic and corset she wore this day were different in the norm, the tunic allowed her shoulders to breathe with the swooped neck Elsi had fashioned, with a front that tied over her corset. Her sleeves had an almost corset-like quality to them, as the opened in the middle, allowing for ties to go down her arm, allowing her loosen or tighten them to allow for air. The tunic as longer than normal though, going down to her thighs, and splitting into four different sections after her corset ended. It was almost like a skirt, save for her wearing her breeches beneath. Elsi seemed to want to doll her up in one way or another, but thankfully she had kept the fabric thin, and Merilyn relished the feel of the wind going through the fabric. She was also happy to have had the foresight to keep her hair up; small braids worked across her scalp to the back of her head, where they all joined into one long braid that swung as she walked.

Finally, she stepped into the shade of the forest canopy, heading towards the clearing where Gaius had indicated the fungus he wanted would be located. After a decent amount of hiking, she found the glade, full of small blue wildflowers; the mushrooms were scattered at the base of the trees nearby. Merilyn set about gathering the large fungi, humming quietly to herself as she did so.

Merilyn heard a great screech from behind her, and stood, turning to see what it was. To her shock a great beast galloped towards her; a mix of something between an eagle and a great lion. It's body was massive, its wingspan long, and it screeched at her with a blood thirsty glare. She took an involuntary step back, and then crouched to withdraw a dagger from her boot. As it had only been a trip to gather herbs, she had brought her old daggers with her, just in case, and she found herself grateful for doing so. As the creature thundered closer, she loosed a dagger towards its head, a shot that should have landed the blade square in the beast's brow. Merilyn frowned as the blade shattered against the winged beast's skull. _That shouldn't have happened._

Realizing that trying to do the same with her other dagger would have resulted in the same outcome, Merilyn turned to run, hoping that she could find a spot to hide nearby, or at the very least she could outrun this beast. To her dismay, the toe of her boot struck a raised root as she had glanced back to find the beast, and she was sent sprawling on the forest floor. She quickly turned over, and began to crawl backwards, as quickly as her hands and legs could move her, but the creature still advanced. As a great claw came down to slash at her body, she closed her eyes in anticipation, hearing instead the yell of a man than the tearing of flesh.

She opened her eyes to find a tall, dark-haired man wielding a sword towards the great beast, swinging at it with all his might. Merilyn watched as she got to her feet, the man advancing against the beast, arching his sword as the beast reared at him. He attempted to stab at it, but his blade merely glanced off the beast's feathered skin. Another swing resulted in his sword bursting into pieces, much like her dagger had, as his blade made contact with the creature. He staggered back, and turned to her swiftly.

"Run!" the man yelled, grabbing her arm protectively, as they ran, forcing her to keep up with his speed. They tore through the underbrush, keeping just ahead of the beast as it chased after them. Merilyn spotted an opportune spot for hiding as they ran, a spot the Lancelot seemed to see as well. The vaulted over a fallen tree, and both ducked down behind it, and the beast lunged for them where it had last seen them. Not finding them, its lunge turned into flight as it wings beat at the air.

As soon as it was gone, Merilyn found herself panting as she caught her breath. "It's gone."

She looked over at the man beside her, he didn't seem to be a knight, but he had acted as such. He was dressed plainly, with a now empty sheath hanging from his hip. "You saved my life. Thank you, sir." He nodded, panting just as she was. "I'm Merilyn," she offered her hand to him.

He shook it, returning the gesture. "Lancelot." As he spoke, he seemed to weaken, and it was only then that she noticed his hand clutching his side. With a great sigh, his body relaxed into the fallen tree as he lost consciousness, and the hand fell away, revealing a wound she hadn't noticed him receive. Merilyn quickly found her basket and returned to the man, wondering how she was going to manage bringing him back to the city. Placing her basket on the ground beside him, she pulled both of his arms to life him up, angling herself below him to take his weight over her shoulder. While he was still a chunk, he proved to be a fairly easy weight to carry, as he slumped over her shoulder, his arms secured by her own right arm. She tottered slightly as she picked up the basket with the left, stubbornness prevailing at the thought of having to return to reclaim it.

By the time she reached the city gates, she found her task had been much more difficult than she had first thought. Merilyn's shoulder strained under Lancelot's weight, and as soon as she got to the gates, she almost dropped him. Two guards rushed to help her, taking him from her shoulders, and accompanying her to the physician's chambers. She thanked the both of them as they left, Lancelot now secure in the same bed she had lain in when she had been poisoned.

Gaius shook his head in disproval when she described what had happened. "You could have left the sodding mushrooms, girl." He frowned at her, giving her a small potion to help with the pain, then returning his attention to the man she had brought before him.

Lancelot groaned as Gaius inspected the wound. "The wound itself is only superficial. He was lucky. The fever will soon pass." Merilyn let out a small sigh of relief at the knowledge he had just given her. Her new found hero would live. "He should be fine by the morning." Lancelot still groaned, and as Gaius turned away, Merilyn placed her hand on his brow, murmuring softly. When she withdrew the man before her breathed deeply, now lost in heavy sleep.

* * *

Upon the report Sir Leon had given him, both Arthur and his father had ridden out to the outskirts of the village, knowing well it served best to stay out of sight. They both looked on as fire tore through a large building at the center of the village, and as its citizens scurried about to resolve the situation.

Uther looked on with concern. "What creature could have done this?"

Arthur simply shook his head, the sight of the fearful villagers disturbing him. "I do not know, father. We found no tracks leading in or out. What the villagers say must be true. It has wings. And…" He paused, uncomfortable.

"What?" Uther asked, glancing towards his son.

"And it took no livestock. Only people." Arthur grimaced. "Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh."

At this news, Uther's expression turned fearful as he gave commands to the prince. "Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this creature should make for Camelot, we must be ready." Arthur nodded at the command, pulling the reins of his horse so that he could make for Camelot and issue the order. His father quickly followed.

There was no need to lead his horse to the castle, it knew the directions by heart, so the trip back gave Arthur a short moment to think to himself. He thought of the orders he would issue, what preparations he would make, and then he found his mind drifting to where it shouldn't, to Merilyn.

What had happened two weeks ago had definitely caught him off guard, he hadn't thought Merilyn had such thoughts for him. Now, he still wasn't sure. They both acted as they did before, although now he saw her differently and treated her better as a result. He noticed when she was happy, when her braids changed, when she was feeling adventurous, which normally displayed by some odd outfit most likely fashioned by Elsi that threw Arthur for a loop. He wished they would talk about what had happened, but now he feared that the moment had only been when she was thanking him for her life being saved, and that now that moment was gone. The thought of Merilyn left his mind as soon as he reached the city gates and headed towards the barracks, readying himself for the orders he was about to issue.

* * *

Merilyn had left early that morning to attend to Arthur, to serve his breakfast and tend to his chambers, and then she returned to the physician's chambers with a hearty plate of food for her and Lancelot. She found him in her room, perched at the window that overlooked the city. She set the plate down at the table as he climbed down.

"Food fit for a prince." Lancelot looked at her with an odd glance. "No, seriously, it's from the palace kitchens." He was still bewildered. "I work in the palace, Lancelot. It does, from time to time, have its advantages."

He nibbled on a piece of bread and glanced at her curiously. "I must thank you for bringing me here, Merilyn. Although I don't know how you managed."

She giggled. "Believe it or not, I carried you." He gaped at her, his expression undignified.

"You didn't!"

"I did. How else was I going to make sure you got here safely?" Her only response was a low grumble.

She saw him look over at the open chest nearby, a gauntlet clearly seen laying on top. "Well, thank you Merilyn."

Merilyn shrugged. "You saved my life, I brought you to Gaius. I think it's fairly even."

He munched on his breakfast thoughtfully. "Not that I make a habit of seeing women's chambers, but I do know that armor is not a typical item." He cocked his head.

"The set was a gift," she told him. "I couldn't handle the clunky armor when I had to train with a knight once, so this is what I've got now." Lancelot walked over and knelt at the trunk, running a hand over the workmanship.

"It's definitely unique. I don't think I've ever seen its like."

"Nor I," she admitted. "And I haven't even gotten to wear it yet." She joked.

Lancelot strode back over the table, and climbed back up to peak out the window once more. "Ever since I was a boy, I've dreamt of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." He peeked down at her. "I know what you're thinking, I expect too much." He stepped back down from the window, shrugging. "After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and bravest in the land. How am I to compare myself to them?"

Merilyn looked over to him pointedly. After what she had seen, he was well within their caliber. "Lancelot."

"Yes?"

She smiled at him. "They're going to bloody love you."

"They are?" He frowned.

She chuckled. "I've seen you in action. You could shame the great Arthur himself."

Lancelot scoffed, embarrassed at her comment. "I hardly think so, Merilyn."

Merilyn stood. "In fact, you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to talk to him right now."

Shock appeared upon Lancelot's face. "You know the prince."

"Oh yes," she replied, gesturing to the door. "Come on then." Lancelot followed her eagerly.

Merilyn and Lancelot stood by while the watched a few nobles try out for Arthur. None of them lasted for very long and disappointment seemed apparent on Arthur's face. They were now down to the last man.

"Right you slime infested warthog, this is it." Arthur began, as he strode down the training field, pulling his gloves on as he did so. Merilyn could help but to giggle at the ridiculous name he had called the mad in front of him. _He definitely likes making a show, that's for sure._

"Your final test." Arthur continued. "Pass this and you're a knight of Camelot. Fail and you're no one." He glanced towards Merilyn and grinned at her, faltering slightly at the sight of Lancelot. "You face the most feared of all foes, the ultimate killing machine." Arthur turned to the man being challenged. "You face me. Your task is to last one minute in free combat. Grimond, second son of Wessex," he nodded to a nearby servant, who turned an hourglass. "Your time starts now."

Lancelot drew close to Merilyn as they watched the two men ready themselves. "It doesn't seem too difficult."

"Oh, just you wait." They watched as Grimond flourished two swords about with flair, showing off as he approached the prince.

Arthur merely smirked at him as Grimond swung at him, ducking easily below the swords, landing a swift elbow to Grimond's stomach, and then his knee to the man's brow. Grimond crumpled to the ground as Arthur looked down at him with frustration.

"He's quick, a good fighter, but I bet I can match him," Lancelot commented.

"You may have to prove that soon, if I do well in convincing Arthur to allow you to try." Lancelot looked at her eagerly. "Take some time to venture the city, I've got duties to do. I'll talk to you later."

Merilyn walked over to Arthur and began to unfasten his armor for him. "I believe he was the quickest to go down, sire." Arthur just shook his head as she unfastened the last piece. She had gotten fairly adept at putting on and removing his armor.

"Grimond's the third to fail so far. How am I supposed to defend Camelot with some sod that can't even hold a sword properly?" Arthur unfastened his belt as they began to walk towards the castle, handing it and his sword to Merilyn.

"Well, I might be able to help you with that, sire."

Arthur scoffed. "Merilyn, one, you're a girl. Last time I checked, none of my knights were girls." His grin told her he was messing with her. "Besides, since when have you the faintest idea of what it takes to become a knight. There's courage, fortitude, discipline; just for starters."

She mocked him. "So you think I couldn't take you on?"

"I find that highly unlikely, Merilyn." His arrogance was getting the best of him, she had nearly beaten him before when they had first met.

"I bet I would last at least a minute with you," she pointed out. "Or at least longer than Grimond."

He paused, looking at her. "Okay, if I take that bet, and win, what do I get?"

"What do you want, sire?" A mischevious gleam in his eye worried her.

Arthur shrugged playfully. "I think you owe me a talk, for one. We can go from there." She frowned.

"I owe _you_ a talk? I thought it was you that was avoiding me." Arthur winced. "Fine. And if I win?"

"I'll….give you a day off."

"Really?" She doubted he was serious.

"Really, on my word as a knight," Arthur agreed.

"Anyways," Merilyn brought them back to the original subject as they neared the castle. "That's not what I meant when I said I could help you out. I know someone you could use."

"Yeah?" Arthur rose an eyebrow. "Would be that man that was doting on you at the practice field would it?"

"Doting on me? Seriously, Arthur?" She shook her head. "He's a friend and he's interested in becoming a night. He saved my life."

"I don't know how that's a good thing, Merilyn," he joked.

"He's really good, honestly."

Arthur turned to her. 'That's great but you're forgetting the First Code of Camelot."

Merilyn frowned. "The what?"

"The first code," Arthur replied. "Only those of noble blood can serve as nights. So unless your friend is the son of a nobleman…"

"He is a nobleman," Merilyn lied. Arthur gave her a look. "No really, he is."

Arthur shrugged. "Okay then, bring him to the training ground tomorrow. And make sure he has his seal of nobility." _Oy._

She smiled at them before they parted ways. "Thanks, Arthur. You won't regret it." Merilyn rushed off to tell Lancelot the news, trying to figure out if she really wanted to win the fight with Arthur or not.

When she entered, Lancelot was seated with Gaius and they were both laughing. Merilyn wondered what they were talking about, but whatever it was was cut to a halt as Lancelot sprung to his feet when she entered the chambers.

"Well? Did you speak to him?" he asked her urgently.

"Yeah, I spoke with Arthur." Lancelot rushed to her side.

"And?" Merilyn feigned playful disappointment and Lancelot took her seriously, frowning. She couldn't hold it for very long though, her face lighting up into a wide grin. He watched her in confusion.

"He said he'd like to meet you." She informed the man waiting anxiously before her.

Lancelot's eyes grew wide and he drew her into a great hug, raising her off the floor. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Oof! Lemme go!" She squirmed playfully until Lancelot put her down. They both laughed. "It was no problem, Lancelot. But…..you're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"

"Hmph!" Lancelot scoffed. "Good lord, no. Have you seen me?" He paused. "Why do you ask?"

Merilyn sighed. "There's just this tiny problem."

Gaius spoke up, telling the man what she was reluctant to. "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight. Uther created the knights to protect this kingdom from those who wished to destroy it. He knew he would have to trust each of his knights with his life. So he chose them from the families that had sworn allegiance to him."

Merilyn bowed her head. "The nobility."

Gaius continued. "And thus the First Code of Camelot was born, and ever since that day, only the sons of noble families have served as knights."

"It's not sodding fair," Merilyn commented.

"Fair or unfair, that's how it is." Gaius looked at the saddened Lancelot, whose head now hung in his hands. "Truly, I am."

After they had eaten, Lancelot had joined her in her chambers again, staring wistfully out her window once more. It was beginning to grow dark, so Merilyn began to light the candles about her room. While doing so she began to speak.

"Why do you want to be a knight so much?" she asked, watching as the wick of one candle caught fire.

She heard Lancelot sigh from behind her. "When I was but a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped." Merilyn lit the last candle as he told his story, and turned to sit while he continued. "I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and once I was ready, I set forth for Camelot." He climbed down and sat beside her, sulking. "And now, it seems, my journey is an end, but not the end I had hoped for. Everything I've fought for seems wasted."

Merilyn looked at the downtrodden man beside her, wistfully hoping for something she could do to help him. He was knight material. It seemed so silly that a rule about nobility would be all that kept him from it.

After a few moments, she stood. "I give you my word, whatever it takes, I will make this right." And she left the sulking man as she made for the Hall of Records.

* * *

Geoffrey greeted her when she entered the hall, filled to the brim with shelves, books, and scrolls. She had grown to like the old man when she come down to do some light reading—from anything to do with herbs to magic to lore about the kingdom. This time she was interested in nobility. She eyed stacks upon stacks of books, squinting in the faint light to see the titles.

"Anything I can help you with, Merilyn?" the old scholar asked as she searched through the stacks.

"Do you have a book on nobility? I looking into several lines of families, and I'm curious as their lineage."  
The old man nodded approvingly.

"That seems to be a popular topic these last few days, with the prince testing for knights and all. I believe," he shuffled through a stack of books near his desk, settling upon a rather large tome. "..Ah, yes. I have a record of the rights of nobility for every family here. About five people have looked at it just today. Would that prove useful?" Merilyn nodded, grabbing the hefty tome from Geoffrey's hands.

"Thank you," she told him, with a smile on her face, taking the tome to a nearby table.

Once she was assured that Geoffrey was back to his desk, she thumbed through the tome, looking for a lineage adequate to match Lancelot. She happened upon a line that was not well known, and that typically had men that had dark hair and green eyes. _It will have to do. _Merilyn glanced around warily once more and withdrew a piece of blank parchment from her jacket and laid it beside the page in the book.

"_Ic us bisen hraed tan hwanon._" She whispered the spell and watched as the page copied over to her piece of parchment, only instead of the original, it now said:

_Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria._

Pleased with its appearance, she rolled it up and returned it home in her jacket, closing the book as she did so. Merilyn hefted the book back into her arms and returned to Geoffrey's desk, setting it down near where he had it before.

She faked a frown. "I couldn't find what I was looking for, but I need to go, I'm sure Gaius needs me." Merilyn said what she needed to to keep the nice man from insisting he help her. She nodded to him respectfully, and then left to return to Lancelot.

* * *

Merilyn was nothing but smiles when she walked through the door. Lancelot was on the other side of the room, peeling an apple rather grumpily. When he looked up to her, she flourished the paper in her hands.

"What's that?" Lancelot asked of her.

"This," she pointed the rolled page in his direction. "This is your seal of nobility."

Lancelot looked absolutely alarmed. "I don't understand.

Merilyn unrolled the parchment, faking an announcer's speech. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

His alarm increased, and Lancelot backed away from Merilyn. "No, Merilyn, no. That's a lie."

She bit her lip. Merilyn wanted to see her new friend's dream of becoming a night come true. "Perhaps, but okay then. I guess you don't want to be a knight, then?" She began to roll the parchment back up to return to her jacket.

Lancelot huffed at her, crossing his arms in dismay. "Of course I do!"

Merilyn threw her own arms up from her own frustration. "But what? The rules won't allow it. Then damn the bloody rules. The rules are wrong."

"But it's a lie," Lancelot pointed out. "It's against everything the knights stand for."

Merilyn stayed persistent. "You have as much of a right to be a knight as any man, I know it, Lancelot. I've seen you in action."

Lancelot stepped forward, taking the scroll from her hands. "But the rules, Merilyn…"

She shrugged. "So we bend them just a little, just enough to get your foot in the door. But after that," she looked at him enthusiastically. "You'll be judged on your merit alone. If you succeed, if they make you a knight, it will because you have _earned_ it. Noble or not."

Merilyn shook her head. "I can't change how things work here, but maybe, just maybe you can."

"You are an odd woman, Merilyn." She rose an eyebrow. "But I can definitely say that I am proud to call you my friend."

"You'll do it then?" She asked, excitedly.

"Only if you'll help me."

* * *

Merilyn was still silently laughing to herself at the look of shock Gwen had given them at the door. Now Gwen was taking measurements for Lancelot, so that they could make him take the appearance of a knight. Gwen hadn't needed much encouragement to play along, given how taken she was with him. Merilyn watched the two interact quietly from the corner, a cup of tea sitting at the base of her palm.

Lancelot cleared his throat uncomfortable as Gwen brought a measuring cloth about the width of his calf. "This is….uh….very kind of you.." he paused.

"Gwen," Gwen looked up at him, offering him her name.

He nodded. "Gwen."

"It's short for Guinevere," Gwen said as she moved up to measure the length of his arm.

His chuckle was nervous. "Then thank you, Guinevere."

Gwen gave Lancelot an awkward smile, "Don't thank me, thank Merilyn." Merilyn couldn't help but roll her eyes. These two were ridiculous. "Merilyn would do anything for anyone, wouldn't you Merilyn?" Merilyn just shook her head.

"Sorry, can you raise your arms?" Lancelot complied, and Merilyn noticed his face turn slightly pink as Gwen's arms wrapped around him. _I may have to do some match making here. _

Gwen continued."I think it's great that Merilyn's got you this chance. We need men like you."

"You do?" He was looking down upon Gwen in admiration. Merilyn had to stifle a snicker as they gazed at each other for a brief moment. She was definitely feeling out of place here.

Gwen realized what she was doing and began to ramble. "Oh! Not me, I mean, Camelot needs you. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind but ordinary people like you and me."

Lancelot still smiled down at her. "Well, I'm not a knight yet, my lady."

Gwen giggled. "And I'm not a lady." They started to gaze again and Merilyn just chuckled, at that Gwen snapped out of it. "O – Okay, we're done. Um, I should have these ready in no time." She gave Merilyn a stare that meant they definitely were going to have to talk about this. Merilyn just smiled in return, turning to leave the house. Gwen stuck her hand out to him, "I was nice to meet you, Lancelot."

Merilyn noticed from the corner of her eye that Lancelot took her hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed it instead. _Yes, I'm definitely doing some kind of matchmaking if I can help it._

"She seems lovely," Lancelot began, after a good couple of minutes of pure silence. Merilyn had wondered when he'd start up.

"Oh, yeah, she is." Merilyn agreed. "She's a wonderful woman. And the best seamstress in Camelot, I promise." _Although Elsi is in all honesty, but hey, whatever I can say to make Gwen look good. _

"Are you two…" he didn't finish his sentence.

"We're good friends, Lancelot, like you and I will be one day." She gave him a playful smirk. "Do you want me to put in a good word for you?"

Lancelot became bashful, which seemed so odd on the rugged man. "I – I," he stuttered.

"Consider it done," she smiled at him.

* * *

It wasn't long before Gwen was done with the tunic and chainmail. She was quick to her word. In moments all three of them made their way to practice field. Arthur was training his knights in sword play, each one moving as fluidly as the next. Lancelot suddenly seemed nervous as Merilyn double checked his chainmail.

Merilyn and Gwen stepped back, taking in the work Gwen had done. "Well, you certainly look the part," Merilyn commented. Gwen nodded in agreement.

Lancelot tugged at the chainmail around his neck uncomfortably. "I don't bloody feel like it. Sorry, m'lady." He nodded to Gwen in apology for his language and she just smiled.

Soon Arthur released his knights from their training, and began to approach the sword rack. Merilyn pushed at Lancelot, urging him forward. Gwen and Merilyn watched anxiously as Lancelot approached the prince, who had just slid his sword into the rack before him.

Arthur looked up at Lancelot as he noticed him approach, "Yes?"

Lancelot looked calmly at the prince, bowing. "I'm Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria." He made to give Arthur his scroll of nobility.

Arthur rose his eyebrow. "Lance-a-lot….my servant mentioned you. Have you got your seal?" Arthur made to grab the seal, but as he did so, he slapped Lancelot, who fell back in surprise. Arthur just shook his head, "Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield, you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready."

Lancelot gave him a frown as Arthur turned to walk away and pulled his sword from its sheath. "I'm ready now, sire."

Arthur glanced back at Lancelot. "You are, are you? Then you can start by cleaning out the stables." _Damnit, Arthur, you prat._

Merilyn had done her best to assure Lancelot that this was just Arthur's way of getting to know him, and of being a prat. Lancelot had gone to do as the prince requested, and Merilyn, after finishing her duties with Arthur, had returned to help Gaius in his chambers. Their conversation had proven enjoyable at first, that was, until Gaius forced the truth from her. Merilyn ended up telling Gaius everything, and had received a good talking to. It was the same old speech—_Your magic need not be used for childish means_. This definitely didn't seem childish to her.

Lancelot came in looking like crap, and like he was covered in it. "How'd it go?" She asked cheerily. The only reply she received was a groan.

* * *

As Arthur finished his routine with the guards, he went in search of Lancelot to test him. Merilyn had told him she had last seen then man at the stables, so he looked there first. They were clean, but the man was night in sight. He heard the distinctive sound of someone sharpening a blade nearby and he followed the noise to its source, it let him straight to Lancelot.

Lancelot was unaware of him, so Arthur began his test, silently grabbing a nearby broom and tossing it at the man. This time his reflexes were quicker, and Lancelot caught the broom by its handle before it could hit him.

"Not bad," Arthur commented, picking up his own broom and rooming the bristles at its end. _Time to see if Merilyn was correct._

Lancelot bowed dutifully. "Would you like me sweep the guardhouse again, sire?" _Merilyn could learn a few things from this man it seems. _

"It certainly does need sweeping," Arthur agreed. "But first, I'd like you to kill me."

Lancelot frowned, beginning to remove the bristles from his own broom as well. "Sire?"

"Come on," Arthur prodded. "Don't pretend you don't want to. Hell, if I were you I would want to." He watched as Lancelot stepped forward cautiously. Arthur motioned him forward.

Lancelot was quick to attack, and his skill was definitely up to par, matching blow for blow as Arthur blocked and swung with his own staff. It reminded him of when he and Merilyn had first fought, before she had become his servant. _That bet might prove difficult_, he realized.

He chided the man in front of him. "Come on, Lancelot. Stop holding back!"

Lancelot moved quicker, and Arthur again matched blow for blow, becoming increasingly impressed by Lancelot's skill. They circled each other, swinging, parrying, and the sort, until Arthur landed an opportune blow to Lancelot's side, and Lancelot staggered backwards. Arthur tossed Lancelot his staff, indicating the fight was over.

"Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training." Arthur began to stride towards the castle when the bells struck an alarm.

* * *

Merilyn helped a woman through the gate, she was badly injured and Merilyn could see blood on her temple. The woman sagged in relief and Merilyn brought her near to Gaius and helped her sit down. She nodded to the woman before she went to help Gaius. "You're safe now, I promise."

The streets teemed with people as they fled into the city. All Merilyn knew was that some villages had been attacked by the winged beast that she and Lancelot had happened upon in the forest. Gaius was tending to a laceration on a middle aged woman's head.

"Will she be okay?" Merilyn asked as she stood by his side.

"In time, yes." Gaius replied. These people were frightened.

Lancelot came running up to them from the gate. "What happened to these people?" He asked worriedly.

Gaius was the one to speak up. "Their village was attacked by a winged monster." Lancelot looked to Merilyn knowingly.

* * *

Arthur stood by his father as they both worriedly watch the people flood the city. He wasn't sure how they were going to handle this creature.

"I don't know how we can track such a thing when it's in the air," he admitted to his father.

Uther sighed, shaking his head. "You don't have to track it. First Greenswood, then Willowdale. The creature is obviously heading south, towards the mouth of the valley."

Arthur shook his head as he realized his father's point. "To Camelot."

Uther looked at his son. "You must prepare your knights, Arthur. This city cannot fall."

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready."

Upon the break of dawn, Arthur strode out to speak to his knights. He noticed Lancelot nearby, listening in as he spoke.

"The beast," Arthur began. "Is heading for Camelot. It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit, and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time." He waved he hand to them, dismissing them.

As the knights dispersed, Lancelot approached him, bowing respectively. "Yes, Lancelot?" Arthur asked, although he had an inkling what Lancelot was doing here.

"Is there anything I can do, sire? It's just," Lancelot paused, looking nervously at Arthur. "I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve."

Arthur nodded. "That is correct, and you are not yet a knight." He gave the man a small grin. "And that's exactly why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning." He watched, bemused, as Lancelot's face lit up at the news.

Not an hour after the sun had risen on the following day, Lancelot and Arthur faced each other, geared in their armor as Arthur's knights and a multitude of other people watched on. Arthur nodded towards Lancelot.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria…" Arthur turned, nodding to the servant to start the time. Both he and Lancelot slid on their helms.

Arthur started the fight, rushing at Lancelot with his blade ready, and Lancelot did well to parry. They traded blows, each blocking the others, each as skillful as the other as they swung their swords in the soldier's dance. In an opportune moment, Arthur found Lancelot's sword lowered and landed a swift punch at his helm, knocking the man back. Lancelot's helm fell to the ground as the man collapsed, seemingly unconscious. Arthur stuck his sword in the ground and took his own helm off, staring down at the unconscious man.

"Shame," Arthur commented as he leaned over to grab the flag at Lancelot's waist, the marker that he had lost. In that instant, Arthur realized that it had been a ploy as Lancelot's eyes opened and Arthur soon found his legs giving way underneath him. Lancelot stood, and pointed his sword at Arthur.

"Do you yield?" Lancelot asked. Guards rushed at him, unhanding his sword and restraining him. Arthur got up with purpose, taking the sword from its earthly sheath.

"On your knees!" Arthur ordered. Never had he been beaten in such a way. Although Lancelot didn't know it, he would soon be kneeling before the king.

* * *

Arthur watched by Merilyn's side as his father knighted Lancelot. He stole a glance to find her beaming at the man, and he couldn't help but feel a stab of jealousy, wanting her to smile at him in such a way.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Uther said the ceremonial words as Lancelot rose to his feet, the room filling suddenly with applause.

"I'm glad he got this far," Merilyn commented from his side after the applause died down. She looked up to him. "Thank you, Arthur."

"I had nothing to do with it. He won, although admittedly he was a bit tricky." Arthur paused. He knew the newly appointed knight had stayed with Merilyn and the physician during the last few nights, but he couldn't help but wonder. "Merilyn, are you two….well…you know?"

Merilyn looked alarmed and he couldn't help but feel relief at the reaction. "No, sire, we're not. Just friends." She suddenly seemed amused. "Are we jealous, sire?"

"Shut it, Merilyn." He heard her chuckle.

They both watched as Lancelot spoke with Uther, what about, neither could hear. Lancelot was obviously nervous before the king, but then again, other than Arthur, who wasn't?

"I trust I'll see you at the celebration tonight?" He asked, trying to sound as casual as he could.

Merilyn laughed again. "Don't you need someone to keep your cup full?"

"Yes, but I didn't say you couldn't fill yours as well." He smiled. "He's your friend, you should be there. Besides, I doubt you can match us for pints anyways." The only reply he got was a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Merilyn wore her other corset styled long outfit, this one styled as a dress, not a tunic. It too split into sections, and she wore it, albeit reluctantly, as Elsi had intended, with a pair of short leather breeched that only went past the curve of her rear. It was a deep blue, the corset itself gray. She had added the long boots that reached just over her knees in an attempt to cover some skin. It wasn't extravagant, but it was definitely worthy of the celebration. Her hair fell around her face in curls, with two small braids tied in the back as the rest fell over her shoulders. She stepped out of her chambers and greeted Lancelot, who had promised to wait for her.

"I must say, Merilyn, you definitely clean up well." Lancelot nodded, offering his arm to his friend.

"It's a celebration, Lancelot, I cannot go looking plain." She pointed out. "Besides, Gwen will have to dress up a bit too. You should be paying more attention to her, than to me."

"Understood," he smiled, and they walked to the banquet hall. Merilyn detached herself to go the servant's route before he reached the doors, knowing he would be met with applause. She met up with Gaius as she brought a plate of fruit in and a large pitcher of some kind of alcohol—from the smell it wasn't mead or wine. _Brandy, perhaps?_ They were breaking out the decent liquor for the celebration. She set the pitcher down on a nearby table, watching as Arthur and Lancelot sat on a table, drinking and laughing together.

"Look at him, Gaius. Does Lancelot not deserve this moment?" She motioned to the pair.

Gaius turned to her. "I never said he didn't. But destiny and desserts are not the same thing. You played God, Merilyn. You set him upon a path of your choosing. Tonight, you may have brought him triump, but who knows what the future may hold. You should be wary, Merilyn."

Merilyn frowned at him. "Gaius, I don't know what it said on your invitation, but I'm fairly sure on mine it said '_Celebration_'?" Gaius laughed.

"Point taken." He looked at her pointedly. "Don't come back too late." Merilyn smiled back at him as she found herself a glass of wine and stood by Gwen.

"Hello, Gwen." Gwen jumped as Merilyn disturbed her attention. Merilyn noticed that Gwen had pulled out her nicest dress tonight. "You wouldn't be dressing to impress anyone, would you?" Merilyn teased.

"Merilyn!" Gwen nudged her playfully.

Merilyn laughed, handing her the cup of wine she had. "You may need these more than I." She huffed as she received another sharp poke to the ribs. "Hey now, I like my ribs as they are." Gwen laughed happily, sipping on the wine Merilyn had given her, while Merilyn sought another cup to claim as her own.

Merilyn motioned towards Arthur and Lancelot as they perched on their table. "So, spill it, Gwen."

"Spill what?" Gwen asked mockingly.

"You know exactly what I'm on about. What do you think of Lancelot?" Immediately Gwen began to enthuse about her new friend, listening in as she stole a quick glance towards Arthur, only to find him staring at her. Merilyn couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to alert him that she knew that he was watching, and this wasn't the place, but he continued looking anyways.

* * *

Arthur sat beside Lancelot on the table as the celebrations took place around him. They each helped themselves to some hearty mugs of mead, and he found both Merilyn and Gwen within their sights. Glancing over to Lancelot, he found him looking in much the same direction, but at Gwen, not Merilyn. This relaxed him, and he suddenly found himself liking Lancelot considerably more.

"Oy, here's trouble." Arthur commented as they looked upon the women in front of him. Merilyn was wearing an odd slitted dress, and he swore he could see skin that he had seen before. As Lancelot was now a friend of Merilyn's this seemed like an opportune chance to ask questions.

"Tell me," Arthur started. "Do you think her beautiful?"

Lancelot glanced at Arthur, confused. "Do you mean Gwen or Merilyn?"

Arthur nudged the man beside him. "I can already tell what you think of Gwen, Lancelot. It's written all over your face. I meant Merilyn."

Lancelot blushed slightly at his comment about Gwen. "I can see how many may find her beautiful, sire." Lancelot paused, frowning slightly. "Why….do you?"

Arthur didn't…couldn't answer and Lancelot chuckled. "She's interesting, that one. Places everyone else before herself."

Arthur agreed, nodding. "You have no idea." He proceeded to tell him of how they had first met, and how Merilyn had drank the poison for him. "I think that is part of what draws me to her." He realized it was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he glanced at Lancelot, who gave him a knowing look.

"I won't say a word, sire."

* * *

Merilyn and Gwen sipped at their drinks as more of the courtiers began to leave. It was primarily knights and servants now, plus the instrumentalists.

"You know what?" Merilyn said to Gwen, now that her chattering over Lancelot had died down. "I think our Lancelot might have eyes for you, Gwen." She motioned to the man in question, and sure enough, he was staring at Gwen. Gwen's face flushed.

"Don't be silly."

"What? So what if he did fancy you? Would that really be so bad?" Gwen's silence only supported Merilyn's point. "Thought so." Gwen prodded her once more, making her spill a small drop of wine. Both women giggled.

Suddenly Arthur pounded his hand against the table he had been sitting on, drawing everyone's attention to him, watching as he now stood on said table. "Ladies and gentlemen. Please join me in a toast to our new recruit." He pulled Lancelot up to join him. "Our new knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot." Everyone in the hall applauded and cheered, drinking to Lancelot's new title. A lively tune began to play.

Merilyn watched as Arthur jumped down off the table and strode towards her and Gwen. Gwen took her cue to leave, joining Lancelot where he sat, nodding to Arthur as she passed him. As Arthur reached her, he peeked into her goblet.

"Please tell me that's not your first drink for tonight?" He asked playfully.

"I'm here first to serve, Arthur, not drink. Otherwise, you might not have any alcohol left after I'm done with it." She retorted.

"Oh, come on, Merilyn. Tonight is a celebration, and, if you haven't noticed," Arthur motioned to the mingling of knights, servants, and courtiers alike. "It doesn't matter your title on the night of such an event." He grabbed two goblets from a passing tray and nodded for her to put hers down. "Drink this instead, you need to catch up."

Merilyn sipped tentatively at the goblet, finding that it was, as she suspected, brandy. Arthur looked at her expectantly, probably wanting to see if she would cringe from the power of the alcohol. She smirked at him, and then threw the cup back, much to his shock, downing the strong alcohol swiftly. Once she finished, Merilyn grinned at him. "Let's see you match that, _sire_." Arthur just gaped at her while she passed him to join Gwen and Lancelot at their table.

"No, you don't," Arthur commanded. "Let them talk." He then followed suit with his brandy as she had hears, shuddering as it went down his throat. Merilyn had experience that he didn't.

Some knights nearby had seen their exchange, and Merilyn soon found themselves goaded into a game to see who would drink tankards of ale followed by servings of brandy the quickest. A crowd gathered to watch the game, and she found herself amused to be playing such a thing with knights. This definitely wasn't like a normal bout at the tavern. Only when she began to drink, did she realize that she was the only woman taking part, and that many a person was cheering her on.

Once her ale was done, she found herself matched with Lancelot, Arthur, and Sir Leon as they slammed their tankards down. Merilyn didn't know it, but she was the first to pick her brandy up, and soon she had slammed that down as well. Cheers around her identified her as the winner, and she found herself surrounded by knights applauding her, some challenging her to attempt it again. The second go around, she won yet again, now realizing that her experience back home was now something she was actually being applauded for.

Gwen grabbed her as people began to dance, both women feeling particularly giddy as they felt the alcohol doing its work; the men still playing their game. They twirled around each other as the music played, neither knowing the stares they were receiving for such an act. They giggled together, and as the music changed, the beat grew more primal, and the way they danced together changed. Their bodies swayed with the music, hips moving as the beat allowed. Merilyn found herself quickly pulled away by Arthur.

"I cannot allow you to dance such a way in front of the men," he growled in her ear before he spun her around. "Do you not see how they are are looking at you?" His speech was thick from the alcohol. Merilyn glanced around as he said this, noticing that many men were looking at her and Gwen with primal eyes, and she couldn't help but giggle a small "Sorry." Gwen was already being led from the room by a staggering, but still well-mannered, Lancelot.

Merilyn danced slightly awestruck with Arthur, feeling odd at being pushed and pulled around so expertly. _I guess he can do more than just the soldier's dance, then. _She felt herself stumble slightly, and Arthur stopped the dance, leading her away, his arm pressed to the small of her back. Merilyn watched as he indicated to a guard that he was done for the night, and that he would be escorting Merilyn back home. The guard nodded at the prince's words.

* * *

As they walked the halls, however, Merilyn soon realized that they weren't headed to Gaius' chambers, but to Arthur's. As Arthur shut the door behind him, she whirled on him. "Why are we here? Aren't you taking me back to my chambers?"

"Relax, Merilyn. We can talk here, and freely, without having to worry about anyone interrupting." Arthur gave her that look again, that same one she had gotten two weeks ago. "I don't think I can wait for us to settle that bet to talk. I want to talk now."

Merilyn glanced at the floor, now embarrassed. "Okay," she said. "What do you want to know?" She perched herself on the edge of his table.

Arthur strode to her. "Do you not feel as I do? That we should at least try whatever this is?" As he spoke he removed his chainmail and sword, so that he would be dressed plainly.

"Honestly, Arthur, I do." She watched as he smiled, and began to walk toward her. Merilyn felt her buzz slowly fading into a headache as they spoke of such things. "But it isn't appropriate. You are a prince, and I am but a servant."

Arthur placed his hands on the wood of the table on either side of her. "You know I don't care about that."

His gaze was distracting her, she had to focus to stay on what she was trying to say. "Your father, he could kill me if he ever found out." Arthur cupped one hand to her face, and Merilyn felt herself relax into the heat of it.

"Then we will be careful. He need never know."

Merilyn frowned. "You would lie to your father?"

"For you, yes. I want to know you, Merilyn. I want to see where this takes us. If you'll allow it." Arthur spoke softly.

Merilyn knew in her mind it wasn't right, that it wasn't allowed, but the hard thudding of her heart told her something quite different. Arthur made to say something else, but stopped when she placed on hand on his cheek, and the other on his chest, feeling his heart beat the tunic that lay there. She brought her lips to his, bringing them together in a soft kiss.

Arthur drew back, hesitantly. "If that's a 'no' that's the oddest one I've ever experienced."

She smiled. "It's a 'yes,' silly." Her words were cut off by his lips pressing forcefully over hers, and she felt her breath get caught in her throat. Merilyn's magic tingled at the contact, much like it had when she had been poisoned, and she suddenly felt every emotion he felt for her. The realization almost sent her into a frenzy, arms wrapping around his head and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Again, her urgency was matched with his own, and his tongue lightly played with the opening of her lips, daring her own to come out to play, the sensation of it all eliciting a gentle moan from her throat. Their tongues danced their own dance, his hands running through her hair and down her back. They only withdrew to catch their breaths, and Merilyn took that opportunity to stop it, placing her hand back on Arthur's chest and pushing him back. He whimpered slightly in disproval.

"Arthur," she warned. "I have to get back, or else Gaius will worry. If we continue, I might never leave." She grinned at him as he stared back at her through hooded eyes. Merilyn brought herself off the table, and raised herself to give him a small kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Arthur."

Merilyn heard a small reply in return as she left, small tingles of joy spreading through her as she made her way home.


	10. Chapter 10: Lancelot, Part 2

**Finally, this chapter is up. I ended up not having as much time as I had hoped when I went up to the cabin this past weekend. I was doing one thing or another and just didn't get the chance to write more than 1,000 words while I was there. (It ended up being written last night and today). **

**I got to go canoeing (which was awesome, especially when beer is involved) and now I'm a crispy little ginger. .**

**Now I got to get to work on a chapter for my TBBT fic. I've been neglecting it. :(**

**Standard Disclaimer here.**

* * *

Merilyn woke to the incessant pounding that was making itself ever apparent in her head. A groan that mimicked her own came from her right, where Lancelot lay on a cot nearby. Merilyn was out of practice, having not partaken in such tendencies since she had left Ealdor. Then, that amount of alcohol would have been trivial, but the night prior had been about celebration, and in part, showing Arthur that she wasn't by any means a normal woman.

She had definitely shown his something, that was for sure. Merilyn bolted up right, her mind wavering over the events of last night. She had agreed, not without the aid of her lowered inhibitions, to let things just occur as they may with Arthur, to let whatever bond that seemed to be growing between them to thrive as it may. Merilyn mentally scolded herself for having allowed that much to be agreed to, but a smile crept to her lips anyways as she remembered the kiss they had shared.

Slowly, Lancelot rose from the cot near her bed, his expression indicating that he heard the same relentless pounding in his head as she did hers.

"Why is the morning never as fun as the previous night when alcohol is involved?" he groaned, glancing in Merilyn's direction. She could see bags under his eyes. "Why'd you come in so late last night?" Lancelot gave her a very knowing look.

She avoided his gaze. "Wouldn't the better question be why didn't you come in so late? What happened with Gwen?"

He shrugged, chuckling as moved to a chair, adjusting his clothes as he went. "I walked her home is all." It was now his turn to avoid her eyes. "She is a very lovely woman."

Merilyn shook her head. "No need to be worried, Lancelot. I'll get it out of Gwen soon enough." He looked up at her sharply, his cheeks turning pink.

"And I'll be able to get news of your whereabouts last night from Arthur soon enough as well." His retort made it Merilyn's turn to turn a shade of red.

"How do you…." She began, shocked at what Lancelot had somehow known. He stopped her.

"It was something about what the prince said to me last night," Lancelot explained. _What on earth did he say to you?_ He shrugged as he continued. "Plus, after the bit you and Gwen pulled, I would have been surprised if he hadn't forced you to leave, much as I had to do with Gwen." He shook his head disapprovingly. "She proved rather difficult when I escorted her home."

Merilyn frowned at this, she had been certain that at least something, even it had been just a kiss, would have happened between the two.

"I walked her home, she kissed me, and then I returned here. That is all that happened, and all that I would have allowed to happen, considering how much she was uninhibited."

"Quite the gentleman aren't you?" Merilyn through him a grin, rebraiding her hair while she spoke, not seeing the pointed look the man gave her as she secured her hair in a braided knot on her head.

Lancelot sighed after a few moments of silence. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Merilyn snapped, motioning for him to turn so that she could change into her normal garb.

He gave a noise of obvious exasperation. "I told you of my whereabouts, Merilyn. What of yours?"

"You can't say a word of this to anyone," Merilyn started, lowering her voice, despite knowing that it was only she and him in the room, as she tucked her tunic into her breeches, and then worked her corset onto her torso.

Merilyn didn't see the man nod from behind her. "I made one such promise to Arthur last night. I think such a promise with a friend as you will prove easy."

She found this to agreeable, despite having a spark of curiosity about what the men must have spoken about, especially if it had concerned her. Merilyn moved to sit on the bed, now in Lancelot's view, indicating that she was now decent.

She took a quick breath before she began. "Arthur escorted me from the celebration and instead of bringing me here, like I thought, he took me to his chambers, where he knew our conversation would not be intruded upon or overheard." Merilyn fidgeted as she tied the laces of her corset. "Despite the fact that there are likely rules against this, we agreed to see where whatever this is between us goes."

Lancelot looked a slight bit disappointed. "So that's all you did was talk?" Merilyn blushed, opening her mouth to speak, but closing it without saying a word. The man before her lit up. "You little temptress!" he exclaimed, giving her a playful shove on her shoulder.

Merilyn frowned. "I didn't bloody sleep with him, Lancelot," she grumbled. "We just kissed."

"Even so, the thought of someone normal like us," he gestured to her and himself. "With the likes of the prince is just…a little astounding. Best of luck to you, Merilyn, you'll need it." He chuckled.

"Speaking of the royal prat, don't you have somewhere to be today, Sir Lancelot?" He beamed at the title, nodding in answer to her query. They both stood, albeit with some difficulty, and strode to the door of her chamber.

"Good morning, you two," Gaius greeted them as he carried two mugs over to them. Merilyn crinkled her nose at the stench that came from them. He noticed her disgust as he handed them each a mug. "Don't look at it, don't smell it. Just down it in one go." Merilyn watched as Lancelot downed the contents of his own mug, while she hesitated, having already unwillingly sniffed at the cup. She cringed as whatever vile liquid this was went down her throat.

"Bloody hell, Gaius," she commented as Lancelot groaned beside her.

Gaius chortled. "Better? Good." His glance shifted to Lancelot. "Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

Both Lancelot and Merilyn grinned. "That's Sir Lancelot, if you don't mind," Merilyn added. The three of them laughed, but their small jovial moment was interrupted as guards burst through the entrance to the chamber.

"What are you doing?" Merilyn asked, confused.

The guards passed her and grabbed Lancelot. "King's orders," one of them answered gruffly as they began to escort Lancelot from the room. Her friend look back at her worriedly.

"Stop!" Merilyn exclaimed, not that it did much use. The guards continued out the door, leaving her and Gaius to themselves. The glance Gaius gave her was one that would have typically come with a "I told you so, Merilyn," although he said nothing. Somehow Lancelot had been found out.

* * *

Arthur stood by as Lancelot was brought in to the court and thrown to his knees before Uther. Arthur felt at a loss, somehow his new knight was not even of noble blood, and he couldn't help but feel anger slowly rise in his chest. His father would never allow such a man, despite his skill, to function as a knight of Camelot. Had Merilyn known? He would find out later.

Uther rose, nodding to Geoffrey who stood behind him. "Tell him what you told me."

Geoffrey held the seal of nobility Lancelot had given Arthur in his hands. "These credentials are faked." Arthur sighed. "The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standard. But a forgery it must be." Arthur silently cursed his father for having the records checked, he would now be out one extremely talented fighter. Geoffrey continued. "There is no record of a fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. There for he…"

Uther broke into Geoffrey's statement. "…Lied. Do you deny it?" he asked of the man knelt before him. Lancelot painfully shook his head as he answered with a soft "No, Sire." _At least he's honest._

"You have broken the First Code of Camelot." Uther's voice was hard. "You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you. You never were." Arthur watched, unable to do anything for his new found friend, as his father motioned to the guards. "Get him out of my sight."

Lancelot was escorted out of the room, being led as Arthur assumed to the dungeon, where he would await further judgment from the king. Chewing on his lip, Arthur strode in front of his father. "Sire."

Uther looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Do you contest my judgement?"

Arthur shook his head, mustered up the courage to say what he thought he must. "No, father. His deception was inexcusable, but he meant no harm , Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve." He felt a small shred of hope as he spoke, hoping that his father would suddenly see what he had seen in the man.

But Uther shook his head and began to step towards his throne. "The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who has lied to you?"

Arthur felt that shred of hope disappear, now beginning to worry about how he would ready his knights for the inevitable attack that would be sure to come.

* * *

As soon as Merilyn heard that Lancelot's papers had been found to be false, and that he had been arrested, she rushed to the dungeons. The guards nodded to her as she passed them. She could see her friend sitting dejectedly in the very same cell that Gwen had been thrown in when she had been accused of sorcery. _Are all of my friends destined to grace this cell with their presence at one point or another?_ Her stomach churned with the guilt she felt as she approached the loathsome iron bars that separated her from Lancelot.

He glanced up at her as her fingers wrapped around the iron bars. She sighed. "I don't know what to say to you, Lancelot. It should be me in there, not you."

Lancelot gave her a small smile that she did not feel worthy of. "You're not to blame, Merilyn."

She quickly shook her head. "But I am. I made you take the papers, I pushed you. I made you lie, Lancelot. And now you are here."

"The choice was mine," he said solemnly. "I am the one that acted upon this decision, that strode to Arthur to take his test, that lied before everyone. The lie came from my mouth not yours. My punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

A single tear fell from Merilyn's eye. She was determined to find some way to stall Uther's judgment, to get Lancelot from this cell, if not for her, then for Gwen. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There is. You can stop blaming yourself."

Merilyn rushed off, willing tears to not come to her eyes, as she went to see Arthur, who had summoned her.

* * *

As she returned to Gaius' chambers, she had been lost to her own thoughts, trying to figure out how to help her friend. She didn't even hear as Gaius called to her from across the chamber.

"Merilyn?" This time she heard, and glanced over to the old man.

"Whatever you do, Gaius, don't say I told you so." Her voice was soft, and worrisome.

Gaius turned a concerned eye towards her. "I have no wish to gloat, Merilyn. What's done is done." He paused, looking down at the book that lay open before him, motioning to her to come to him. "Here. Come and take a look at this." Merilyn strode over to Gaius' side, and looked down at a page that he covered with his hand, regarding him wiith uncertainty.

"I realized my mistake," the physician continued. "I've been looking for the creature in the wrong places, in the records of all known living creatures in the kingdom. And then I thought, but what of the creatures only recorded in legend? In myth?" He withdrew his hand, allowing her to see the page. "Then I discovered this.

Merilyn gasped as she saw an intricate drawing of a beast with the body of a lion and the wings of an eagle. "That's it! That's the monster."

As if her words had summoned a reaction, the warning bells began to toll, and she could hear screeches coming from the air. People screamed outside as Merilyn and Gaius looked down upon the courtyard, watching with wide eyes as the griffin swooped about threatening. Arthur and his knights began to cluster in the courtyard below. Without a further thought, Merilyn rushed to her room, sliding to a stop before the open chest.

* * *

Arthur watched as people frantically ran about, searching for some kind of shelter to protect them from the winged beast that flew above the courtyard. He silently thanked Merilyn for having the unknowing foresight to have helped him into his armor after Lancelot had been taken to the dungeon. Arthur had felt relief when she had assured him that she had not known of Lancelot's transgression. Now, those thoughts were swept away from his mind as each screech came down to him as the monster flew about.

Arthur rushed to the middle of the courtyard. "On me! On me!" In moments, he was surrounded by knights as they joined him, shields, swords, and spears in hand. From the corner of his eye he could see guards ushering courtiers and townspeople from the area.

The knights flanked him on all sides, standing in the formation he had instructed them to do during training. All eyes were on the beast as he issued the next order. "Defense!"

All of the knights, himself included, kneeled down, placing their black shields with the Pendragon crest protectively before them, with their swords and spears readied at their sides. The beast hovered above them, offering an occasional screech, it's wings stirring the air as a great wind formed with each flap.

In an instant, the beast swooped, its target centered on the formation of knights. Arthur felt himself tense up, readying himself for whatever the beast had in store. Everyone tumbled to the pavement of the courtyard as the beast knocked them down, arching back up to hover above them, screeching in a taunting manner. The fall had knocked the spear from Arthur's hand, and he scrambled for it as he made it back to his feet. The knights around him seemed to be doing the same with their own weapons.

With a great thud, the beast landed before the group, a terrifying shriek coming from its beak as it began to pace before them, eyeing them hungrily. _It certainly seems larger once it's on the ground,_ Arthur thought. The knights flanked to Arthur once more, and they steadily began to approach the beast, waiting upon Arthur's word before they began their attack. He glanced to them before yelling "Charge!"

The knights rushed forward, circling the beast as they slowly cornered it in the courtyard. Its shrieks were deafening as it lunged about, causing knights on either side of Arthur to fall back from its reach as it snapped at them. Arthur took point, thrusting his spear at the neck of the beast, do his best to avoid its talons and beak. After a few thrusts, he finally found an opportunity to bring the creature down, its neck open to attack. As the spear thrust forward and hit the creature's skin, it burst, and Arthur found himself looking down shocked at what remained of it in his hands.

In his moment of shock, the creature lunged at him, sending him backwards onto the courtyard ground. Arthur slowly began to inch backwards, searching for any means to prevent the beast from finding a means to kill him. A nearby guard threw him a torch, and Arthur hoped that it would be enough. Torch in hand, he made it to his feet once more, and began swinging the flames towards the monster, hoping they would frighten it into leaving. The fire only seemed to enrage it, to Arthur's disappointment, and he found himself wondering what his life had come to as the beast reared on its hind legs, readying itself to send a deadly lunge in his direction.

Arthur just stood there, stunned, hardly hearing the shouts of his men. A swift whir of wind flew by his ear, and woke him from his trance. _What was that? _Whatever it was, it had only missed his head by mere inches.

This time he heard the twang of a bow, and whir of an arrow through the air, and he looked on in awe as the arrow bounced off the space between the beasts eyes. The shot in any other instance would have been one to kill, but now it only annoyed the beast. Three more shots rang out in succession, each hitting the same area as the beast began to back away, each arrow clattering to the ground as it bounced from its target. One last shot, louder than the others, brought one last arrow to the beast as Arthur and his knights merely watched in awe as it splintered against the beast's brow, spooking it. With one last shriek, the winged creature took flight. Arthur turned to see who had saved him, and was pleasantly surprised by who he saw.

* * *

Merilyn had rushed to put the gear on, finding it easy to do so under the pressure she was under. She didn't think twice as she entwined her arms through the harness, securing it, and sheathing the two large blades as she went. The only thing she did not don was the helm, as she knew if the beast were to come for, there was no use for it. A quick inspection informed her that everything was in its place and fastened securely, so she made a bolt for the door, securing the cord of her bow to the wood as she went, passing a shocked Gaius as she ran by him.

She saw Arthur and the knights charge the beast as she ran from the stair well, saw it lunge, bite, and swipe at any of those that neared it. Merilyn saw the wood of the spear in Arthur's hands shatter as he sent a thrust at the griffin's neck. A worried gasp escaped her as saw Arthur fall back, and then get up after a guard threw him a torch. What good it did, she didn't know, but she readied her bow, knowing that if the creature were to lunge at the prince, she would be too far away to do anything with her blades.

The fire only served to upset the creature, and as it reared back, she watched as Arthur just stood there. _Move damn you. _Merilyn loosed her first volley, immediately reaching to her quiver for another in a quick movement. Her aim was true, but to her dismay, the arrow only clattered to the ground, only serving as a distraction for the creature. She let loose four arrows as speedily as her body would allow, each one hitting its mark with astounding accuracy, but each one falling to the ground to meet the one that had fallen before. The creature slowly backed from the group of knights, much to Merilyn's pleasure.

She hooked one last arrow into her bow, muttering a spell softly under her breath, losing the bow with more force than with her other shots. The arrow met the brow of the griffin and instead of bouncing off, it shattered from the force, breaking into splinters. The force of it must have startled the creature because at that moment, it gave one last screech, and then took flight. Keeping her eye on the beast as it flew away, Merilyn didn't see Arthur glance back at her, a small smile on his face.

"Merilyn?" Arthur's tone was somewhat shocked, but not in a bad sense. She looked down at him from where she stood on the steps as she undocked the cord from her bow and then placed it in her quiver. He and the knights said nothing as she walked down and past them, retrieving the arrows that had fallen. Not a mark was apparent on the ones that were salvageable, those returned to the quiver. She picked up a few shards of the broken arrow and spear and turned to look back at Arthur.

"Merilyn," this time he said her name more firmly, giving her a once over. It was the first time she had worn her armor, and she wasn't quite sure what he made of it, but in any case he seemed uncomfortable. "While I appreciate your help, we had this under control." He gestured to the knights around him. "Only the knights of Camelot may defend the walls of this city. By law, what you just did is punishable by a few nights in the dungeon, but since you saved our lives, I'll let it go this once." The was a trace of a grin on his face, and she could see Sir Leon behind him smiling even wider; those words were just for appearances.

"Excuse me, sire, but it looked like you were about to meet your end. I'm sorry if my_ help_ has inconvenienced you in any way." She gave him a pointed look, she had saved him and he knew it. Merilyn handed over the slivers of wood and metal. "In any case, I don't think your weapons proved to be of any use, but I'm honestly not surprised."

"What do you mean by that?" Arthur asked, as he looked at the shards in his hands.

Merilyn turned as they began to walk to the castle; Arthur would have to update his father on what had just happened. She continued as they walked together. "When Lancelot saved me in the forest, his sword broke upon contact with the creature's skin."

"That's what Lancelot saved you from? Honestly, Merilyn, you should tell me these things." Arthur chided as his father approached them. She backed off towards Gaius as they all entered the court.

"You said your knights were the best in the land. You proved that today." Uther strode into the court with his son.

Merilyn watched as Arthur shook his head. "All I know is it's still out there."

Uther nodded. "Then let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Gaius stepped forward hesitantly. "Sire, if I may."

The king turned towards the physician. "Yes, Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin." Gaius seemed nervous as he spoke.

Uther looked absolutely confused. "A griffin? What's in a name?"

Gaius sighed, obviously unwilling to continue further, but he did so anyways. "The griffin is a creature of magic."

The king's expression immediately turned cold. "I don't have time for this, physician."

Gaius shook his head. "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are obviously mistaken." Uther's voice shook with anger. "It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today." Arthur glanced at her, as if he expected her to say something, and she shook her head. He could have the credit, he was the prince after all.

He strode closer to his father. "I'm not so sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he ways."

Uther quickly turned to his son; Merilyn noticed Arthur flinch slightly. "What truth?"

Arthur nodded. "The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it." _It may have proven useful to have told your father that they broke against its flesh, not just that they were useless,_ Merilyn thought, knowing the king would reject the notion.

Uther scoffed. "Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted out steel once, the next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride?"

Arthur looked dejected. "An hour, maybe two."

The king looked confident. "Good. We finish this tonight, then."

* * *

"Is it true?" Merilyn asked as she and Gaius strode into the chamber. "The griffin can only by killed by magic?" She unfastened her harness, not needing her swords and quiver to get in the way of her sitting. Merilyn had no intention of removing her armor, despite Arthur's truth that helping him could land her in serious trouble. She was lucky enough that the king had not sent her to the stocks for being dressed in armor and being so armed in the court.

Gaius nodded. "Yes, Merilyn, I'm certain of it. If Arthur rides out against it, he'll die." She chewed her lip, knowing that he would ride out regardless.

"Then he must be stopped. Uther must see reason, especially if his son is involved." Merilyn resumed to chewing her lip, worry gripping her.

Gaius scoffed, "Where magic is concerned, our King is blind to such reason. And yes…" he looked at her purposely, "…magic is our only hope."

_Is he suggesting…._ "You're not suggesting that I…"

The physician broke into her words. "It's your destiny, Merilyn. The true purpose of your magic." _Of course, my magic is meant to save that pain in my backside._

She frowned. "But you saw that beast, Gaius. How can I go up against that thing?" Merilyn began to pace, a sore becoming evident on the inside of her lip.

"If you do not, Arthur will surely perish." His words struck true, but she became even more frantic.

"There's no sodding way, Gaius. My magic is not that powerful." She shook her head. "There must be some other way."

Gaius held her firmly by the shoulders. "This is the _only_ way." His voice was so confident, he trusted her strength, and she felt her resolve grow within her as she looked up at this man, this father figure.

"Then we have two hours to find a means of killing it," Merilyn said determinedly.

* * *

Arthur felt beyond frustrated, he needed more men, and he knew he had one, one with great skill, but one that lay just beyond his reach. He had to express that frustration, in one way or another, either by yelling at the man who had lied, or by helping him in some fashion. _Or both_.

He burst through the cell door and approached Lancelot. "I should have known," Arthur seethed. "How could I have been so bloody stupid? You don't sound like a knight, you don't even look like a knight!"

Lancelot's head hung with dejection. "I'm sorry, sire."

Arthur softened a bit. "I'm sorry, too. Because damn it, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need…" he paused, "…Camelot needs…"

Lancelot looked up at the prince. "The creature?"

Arthur shook his head. "We could not kill it. I've never faced its like."

"I faced it myself." Lancelot nodded in understanding. "Some days past, I struck it full on, but my sword shattered. I wondered how it endured."

"Merilyn told me as much." Arthur sighed. "There are those that believe that this creature, this _griffin_, is a creature of magic, and that only with magic can it be destroyed."

An eye brow rose. "Do you believe this, sire?" Lancelot asked.

His shoulders rose in a shrug as he answered. "It doesn't matter what I believe. The use of magic is utterly prohibited. The knights and I must prevail with steel and sinew alone." Arthur's voice had turned forlorn, though he had not intended it to. He only knew that going out to face that monster would mean nothing good for him and his men. Arthur turned back to Lancelot. "There is a horse waiting outside."

Lancelot's face brightened as he misinterpreted the prince's words. "Thank you, sire," he replied, bowing his head respectfully.

Arthur gave him a sympathetic look, the sight of which caused Lancelot's new mood to falter. "Take it, and never return to this place."

Lancelot shook his head frantically. "No, sire. Please! It's not my freedom that I seek, I only wish to serve you with honour."

Arthur's head lowered, "I know."

Lancelot strode forward. "Then let me ride with you, Sire," he pleaded.

Arthur sighed as he sadly looked upon his friend. "I cannot. My father knows nothing of this. I am releasing you myself, but I can do no more. No go, please, before I change my mind." Arthur stepped aside, willing Lancelot to pass him and leave, and after a brief glance, Lancelot followed his order.

* * *

Merilyn and Gaius leafed through page upon page in her book, searching for something that would allow her to kill the creature. Finally, Gaius paused on a page, inspecting the information therein.

"There," Gaius pointed at the page. "You must do this for Arthur."

Merilyn frowned, unsure of whether it was possible for her to do. "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful before."

Gaius looked on with understanding. "Nothing less will kill the creature. Here." The old man handed her an old rusty dagger. "You must try. You have the power within you. I know you do."

Merilyn held the rusty dagger in her hands, her confidence ebbing regardless of Gaius' words. The physician gave her a reassuring nod as she checked the page again for the incantation. She drew a quick breath and focused on the dagger in her hand.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec._"

Merilyn and Gaius looked to the blade expectantly, but nothing occurred. Her expression fell in disappointment.

Gaius reassured her. "Don't worry, Merilyn, we have plenty of time." _No, we have an hour. That's not plenty of time._

Merilyn muttered the incantation again, but to no effect. She continued repeating the process until frustration began to overwhelm her. She couldn't fail now, it wasn't acceptable, and yet here she couldn't even do this simple, albeit powerful, enchantment. Merilyn collapsed on the stairs to her chamber, her head falling in her hands with exasperation.

Gaius watched as each attempt failed. "Don't worry, Merilyn, I know you're trying."

Merilyn glanced up at him in dismay. "And I'm failing! If Arthur dies because I'm not good enough…"

"Merilyn!" Gaius scolded.

His scold was echoed as her name was shouted as the door swept open to allow Gwen entry.

"Merilyn! Lancelot is riding out to kill the griffin!"Her friend look terrified and frantic. _Oh, bloody hell!_

Merilyn shot to her feet, immediately grabbing for her harness. "He's what?" Merilyn exclaimed. Gwen instantly made to help her fasten it to her. As soon as it was done, Merilyn fled to the stables as fast as her two feet could take her.

She skidded to a halt beside Lancelot, who was readying a horse to ride out after Arthur. "I'm going with you."

Lancelot looked up, obviously shocked to see her there. A small look of awe spread over his face as he noticed her attire, but it quickly disappeared. "No, Merilyn, you're not."

She huffed, her voice challenging. "Just you try and frelling stop me."

Lancelot turned to her, crossing his arm. "Merilyn, you're not a soldier."

She shook away his words. _No, I'm much more than that._ "You said it yourself, Lancelot. Arthur needs all the help he can get. Now let's go!"

Lancelot must have been able to tell that she was set in her resolve, because he only nodded. Merilyn let out a sharp whistle, and Eldane, a mare who had taken a liken to her when she was there to care for the horses, trotted over. There was not time to saddle her up, so Merilyn swiftly jumped up upon the horse's bare back. She felt the Eldane's presence on the edge of her consciousness, something she was noting occurred only with animals she bonded with, and felt the horse acknowledge the link. Merilyn looked back to Lancelot, who was now astride his horse holding his lance, and they set off to ride after Arthur.

* * *

Arthur's knights followed him loyally into the dark, into the unknown, despite the ever present knowledge that death could soon follow. As they rode along the lane, Arthur's horse gave a protestant whinny, and stopped. Noting the attitude, Arthur motioned for the knights to stop. Silence followed, only interrupted by the small snorts as the horses breathed in the night.

In a moment, Arthur could hear the small thuds as taloned feet hit the earth, and sure enough, when he looked up, the griffin was on the hill opposite of his group. The griffin reared, sending a shriek their way, a sound that unsettled Arthur's nerves. He tentatively raised his sword, and with what courage he had left, he bellowed "For Camelot!" The yell marked a charge, and he and his knights rushed forward.

* * *

As Merilyn and Lancelot rode along the lane the guards had indicated Arthur had ridden down, they heard men screaming and shouting off in the distance. A quick glance between the two friends indicated they knew exactly what the cause was. Lancelot rushed forward in a gallop, with Merilyn following soon after as she pushed Eldane forward with her mind, despite the horse's fear at the sounds.

When they reached the men, Merilyn could only see blood and armor strewn about. She immediately dismounted, giving approval for Eldane to gallop off towards the city once she did so. Lancelot glanced about as she checked the bodies; half of the men were dead, the rest unconscious. Luckily for her, Arthur was one of the unconscious. Lancelot and Merilyn both looked up as they heard a shriek. The griffin strode along the top of a nearby hill, looking down at them menacingly. Lancelot ran for his horse as the beast strode onto the lane nearby.

Merilyn watched as Lancelot galloped to the opposing end of the lane, lance in hand, and then he turned to face the griffin. _It's now or never,_ Merilyn thought hastily as Lancelot began to gallop towards the griffin.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec._" Nothing happened, and her friend was still riding head on towards the beast.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec._" Still nothing. Lancelot was almost upon it.

"_Bregdan anweald gafeluec._" Finally, what looked like a bright blue flame lined Lancelot's lance and Merilyn drew a sigh of relief as she saw its light. That relief quickly disappeared though.

As Lancelot rode to the beast, the griffin swiped at him. The man managed to dodge the swipe, but the talons tore into the lance shredding it into pieces. Merilyn's heart fell at the sight, and she was suddenly afraid for her friend as he sat in the saddle, defenseless. The creature began to advance upon her friend, and she then felt that she was nothing else that she could do.

Merilyn ran forward, withdrawing her scimitars as she advanced upon the beast. In an instant the griffin's eyes were upon her, and she could only hope that Lancelot had miraculously passed out, because if he were to see, she didn't know what would happen.

Only a few yards separated her from the griffin, and it now advanced upon her as well. She muttered as she leapt towards the beast, "_Bregdan anweald gafeluec._" From the corner of her eye, she could see that both of her blades had turned a bright, fiery blue. As the creature lunged to snap at her, she managed a roll under its head, sliding under it and striking out as she did so. Her blades me the flesh of the griffins neck and she felt the warm flood of blood leak down upon her. Merilyn inched out from under the dying beast just before it collapsed under its own weight, the light of life dimming in its eyes.

She panted as she tried to catch her breath up to adrenaline she was feeling. A quick wipe of her bloodied blades on a nearby cloak and Merilyn returned her scimitars home to their sheaths on her back. As she backed away from the body, she noticed Lancelot sit up in his saddle, and she heard the men around her begin to stir. She glanced up at Lancelot, not knowing what he saw, save for her bloodied appearance, but knowing at least that he should get the credit for this. Merilyn nodded to him, and then ran off into the night.

* * *

Arthur struggled to rouse himself. He could hear the screeching of the creature, the hooves of a horse as it galloped, he heard a surge of static energy and then the splintering of something. Moments later he heard a great thud and finally awoke. He stumbled to his feet and tried to gather what he could from his surroundings. Bodies were strewn everywhere, it was likely that some of his men were dead. Some of the live ones began to rouse as he had just done.

The prince looked to the lane, and shock overcame him as he saw the griffin's body collapsed on the ground, a puddle of blood forming around it. He glanced around quickly to find who had done this and he saw a knight on a horse nearby. Arthur squinted, and as the knight raised his visor, he realized that it was not one of his knights—although he wished it was. It was Lancelot. Lancelot had killed the griffin.

"Lancelot?"

Lancelot nodded to him. "Sire."

Arthur was jubilant. "You did it! You killed the griffin!"

Lancelot seemed a tad bit uncomfortable and Arthur and some of the other knights rushed to him, readying him to see the king. _Maybe now he can be a knight. He has more than proved herself._

* * *

How she had gotten past the guards in such a bloodied state, Merilyn didn't know. Perhaps they knew she was going straight to the physicians and saw no need to stop her. She was glad for that though, as she had no readied explanation for her appearance if someone asked. Merilyn couldn't help but chuckle at the look of absolute horror that spread across Gaius' face when she reached the chamber.

"Holy fuck, Merilyn! Are you okay?" The physician made to rush for her, but she held a hand up to stop him, humored by the language that had just escaped his lips.

"I'm fine, Gaius." Merilyn motioned to her body. "This is not my blood, it's the griffin's."

Gaius' look of horror switched to one that mixed between shock and happiness. "You killed it? The beast is dead?" She nodded a reply as he began to frown. "Merilyn? How do you plan on cleaning yourself up? That…" Gaius gestured to the blood that dripped from her armor and hair. "…will take forever to clean up."

Merilyn rose an eyebrow, amused as she was already a step ahead of him. A quick mutter of spell was all she needed, and in a mere second, all traces of blood disappeared. "That takes care of that," she said, as she quickly began to unfasten her armor. "I'll wager Arthur will be back soon, along with Lancelot. I can't be seen in this armor." She would have no reasoning behind it if she kept it on.

* * *

Arthur strode into the court, where he saw his father pacing anxiously. As soon as the king saw his son, he rushed him into a hug. "You did it, my son, you did it!" his father exclaimed.

"Not I, Father," Arthur shook his head, the small glimmer of a smile upon his face, wondering how his father would react. "It was Lancelot." Arthur turned to watch as Lancelot entered the court, as he had instructed him to do, removing the gloves from his hands and offering a respectful bow to the king.

Uther's voice turned cold. "What is he doing here?" _Oh hell._

"Father, I can explain," Arthur urged.

"You! Wait outside!" Uther yelled, and then his father turned to him, and Arthur tensed himself up for the oral onslaught he was about to see. He watched Lancelot rush from the room wistfully, half wishing he could leave with him, but this was something he would have to endure if he were to ensure Lancelot's position as a knight.

* * *

Merilyn rounded the corner, now in her typical garb, as she watched Lancelot leave the court nervously. She eyed the giant wooden doors, hearing the shouts of a heated argument between Arthur and his father.

Lancelot glanced up at the sound of her footsteps. "Out of your armor so soon?"

Her eyes looked back to the door. "I would have no explanation if I was seen in it at this time of night. And I would likely end up in the stocks for defying Camelot's laws. _Only a knight may defend these walls_." Merilyn rolled her eyes, gesturing towards the door. "What are they doing?"

Lancelot gave her a knowing look. "They're deciding my fate."

Merilyn heard Arthur arguing as she pressed her ear to the door, despite the warning glance the nearby guard gave her.

"_I confess it, father. I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things?" _Arthur was defending Lancelot, she realized. She gave a soft smile to her friend as he paced anxiously.

Uther's voice responded. "_His actions change nothing. He broke the code!" _Merilyn sighed. _To hell with your code, Uther._

Arthur persisted. "_He laid down his life for me! He served with honour."_

"_I see you feel strongly about this, Arthur." _Uther's voice softened slightly. "_Under the circumstances? A pardon perhaps."_

"_No, not good enough, Father._" Merilyn couldn't help but feel proud as Arthur stood up for Lancelot. _"You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot._"

Uther was adamant. "_Never. The law is the law. The code bends for no man." _ This frustrated Merilyn to no end. _Nor will it bend for any woman, _she thought to herself.

"_Then the code is wrong!_" Arthur's voice was strong as he argued with his father. Merilyn shook her head as she withdrew from the door to face Lancelot.

She stilled his pacing. "They'll restore your knighthood, they have to. You've done a great deed, you killed the griffin."

Lancelot rose an eyebrow. "But it wasn't I who killed it, Merilyn." He grabbed her arm, leading her away from the guards. "It was you," he whispered as soon as they out of earshot."

"That's bloody ridiculous, Lancelot," Merilyn glanced nervously about. He had seen what she had done, but she persisted. "Your lance hit the griffin, it must have."

"Don't be silly, Merilyn. You saw the lance shatter just as I did, despite the enchantment you must have put on it." He crossed his arms across his chest. _Is he grinning?_ It wasn't the reaction she had been expecting.

She faked a scoff. "What enchantment? You know just as I do that magic isn't permitted here."

Lancelot drew closer, his voice lowering. " _'Bregdan anweald'_ … I heard you, Merilyn. I saw you. Your blades, they glowed." He shook his head. "And all of that blood. I'm amazed you're clean of it."

He seemed so casual. Merilyn thought her heart had stopped, her face began to tingle, and then she realized she had been holding her breath. Lancelot noticed her panicked look.

"It's ok Merilyn. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me. But I cannot take credit for what I did not do. There'll be no more lies, no more deceit."

Merilyn felt relief at his promise to her. Someone knew her secret, and that someone happened to be her friend. It was calming to know that, but she felt anxiety build up at his words that he would not take credit for it. "What are you going to do?"

"The only thing I can," he replied, turning to the doors of the court and forcing them open.

* * *

Arthur spun around at the sound of the doors being forced open as the guards protested. Lancelot rushed through them, only to be held still by the guards that had accidentally let him by. The interruption was welcome in Arthur's eyes; he was tired trying to make his father see reason.

"What is this?" Uther asked sternly.

Lancelot struggled in the hands of the guards. "Let me speak!" The guards began to drag the man from the court before the king paused their actions.

"Wait! I'll here him." Arthur looked back to his father in surprise as the guards released Lancelot.

"Forgive me, sire," Lancelot began, giving both Arthur and his father respectful nods. "I've come to bid you farewell." Arthur frowned upon this decision.

His confusion was apparent on his face as he asked, "What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden. As you should not bear mine." Lancelot paused, drawing a quick breath. "I must start again, far from here. Then, maybe one day, fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

Arthur felt flustered. "But, Lancelot…you've…already proved that to us."

"Then I must prove it to myself, sire," Lancelot replied. He bowed to each in turn, "Your highness, Prince Arthur," and then Arthur watched as Lancelot left the room, unsure of what had just occurred.

* * *

After morning had broke, Lancelot had made his goodbyes, and now Gaius and Merilyn watched as he galloped off from the city. Merilyn leaned against the stone of the battlements, sorry to see her new friend, the only other who knew of her magic apart from Gaius, leaving.

She sighed, "Perhaps, I should never have got involved."

Gaius shook his head in reply. "No, Merilyn. I was wrong. Lancelot needed you and you needed him. It seems your destinies were entwined."

"Perhaps," she commented. "Do you think he will ever return?"

"When the time is right, he might, but that I cannot say for sure."

"Until next time," she murmured as Lancelot faded into the trees. Gaius left her to herself and she did not hear the guard approach her.

"Miss?" the guard asked tentatively. It caught her off guard. Since she had helped in the courtyard, it seemed everyone from the guards to the knights were beginning to address her differently. Merilyn wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"Yes?" she replied, turning to the guard as he approached her.

"Prince Arthur requests your presence on the training field." He nodded to her.

"I shall go right away, then. Thank you." She made to pass him, to reach the stairs that led down to the ground.

"Miss? He requested you bring your …armor, …and weapons." At this she paused, looking back to the guard.

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure, miss."

* * *

As she donned her gear, Gaius stepped into her chamber, giving her a puzzled frown. "Is something happening that I'm not aware of?"

She glanced at him as she fastened a gauntlet to her arm. "For some reason, Arthur has requested my presence at the training grounds, with my armor."

"I thought you had the day off," Gaius commented, now helping her fasten her harness.

"As did I," she replied, somewhat worriedly. "I'm not sure what he wants." Merilyn quickly withdrew her daggers and scimitars from their respective boxes. Today she decided on actually wearing the belt Elsi had made for her, and placed her daggers in their sheaths at her hip. Double checking everything, she grinned at Gaius nervously as she placed her quiver in its place and walked out the door.

Helm in the crook of her arm, she walked as quickly as her legs would take her as she made her way through the city. She kept her head lowered, aware of the glances that many of the courtiers and town's folk threw her way. Merilyn didn't notice the small gathering of people that began to follow her until she made it to the city gates. She looked back warily, unsure of what was going on.

As she looked to the training field, Merilyn saw knights and guards alike lining the fence that surrounded it. Arthur stood in the middle, a mischievous grin on his face, wearing his chainmail, his armor off to the side.

"Took you long enough, Merilyn," he chided.

"I came as soon as I could, Sire." Merilyn looked about awkwardly. "What's going on?"

Arthur lowered his voice. "Well, despite us having had our…_talk_," he began. Merilyn tried not to blush in front of everyone. "I decided to still hold you true to your bet, so I've made a game of it." Merilyn looked at him quickly, shock spreading across her face. How had she forgotten about the bet?

"You can't be serious, Arthur."

"I'm afraid he is, Merilyn." Sir Leon approached, a humored smirk on his face. He raised his voice so all could here. "If Prince Arthur wins this bet, Merilyn will be taking on more chores for a week, not just those that she does for the prince. If she wins, however, she'll get a few days off, and we get to lord it over the lovely prince here." Everyone laughed in good humor.

"In front of all of these people though?" Merilyn was still unsure.

"Are you afraid I'll win, Merilyn?" Arthur laughed.

She scoffed. "No, m'lord, I'm just wary about kicking your royal ass." Jovial laughter filled the crowd as she smirked at Arthur.

Sir Leon piped up again. "The contest will be comprised of three stages. The first is accuracy. You'll be tested on your accuracy with a bow and with your throws with both daggers and spears. The second stage will be agility." Sir Leon gestured toward a line of obstacles on the side of the field. "There we will gauge how quickly you work the course and how you react. The last stage, is one on one combat. That one, I think will be pretty obvious." The knight chuckled. "The winner will be indicated on skill, but also on our vote." He motioned to the knights and the crowd. "I'll give you a moment to ready your bows."

Merilyn expertly withdrew her own bow from her quiver as Arthur went to a rack nearby to retrieve his own. Hers was already tied and in her hands before he returned. Merilyn felt a small spark of excitement at the prospect of this fight. "I had actually forgotten about this, you know," she commented as they both waited for Sir Leon to return.

"I had figured that," Arthur chuckled, and then he turned suddenly serious. "Now, Merilyn, if I find that you hold back on any of this, it will be two weeks of extra chores, not just one. I want you to give your all."

She smiled. "I had no intention of holding back, sire. None at all."

"Good."

Sir Leon returned, a servant at his side, holding a quiver of arrows. "You will use these, to be fair. The order will be alternated, starting with Arthur. Three shots each."

Merilyn watched as the prince strode to the designated spot, and docked his own bow with one of the arrows provided. He aimed towards the target on the opposite side of the field and made his shot. The arrow struck close to the center of the target. He seemed pleased, the crowd applauded him, and Meilyn hid a smirk; one thing she had perfected over time was definitely archery. Hunting for yourself had a habit of doing that.

She deftly lifted an arrow from the quiver the servant held, offering him a smile. It was the same servant she had saved when Merilyn had first met Arthur. As she turned to take Arthur's spot, she heard a low "good luck." Merilyn didn't take as long to aim as Arthur had. Her motion was fluid as she quickly drew the cord of her bow, and volleyed the arrow towards the target. The arrow hit the target dead center, and she heard gasps of surprise from all around her.

Merilyn turned and grinned at Arthur. "Don't hold back, prince."

Their next shots both met the center of the target, and in the third set, she had split his own arrow. Here she had won, and Arthur's competitive nature sent a frown in her direction. Now it was time for daggers, but that contest happened just as the one before had, each making their targets. Here, it was agreed that they were matched. The obstacle course proved to be similar, each finishing in similar times, much to the shock of the crowd.

Now it was down to combat, and Arthur stood to the side as he was helped with his armor. All Merilyn had to do while she waited was gather her helm and reattach her harness from where she had set them aside. She heard shouts from the knights as they cheered her on, a fact that truly surprised her to no end.

Sir Leon stepped forward. "So it comes to this, the winner of this fight wins the challenge. Rules? There is but one. Anything goes, but no deathly blows. We don't the two of you dead." Merilyn and Arthur nodded in agreement.

They both stepped back and donned their helms. Merilyn was sure she looked a sight, and she couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment as she stood before the crowd. She took a deep breath, and looked at Arthur, seeing the glimmer of a grin in his eyes through his helm before he brought his visor down. He picked up his shield and withdrew his sword while Merilyn mimicked his movements, removing the two scimitars from her back. She flourished them playfully, much to the appreciation of their audience.

Merilyn waited, moving slowly, knowing that he would be the first to attack, and sure enough, as he had done when they had fought with maces, he was the first to charge. She deftly dodged to the side, blocking his blows with her swords, her movements fluid. Merilyn spun, her blades darting out to make blows of her own, one bled met his sword while he ducked the other. They pushed at each other, blow after blow meeting steel and armor, cheers going up as each advanced on the other.

In one moment, she had disarmed him of his shield, but in return he had disarmed her of her swords in one quick motion. Her eyes darted as they clashed to the ground and she backed slowly away as he pointed his sword at her. Merilyn's hands darted to her sides as he made what would have been a killing blow under normal circumstances and before he paused his blow, both of her daggers came up to block the blow. The crowd cheered as she pushed him from her and spun low to kick his legs out from under him, kneeling over him, triumphant with both of her daggers paused.

Sir Leon stepped forward, applauding her as she sheathed her blades, "It seems that the prince gets some harassment, he stated as they both helped Arthur to his feet. He pulled his helm from his face, and instead of being utterly pissed, as she had expected him to, he was grinning from ear to ear. Arthur strode over and raised her arm to the crowd, raising another chorus of cheers.

"Well done, Merilyn. You're bloody brilliant," he said to her. "It's a shame you aren't a man, or a noble for that matter."

Merilyn frowned at him. "What does that have anything to with this?"

He shrugged playfully. "You've got the skill of a knight, Merilyn. It's a pleasant surprise." He paused. "If I had my way, I'd at the very least make it legal for you to fight at my side."

"That can be arranged," both spun at the sound of the voice as Uther strode forward from the crowd, their cheers instantly silenced as the crowd bowed as the recognized the man. Merilyn didn't see him stop in front of her as her head was bowed.

"Merilyn," the king brought her attention to him. "I am not sure what started this game, but you have shown impressive skill. I am pleased to know that such an impressive fighter is also such a loyal servant." Uther smiled at her and Merilyn felt shock course through her as he did so. "Effective immediately, you are hereby allowed to fight by my son's side, whenever the need presents itself."

She couldn't help but gape at the king. "T – Thank you, your highness. It's…It's an honor."

Uther looked over to his son, and gave him a humorous slap to the shoulder. "Now then, you might want to hone your skill if such a woman can defeat you." He laughed.

"Of course, father," Arthur replied through a tight-lipped smile.

The king turned to everyone at that. "Now that this is done, I do believe we all have our own things to do." The crowd began to disperse, and servants began to deconstruct the obstacle course as the king turned to leave. Once he was gone, Merilyn found herself surrounded by knights, being overwhelmed with congratulatory slaps and jokes, before Arthur pulled her from them.

"Please leave my servant alone, men. Merilyn has a few tasks to attend to before she gets her time off." The men laughed and began to head to the castle. "Do what you need with your weapons and armor," he ordered to Merilyn, "And then see to bringing dinner to my chambers." She nodded dutifully and began to follow the knights back into the city.

"Oh, and Merilyn?" She turned back to see a smile on his face. "Don't forget your goblet." Merilyn couldn't help but smile as she knew exactly what he meant by that. It would be another night of just him and her.


	11. Chapter 11: A Remedy, Part 1

**Finally! I've gotten this next chapter up. On top of everything else, I finally got to play Mass Effect 2, and that kind of took control for a while. .**

**Also, my temp job officially turned into a full-time permanent job today. I had numerous squee moments this afternoon. *dances***

**I'm hoping to expand this story a bit more with some views from Morgana's side, but that will probably happen once we hit the Gates of Avalon episode, once she starts having visions. I am also about to start throwing in chapters that have nothing to do with the tv show, but everything to do with the story, so bear with me. Hope you like it so far. **

**Standard disclaimer & all that junk.**

* * *

Gaius and Merilyn had been enjoying a nice breakfast together on her last day off when the guard had charged through the door, requesting Gaius' presence in Morgana's chambers immediately. He made Merilyn stay behind so she wouldn't have her day interrupted, but he knew as soon as he glanced her face as he left that she was already overcome with some kind of worry.

As he swept into Morgana's chambers, he found Uther pacing to and fro before her bed. "She won't wake, Gaius. She didn't show up for breakfast, and her handmaiden came in in a fuss." The king gestured towards the bed. "Please do something."

Gaius nodded, rushing to the bed to begin checking her vitals. Her breathing was very light, almost too light for Gaius' comfort. Morgana's eyes would not dilate when he opened them, exposing them to the light. Several other factors of her health led him to become anxious, such as how her body didn't respond to some of the usual remedies.

The physician spent the following two days trying to find some means of healing the woman. He was beginning to fear that somehow magic had a role to play in her malady. Gaius leaned over her, checking her vitals one last time, hesitant to give the king his findings.

"Her body seems to have shut down," he commented in a solemn voice as he closed Morgana's eyes while she lay in a state of unconsciousness.

"Why?" Uther asked. Gaius looked concernedly at the woman that lay before them. "You don't have an answer, do you? Nothing you have tried so far has worked." Gaius nodded slowly; the king was right. The few things he had tried hadn't proved useful. It's been nearly two days. And what do you know?"

Gaius drew in a sharp breath before he responded to the king's query. "I fear…I fear, sire, that she may have some form of inflammation of the brain."

Uther frowned at him. "What could cause such a thing?"

Gaius knelt over the bed, feeling the temperature of Morgana's skin as he felt her brow with his palm. "An infection possibly. Rest assured, sire, I will do everything in my power to cure her."

The king cast a worried glance down at his ward as he nodded at the physician's words. Gaius feared that this illness could possibly be the work of magic, though he did not know how he would handle giving such news to the king. He needed more time to figure out her ailment.

* * *

Merilyn stood with Gwen as they waited for Gaius to be done attending to Morgana and answering the king's questions. Gwen paced on the landing, wringing her hands as she worried for her mistress.

Morgana could not help but feel a spec of worry herself, Morgana had been kind to her while she was there, and that was not something that could be taken likely. The fact that Gaius had been able to help her so far had Merilyn worrying if this could be something more than a sickness. Both women turned as they heard steps making their way down the stairs. Gaius appeared, his face exhausted and anxious, the expression he held confirming Merilyn's fears. She knew the outcome long before Gwen rushed to the physician.

"Is she any better?" Gwen asked, hope obvious in her voice. Her expression fell as Gaius shook his head, and she looked back uneasily at Merilyn, before she made her way up the stairs. The physician descended down to the stairs, and Merilyn looked to him for more news.

"She's all but dead, Merilyn." Gaius sighed, the failure of this plight evident on his face.

Merilyn couldn't stand to see him in such a manner. She shook her head. "No, Gaius, I have faith in you. You're going to cure her." She tried to keep the look of pity from her eyes, but Gaius caught it before it disappeared.

He rose a disdainful eyebrow at her. "Don't you start, too. I've done everything with in my power to help her."

Merilyn sunk her head. "I know Gaius, I know." A brief silence settled between them. "I was wondering…" Merilyn started a little nervously.

"What?" Gaius asked.

"Maybe," Merilyn paused her words as a guard passed them, and then looked around to ensure no one else could hear. "Maybe, I could help."

Gaius immediately frowned, shaking his head at the idea. "If you're suggesting magic…" He let out an exasperated sigh. "Have you forgotten what happened with Gwen's father?" Merilyn merely nodded as the physician continued. "This is not a magical illness, it must be cured conventional means." His words were intoned in such a way that he seemed offended that she might want to help, that perhaps what he was doing was not enough. _What if it isn't enough? _Merilyn dared not speak her mind though, else she set off his anger even further. "We'll keep trying. See if you can find me some fresh rosemary." Merilyn nodded at Gaius' request, but still felt as if she needed to contribute.

Merilyn chewed on her lip before she turned to go, but tongue loosed her concerns before her brain could stop it. "But there must be something I can do?"

"Just get me the rosemary," Gaius stated, looking at her a bit agitatedly. "And yarrow."

With that she said no more, and headed to their chambers to retrieve her satchel to take with her to the woods.

* * *

Recent events were not making it easy on Arthur, not easy at all. He still had to recruit knights, train them, and take care of his courtly duties as well as his ones in the town. On top of this, the past few days were particularly tense with Morgana's health being questionable. Uther was beyond tense, allowing the state of his ward to effect all else, sending the castle into an anxious state. Because of this, Arthur took care of some of his father's duties as well, listening to the complaints of courtiers and peasants alike, signing in new taxes or rebutting old ones.

The weight of it all was beginning to drag Arthur down, the result of it being that he had taken it out on Merilyn at last night's dinner. He had let loose all of his worries and tensions out on her in an anxious fit, having not had any other means to release the weight that lay on his shoulders. Arthur had immediately regretted the outburst, and had understood when she had excused herself soon after. _Now I have one more thing to worry about. How do I make up for that?_ He found himself slightly thankful that his father had requested Merilyn be at Gaius' call to aid in the healing of Morgana—he wasn't quite ready to face her just yet.

Arthur had been resting in the barracks with his mean, enjoying a small lunch, when the guard had come to gain his attention, stating some man was in the courtyard requesting his presence. It was likely just some small thing, some merchant looking to get the backing of the royal family, or a peasant wanting help outside the hours when such things were discussed. _Best make this quick._

As soon as he stepped outside, he noticed a man in a humble, ragged outfit, his face marred with a scar of some misdeed in the past. Arthur assumed this was the visitor. "What's your business here?" he asked.

"My name is Edwin Muirden," the hooded man spoke, giving a respectful nod to the prince. "and I have a remedy to cure all ills."

Arthur rose a hesitant eyebrow, immediately thinking of Morgana. "Is that so?"

Edwin nodded. "I beg an audience with the King."

As much as Arthur wished to grant him this access, it was not his place to do so. "I am sorry, but our court has a physician. I'm sorry that you have wasted your time." Arthur turned to head back inside before the man spoke once more.

After he had made a few steps away from the man, Edwin spoke up, causing Arthur to pause. "I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill."

Arthur turned, frowning back at the robed man. "That is no concern of yours," he stated, in a harsh tone.

"Perhaps," Edwin nodded. "But I may be able to help her."

Arthur shook his head. "Our physician has the matter in hand." He made a point to make sure Edwin knew his words were final, and the man bowed respectfully in return.

As Arthur walked back to the barracks entrance he heard Edwin speak once more. "I'll be at the inn, sire. In case you change your mind."

* * *

Merlin had done her deed for Gaius quicker than she could have hoped, and found herself at Arthur's door with his dinner. Given the outburst he had had the night before, she was unsure how it would go tonight. Balancing the plate and goblet, she managed to open the door to Arthur's chambers.

He sat in front of the fire, his knuckles clinched together before him, seemingly unaware of Merilyn's presence. Merilyn strode quietly over to the table and set his plate and goblet down, glancing sidelong towards Arthur as she did so. She quickly filled his goblet and placed the pitcher nearby, and then went about to make sure the room was in order. Arthur stayed quiet as she worked, apparently lost in whatever musings his mind had led him to, no doubt having something to do with the stressfulness that was Morgana's sickness.

Merilyn had finished her duties, and was just about to leave the room, figuring she could have another servant come by once he was done with his dinner, so that she could go and see how Gwen was faring, when finally Arthur spoke up.

Her fingers had just touched the door. "Don't go, Merilyn." The sudden utterance broke into the silence, and Merilyn jumped slightly from not expecting it. She turned to find Arthur looking back at her with sorrowful eyes.

"I'm…" Arthur started. "I'm sorry about last night. All of this, it's just too much." His shoulders seemed to slump as he spoke, his head falling to his hand for support. "If it were just Morgana ill, or just my father agitated, then perhaps I could deal with it. But everything is just too stressful at the moment."

Merilyn strode over to him slowly, smiling softly at him, despite him being unable to see it. She placed her hand consolingly on his shoulder. "There's nothing to be sorry for, sire. They're your family, and when something is out of place when it comes to family, something as this is to be expected. Your outburst," Arthur raised his head to look up at her, "was one of frustration, or stress, and most of all, grief. Though you and Morgana seem to have a playful rivalry, you care for her, and you do not wish to see her armed. It's natural to worry." Another smile graced her lips.

"So we're okay?" Arthur asked, seemingly oddly relieved as he rose from his seat, and made the short strides necessary to reach the table.

"We're fine, sire. Now sit," Merilyn practically ordered him to the food in front of him, and sat down next to him.

"I have faith that Gaius will help her," she stated, trying to sound confident, but faltering slightly.

"Gaius is a man of many skills, I'll give him that, but I've never seen a cure of his take this long." Arthur pushed his food around his plate a bit. "I'll admit, I'm afraid that there may be more to this than meets the eye, or that perhaps age is catching up with the physician."

Merilyn fidgeted, knowing that was the time where she should have come to Gaius' defense, in fact, it seemed Arthur was expecting some kind of reaction from her as well. "I've wondered if there's more too it as well." _Like if it's magic. _"It will be alright though, I know it will be. Morgana will be absolutely okay when all is said in done."

"How long until we can check on her?" Arthur asked.

Merilyn sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "His latest remedy would be complete by morning in any normal situation, we should know by then if it works."

"Stay until then? I dare say I won't be sleeping a wink with all of these nerves." Merilyn nodded, getting up to take her spot by the fire as he finished up his meal.

* * *

By the time the sun broke its first tendrils of light into the sky, Arthur was already up and about. He had managed a couple hours of sleep, but no more. He realized, after he had dressed of course, that Merilyn was still dozing in front of his fire, wrapped up in the blanket he had drawn over her before attempting his own sleep. Arthur toyed with the idea of waking her, but then content look on her face stilled his motions, and he quietly slipped from the room to make way to Morgana's chambers.

He was already pacing in front of the door by the time Gaius and his father arrived. Within moments both he and his father stood at the foot of the bed as they watched the physician begin his routine.

Arthur's heart fell when he saw the desperate look on Gaius' face after he finished his observations and turned towards the king. "I cannot preserve her life for much longer, sire. She has hours, maybe less."

The pain on Uther's face mimicked his own. "We cannot let her die!" Arthur blurted out before his mind caught up with his mouth.

Uther shook his head in grief. "Arthur, please."

Arthur shook his head. "No, there's a man," he insisted. "He came to the castle yesterday. He claimed he had a cure for her."

"That's ridiculous," Uther chided. "He doesn't even know what's wrong with her."

Arthur, however, was determined. "That doesn't matter, father. He claimed he has a remedy that can cure all ills." As the words escaped his lips, Arthur felt guilty as a mix of confusion and disbelief swept over the physician's face.

"Impossible," remarked Gaius.

Arthur wasn't going to let anything stand in the way of healing the ward. "Well, for Morgana's sake, surely we can at least hear him out. I mean, what've we got to lose?" He turned towards the king. "Please," he pleaded.

Gaius shook his head, stepping towards the king. "He's probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling."

"I don't care!" Arthur blurted once more, his emotions for the ward taking control of him, fear of her death seizing his mind. She was as a sister to him, and if it meant putting his faith in some charlatan's tricks, then so be it. His face turned red as he projected his yell towards Gaius and the king. "If she is about to di, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling. If there is some miniscule chance that he can save her life, then why not offer him the chance?"

Despite the heaviness of the situation, Uther paused, glancing up at the physician, his oldest of friends, who bore an expression of displeasure. The king sighed silently to himself, knowing that allowing for this random man to care for his ward would like tarnish his companionship with the man, but for Morgana, he would do anything. Uther looked back at his son calmly, only nodding after a quiet moment passed. "Then send for him."

In moments, Arthur had ordered a guard to rush for the man, and he was soon to be accompanied by Uther and Gaius to the throne room. Upon entry, they found the scarred man waiting calmly in the center of the stone room, gripping tightly a parchment that Arthur could only assume was his physician's license. Edwin offered it quickly to the king's hands as he bowed in front of him.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire," the scarred man introduced himself as he looked up at the king while he kneeled before him. "Physician, and loyal servant."

Uther accepted the proof of his education while offering a still, "Welcome to Camelot," as he strode around Edwin to reach his throne, both Arthur and Gaius following silently behind him.

* * *

As Gaius followed the prince and king into the court, he noted the sandy-haired man that stood in the center of the chamber, and how quickly he was to kneel before Uther. As the king passed him by, Gaius was allowed a clearer view of the man's appearance. Scars swept up what visible part of his neck there was, and covered over half of the young man's face. A small hint of recognition swept up Gaius' spine as he looked upon the distorted skin that formed those scars, but he could not place where he had seen the man before.

As Edwin still knelt while the king passed him by, inspecting his physician's papers, Gaius strode forward to get a better look at him.

"Have we met before?" Gaius asked cautiously.

Edwin rose slowly, his tattered robes swinging with his movement. He scoffed before he looked confidently at Gaius. "I doubt you forget such a face, sir."

Gaius nodded in understanding, though unable to shake the idea that he somehow knew this man. The old physician instead began to ask him of this remedy he had spoken to Arthur of. However, Uther was the first to question Edwin of this.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?" Uther questioned the young man, his hope evident on his tired, aged face.

Edwin turned from Gaius to face the king, and nodded slowly in response to his query. "There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, sire. So when I heard of the lady's sickness, I felt honor bound to offer my services." With this, he turned to Gaius once more.

Gaius noted Merilyn standing quietly nearby, having arrived with some affects for the prince as well as toting a small satchel Gaius knew was for his medicinal herbs. He nodded to her slightly before he continued his own query of the curious young man. "You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?"

"Yes," Edwin nodded slowly. "Although, it is not quite as simple as that."

Gaius shook his head. "I would not expect it to be." The scarred man rose an eyebrow at his response.

Uther rolled the scroll within his hands and handed it back to Edwin, nodding to Gaius as he did so. "Gaius is the court physician, and a trusted friend."

The young man's face brightened with recognition at this new information. "You are indeed a legend, sir," he stated, bowing his head quickly in respect. "I am beside myself in delight in meeting you."

This situation was growing curiouser and curiouser for Gaius. Edwin obviously knew of him, and what he did as a profession, yet Gaius could not place him. _Have I really grown that old?_

"I am curious to know what has affected her," Edwin commented, accepting his physician's papers from the king, swiftly concealing them within his robes as he spoke.

"An infection of the brain," Gaius answered.

"And your treatment?" _Am I to be quizzed by this boy?_

Gaius sighed. "Yarrow."

Edwin nodded. "Yes, yes."

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation," Gaius continued as Uther, Arthur, and Merilyn watched on quietly near the king's throne.

Edwin paused, a small frown upon his face. "Interesting…" he mumbled quietly, although not so quietly that Arthur could not hear.

Arthur's brow raised, suspicious. "Why? What would you suggest?"

Edwin reeled. "No, no, no, sire. That's all fine, perfectly well done. That is…" The young paused, hesitant.

"What?" Arthur insisted.

"That is, if that is the correct diagnosis, sire." Gaius felt stricken, never before had his actions been questioned. And he knew, without a doubt, that his diagnosis was the only correct one if all things were going naturally. If magic were involved, then perhaps he could be mistaken, but he could not sense magic in Morgana's ill state.

"And what would your diagnosis be?" Uther stepped forward.

"Well," Edwin began, letting loose an uncomfortable sigh, shaking his head as he did so. For a fraction of a second, he looked at Gaius with an apologetic look in his eye, but it was gone before Gaius realized what it was. "Without examining the patient, sire, I cannot be sure."

Arthur looked to his father as the king deliberated this silently. "He should examine her," the prince insisted, to which the king only nodded.

Edwin hesitated only slightly before motioning towards the door. "I would need my equipment."

"Of course," Uther nodded. "You can have use of one of the guest chambers."

"And," Arthur added, looking back at Merilyn momentarily, "you can consider my servant at your disposal." Merilyn frowned only slightly, before looking over to Gaius with a questioning look on her face, as if asking permission. Whether or not she wanted the task was not up to either of them, and Gaius knew it. He nodded slightly to her.

"Then I shall start immediately," Edwin stated, bowing respectfully to Arthur and Uther in turn before beckoning Merilyn to follow him as he strode out the door. Gaius looked on as the young woman jogged to catch up with Edwin, unable to shake the sense that something was wrong.

* * *

Merilyn rushed to follow after this Edwin, the physician that Arthur had been so insistent on. His robes billowed around his quick steps as he led her down to the tavern in the lower part of the city, where his equipment was kept handy.

She was quick to pick up the trunk he had managed to bring with him, suddenly wishing she had arranged for a cart of sorts. Merilyn was going to have to carry this overburdened trunk all the way back to the castle, all the while listening to this man's utterances of "We must hurry, woman," and "Time is of the essence." What she would give to make him stop talking, but Merilyn stayed quiet, knowing full well that if she were to anger him, it would not only bring down a livid Arthur on her back, but could also mean the difference between life or death for Morgana. She would not be the one to stand between the Lady and life. Morgana was one of the few women of the castle, Gwen aside, that she could actually stand to be around. Seeing her dead would serve no purpose.

Eventually he sped up ahead of her, leaving Merilyn to her own thoughts as she lugged the trunk towards the guest quarters. By the time she had reached the small room that had been given to Edwin, he had already unpacked an array of odd instruments, medicines, and powders onto the main table. With a tired sigh, she slid the weight of the trunk onto a smaller table nearby, and curiously eyed the mixture of items Edwin had lain out.

He must have caught her glances, because he suddenly spoke, causing her to jump slightly in shock as the room had been quiet save for the soft sounds of their breathing. "Yes," Edwin spoke as if he was continuing a previous conversation, one that Merilyn was sure she was not a part of, but stayed quiet nonetheless. "This was all originally designed for alchemy."

She quirked an eyebrow as he siphoned a small amount of white powder into a glass phial. "For making gold?" Her mother had always told her such things were possible as a child. Only now, now that she was surrounded by Gaius' knowledgeable books on a daily basis, did she actually believe it was possible. Merilyn began to look at the odd devices with renewed attention, if only to try to figure out some way with which these devices could help create gold.

Edwin paused his ministrations, "You have an interest in science?"

Merilyn only shrugged as she looked up at him from the device before her. "Well, Gaius always says that science is the root of knowledge, and I do always love to know as much as I can."

A look of approval swept over the scarred man's face. "It has the answers to everything."

Merilyn moved along the table, pausing as she picked up a small, gold device, inspecting it as she spoke. "Perhaps, but it can't explain everything. It can't explain love."

She heard a small scoff at that. "Such is generally on the minds of women," Edwin simply stated, going back to his work and completely missing the warning glare she shot at him for mere seconds. "So you're in love then?"

"No," Merilyn shook her head, placing the device down on the table. "I merely meant feelings, emotions," she paused before continuing, "not just things that mere women trifle with."

This provoked a small laugh from Edwin's side of the table. "You seem too bright to be just a servant."

"You should tell the prince that sometime, just to see what happens." They both laughed at the comment while Merilyn picked up an ornate wooden box. It's patterns puzzled her; she could have sworn they formed magical symbols, but her not-so-extensive experience with the world of magic left her doubtful. She continued to study it until Edwin noticed what she had picked up this time, immediately snatching it from her fingers.

"Yes, that's we will need." He hurriedly put the box on top of a stack of items for her to carry. "Now, we must make haste. It wouldn't do to reach the Lady Morgana too late."

Merilyn only nodded, and dutifully followed after him with the pile of items in tow, wondering only momentarily what he would be able to do that Gaius couldn't, and then chastising herself for such a thought.

After crossing the courtyard, it was only moments until they reached Morgana's chambers, where Arthur, Uther, and Gaius stood worriedly waiting. Merilyn was the first to enter as Edwin kept the door open for her, indicating where in the room he wished for her to place his equipment. As she strode to the table he had pointed to, she passed Arthur, who seemed to be giving her an incredibly grateful look, which given his normal attitude, she simply attributed to his worry for the ward. After putting Edwin's items on the table, she retreated to Gaius' side.

"Sire," Edwin began, addressing the king as he strode towards him. "If you could have everyone leave the room. I require peace and privacy." Merilyn frowned at this. Gaius never made people leave the room, no matter the illness, especially something as grave as this, lest it be someone he truly cared for to have their privacy. She wondered if anyone else might've become suspicious, but the looks on everyone else's face said otherwise. Merilyn couldn't help but to chew her lip nervously.

"Certainly," the king allowed, nodding to the young physician's request. Edwin walked over to his equipment and only nodded to Merilyn as she stared at him, still slightly suspicious. Only then did she realize that she was the only one other than Gaius to have not left yet, and knowing her prince and his current state of worry, she quickly rushed to leave the room, if for nothing more than to save herself from a scolding. Gaius, however, stayed put, which caused Merilyn to pause once more.

"That includes you, Gaius," Edwin commented, turning back to the old man before he opened his items.

Gaius stalled, suspicion not far from that which Merilyn felt, creeping up his neck. "But I'm eager to learn from your methods, young man.

Edwin's voice was firm, his words quick to the point. "Now is not the time for giving instruction. I will need all my concentration." A minute moment of silence followed as the men stared at each other.

"Gaius!" Uther's voice bellowed from the hall, beckoning the old physician. Gaius looked to the door only to see the stern look of his old friend, of his king and only then did he obey, striding hesitantly to the door where he motioned Merilyn to follow him.

* * *

Gwen had only just heard from her father that a new physician was going to attempt to tend to Morgana. She felt both worried and calmed by the idea. Gwen was worried if only because she had trusted her life to Gaius time and time again, and she felt uneasy allowing her Lady's life to be held in the hands of a complete stranger, but she was also calmed, as all attempts made by Gaius had since failed to recover Morgana's health.

She up the stairs towards Morgana's room, seeing Merilyn's back retreat around the corner of the hallways outside her room. As she entered, she saw an oddly robed man kneeling before Morgana's bed. _This must be the physician_, she thought, _but why is there no one else in the room? _Gwen watched quietly as he tilted Morgana's head to the side, inspecting her ear. As she leaned to get a better look at what he was doing, the man quickly turned towards her, causing her to flinch only slightly.

"Why are you spying on me?"

"I wasn't," Gwen muttered, noting a small piece of cloth and a pair of tweezers in the man's hands. _Odd. _"I'm her maidservant," Gwen clarified.

The physician nodded, accepting her answer. "Then bring me some water, if you please."

Gwen frowned. "But someone should be here with her…"

The man immediately grew defensive, and his tone grew tense. "Do you want to be responsible for her death?"

She paused, taking in a sharp breath and shaking her head. "No, but…"

"Then you will bring me some water," he insisted. "Now, or she may die."

It seemed that things would grow even more tense if she were to stay, despite her worry for Morgana, so she only nodded, following this man's orders and leaving the room to go fetch some water, wondering how she could tell Merilyn of this man's suspicious actions. Gwen only hoped that somehow, even if this man struck her as untrustworthy, that he would at least save the Lady's life.


End file.
